Hurt gives way to love
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione's life, starting with her first year at Hogwarts. Completely AU. Minerva/Hermione Mother/Daughter Severus/Hermione Romance. Loads of Minerva in. Rating has changed!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, I have just taken them out of the toy box to play and will return them without harm. JKR owns this wonderful world._**

**_Just as a warning, this is an AU fic!_**

**_A / N : I'm back! I know I've been away for a while, but I've just started my A-Levels and they are taking up most of my time at the moment. I have been working on this fic for three months or more now. I have four chapters finished and am currently working on the fifth. I have no idea where I am taking this and have currently only planned six chapters. Hopefully they will each be long chapters. I will post every Sunday. I'm afraid once a week is all I can do as I have to put my schooling first. Now, enough of me babbling, on with the story!_**

* * *

Chapter One: First Year

Hermione Granger sat under the large oak tree; the one that sat on the edge of the Black Lake. She had received a letter that morning at breakfast and had been reluctant to open it as she recognised the handwriting to be that of Professor McGonagall's. She had desperately wanted to prove to her that she was intelligent, that she wasn't the know-it-all that everyone thought her to be. She smiled as she remembered the Professor telling her that she was proud of her, and for her to ignore what everyone else said as it only mattered what Hermione thought of herself. She had said she would make her parents proud. She thought that was a little weird but just brushed it off, thinking she hadn't understood what she had said. She fingered the opening to the envelope as she thought about her favourite Professor. She was worried that she was in trouble or that she would be expelled from Hogwarts for something she had done; even though she had no friends to break the rules with (not that she would even dream of doing so). Sighing, she opened the letter and her eyes ran over the familiar script.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You may be confused as to why I am writing to you, but you parents have informed me that they are no longer able to look after you. They had asked me to tell you that you are adopted. I know that this will come as a shock to you, but understand that if they could have told you themselves, they would have. I know you will have many questions and I wish to answer them. You will find that now the bond between you and the Granger's has been broken, your appearance will start to change, it may have already done so. I hope you will come and see me after you read this. I shall be in my office all day so you may come to me whenever you wish as I know you may not want to read this at the breakfast table, that I fully understand, as even I don't read letters at the head table. I do so hope you are well and that you understand why your parents were unable to contact you._

_Please be safe my dear, I do worry about you._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione was shocked to say the least and she read over the letter several more times before she finally understood what the Professor was saying. She knew that both her parents had been increasingly unwell over the years and understood why they could neither contact her nor take care of her. She, however, didn't understand what the Professor was saying about her appearance, but she guessed she would find out soon enough. She continued to sit by the lake for a few hours, letting lunch finish and her mind to settle. So, after feeling calmer and knowing that lunch would now be over, she stood and slowly headed up to Professor McGonagall's office. She had butterflies in her stomach and as she stood outside of the Professor's door she seriously thought about turning and running, but she knocked and entered once she heard the Professor's voice.

"Hermione, come and sit down my dear." Minerva indicated the sitting area in front of the blazing fire.

Hermione sat on the sofa and curled her feet underneath her and gazed into the fire, not sure what to say.

"I'm glad you came, Hermione. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay thank you Professor. I understand why my parents aren't able to take care of me any more. They haven't been well for years. But as for the rest of your letter, I'm a little confused." Hermione's brow furrowed and she got caught up in her thoughts once more.

Minerva smiled sadly and sat next to the girl, getting her attention. "You're adopted Hermione. The Granger's can't have children of their own so they adopted you."

Hermione nodded. "They never told me," she whispered.

"I know."

"Do you know who my birth parents are?"

Minerva nodded. "I do. Would you like to know?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes please."

"I'm you mother."

"Who's my father?" Hermione asked absent-mindedly, Minerva's answer not quite reaching her brain yet.

Minerva took a deep breath, "My husband; who unfortunately died before you were born."

Hermione nodded again, the Professors answers only just penetrating her mind. "What! Why didn't you tell me? All the times that I've spent hours on end with you, why did you never tell me?"

"Because the Granger's wanted to tell you themselves; they were going to tell you this half term break when I had arranged for them to come to the school to see you."

"But their condition took a turn for the worse," Hermione whispered, now understanding things more clearly.

"Yes," Minerva replied sadly. "I've wanted to tell you from the moment I saw you walk through those doors two months ago, but I knew I couldn't."

"I need to think about this." With that, Hermione stood and ran from the room.

Minerva sighed and put her head in her hands. She smiled when she felt Albus' hands on her shoulders.

"She'll come 'round Minerva; she's strong just give her some time to think."

"I am Albus, but I'm so very worried about her. Maybe she's too young to understand."

"You need to give her more credit; she's more intelligent than what we think."

"I know Albus. I know." Minerva smiled at her best friend and sighed when he brought her into an embrace. "Now, how is that wife of yours?"

"She's fine. She's currently in France with her dying mother. I'm heading over there myself tonight and was wondering if you would be okay to have the wards for a few days."

"I don't know Albus. I don't think I could keep them stable, what with my emotions all over the place."

"Of course dear, I'll go and speak to Filius, I'm sure he won't mind."

Minerva smiled. "I'm sorry Albus."

"Don't be Minerva. Spend some time with your daughter. You know where I am if you need me."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Albus nodded. "Just remember that she'll come to you in her own time."

"I know, I know," she sighed. "Go and be with your wife, Albus."

"I'll see you soon Min." Albus pecked her cheek before hurrying off to find Filius so he could give him the wards and go to France to be with his wife.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sat in the astronomy tower with her legs hanging over the edge. She leaned on the bars that stopped people falling over the edge and let her thoughts wander as she watched the grounds below. Half an hour later, she saw her Professor walking the edge of the lake. She stopped a few times to run her fingers along the surface of the lake to stroke the Giant Squid that was following her. Something in her chest pulled and she felt a sharp pain rip through her body. She gasped when it disappeared and conjured a mirror. She gasped loudly and struggled to get her breath back when she saw the face looking back at her. She was a perfect replica of her birth mother. All the doubts about the Professor lying left her mind straight away, leaving only questions of why she gave her up to the Granger's and of what would happen to her now that the Granger's could no longer take care of her. So, her mind set on getting her questions answered, she headed towards the lake where the Professor was walking. She rushed through the corridors and halted in front of the Great Hall where dinner had started. She looked at the head table and let out a sob when she saw Professor McGonagall give Professor Dumbledore a hug as he stood to leave. She ran from the doorway, unaware that Minerva had seen her and had stood to go to her. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she continued to run. Her legs stopped her journey when she was in the transfiguration classroom; the one place she felt safe. Her legs gave in when she reached her Professor's desk and she openly sobbed.

Minerva stood just inside the door to her classroom and watched her daughter cry. When she saw her sink to the floor, she rushed to her side and held her.

Hermione kept trying to push her hands away, but Minerva held her tight, not letting go.

"Why? Did you love my father so little that you feel the need to be with Dumbledore, and in public?"

Minerva gasped and put Hermione at arms length. "Merlin no, Hermione; I still love your father with everything that I am. I haven't been with another person since the day he passed away."

"But, I saw you with Dumbledore."

"Yes, I gave him a hug. He's leaving for France to be with his wife as her mother is dying. I've not been happy today and he was just trying to cheer me up so you wouldn't have to see me upset."

Hermione nodded. "But why are you upset? I would have thought you were happy that you were getting your daughter back."

"I've been worried that you won't accept me, and that you will want to go to another family." Minerva shook her head and smiled. "You look so much like me when I was your age."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I do have a few questions."

"I'm more that happy to answer any that you have now and will have in the future. We'll go through to my private chambers." Minerva stood and led Hermione through her office and into her private sitting room.

Hermione looked around briefly and her eyes sparkled at all the shelves of books that lined the walls. She sat herself on the sofa and curled her feet underneath her once she had kicked her shoes off. Minerva too sat like this and Hermione smiled as she realised just how much she had in common with the woman sat next to her.

"Now, I do believe that you haven't had anything to eat today, so I think the first thing we should do is have some sandwiches brought up so we can snack while we chat."

Hermione nodded her agreement and Minerva ordered a plate of ham sandwiches and a fresh tin of biscuits from the kitchens before she turned to the girl next to her.

"What are your first questions then Hermione?"

"Why did you give me up?"

Minerva took a deep breath remembering what she was like just after Alan had passed on. "I was in a deep depression, barely able to look after myself. When I had you I slipped even further into depression as everything about you reminded me of your father. You looked so much like him when you were born." Minerva sighed. "Poppy gave me three months with you, but as I became suicidal, Poppy had no choice but to find someone else to take care of you until I was ready. I had no say in the matter or I would have fought to the death to keep you despite my condition, you were all I had left of Alan." A lone tear slipped down Minerva's cheek and she wiped it away. "There's a photo album that Poppy put together if you would like to look at it."

Hermione nodded. "Not now though," she whispered, slightly upset that she had made the woman in front of her cry. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be my dear; it was his time to go. He was after all, almost 30 years my senior." Minerva smiled at the memory of meeting him. "Next question?"

"Who was my father?"

"Alan McGonagall. He was a great potions master and worked at the school during my fifth year. He left so we could be in a relationship. Professor Slughorn got his position. I've never been quite as fond of potions since though." Minerva laughed and summoned a picture from the mantel and handed it to Hermione. "I was in my seventh year when that photo was taken. It was Christmas and he had just proposed to me."

"He's quite handsome."

"Yes, he was." Minerva smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that there's no book for you to read about him, though I do still have everything that he owned as he left it all to me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll take you to the manor one day and show you what he left you."

"Did he know about me?"

Minerva nodded. "He was so excited when I told him. We thought that our time to have children had passed. You were a miracle. He left quite a bit for you."

Hermione nodded, she didn't want to upset her mother again. "Where will I stay now?"

"With me if you wish. Or I could find another family for you to stay with."

Hermione shook her head. "I'd like to stay with you." Hermione smiled and hugged the woman next to her.

"I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do if you had chosen the other option."

Hermione nodded. "I'd like to see the Granger's to say goodbye."

"I don't know if that's possible Kitten."

"Why?"

"Because it took a week for their letter to get to me," Minerva sighed. "I can get hold of the hospital though and find out if you want."

"Could you? I'd hate not to see them one last time."

"Of course, Kitten."

Two hours later and Minerva came in from her office looking both sad and happy. However, she smiled when she saw Hermione with her nose in one of her father's potions books.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from the book in her hands and smiled. "I guess. Are you okay?"

Minerva nodded and sat next to her. "I've spoken to the hospital where the Granger's are staying. They said it would be best to go and see them tonight as they may not make it through to tomorrow."

"Are they awake?"

"Yes, and they've been asking for you."

Hermione nodded. "I'll go and get my cloak."

Minerva nodded and stood and changed into a set of muggle clothes. "Are you ready Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and came and held Minerva's hand. "I'm ready."

"We'll have to walk down to the front gates before we can apperate."

"Okay," she whispered. She held on tight to Minerva and closed her eyes briefly before setting off with Minerva to see the Granger's

Minerva and Hermione appeared just outside the doors to the hospital.

"Are you ready Hermione?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

Minerva nodded and hugged Hermione before heading into the large building. "I'll come in with you."

"Okay. Do you know what room they're in?"

Minerva nodded. "Don't you?"

"No," she whispered. "I was never allowed to see them when they came here. Usually the doctors would come to the house so they could stay with me."

Minerva nodded and held open the door to room 346. "After you."

Hermione silently walked into the room and gasped when she saw her parents hooked up to countless machines.

"Hermione," Jean Granger rasped from her bed.

Hermione walked over and threw her arms around her Mum. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too princess."

"Dad?"

"I'm here chick."

Hermione went over to the other side of the bed and hugged her Dad. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too chick."

"But we'll always be with you Hermione."

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to go."

"So do we, but it's our time to go."

Hermione nodded and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. "I'll always love you."

"And we'll always love you."

"We'll wait for you on the other side, just don't come to us before your time."

Hermione nodded. "I'll never forget you."

"I'll always be with you," they both whispered before kissing their daughter one last time and then embracing each other and kissing as they took their last breath.

Hermione fell to the floor in racking sobs. Minerva sat next to her and held her as she cried, her own tears falling into Hermione's black straight hair.

"I want to go home."

"Home?"

"The Granger's home; I want to clear the house before the bank claims it in two days."

"You need to grieve Kitten."

"I don't want to Mom, not yet. I need to stay busy."

Minerva nodded in understanding and helped her daughter stand. Hermione pressed a kiss to each of her parent's foreheads before whispering goodbye and leaving. Minerva too whispered goodbye and promised to look after Hermione with her life before quickly following Hermione from the room. She found Hermione sat against the wall just outside the entrance to the hospital.

"Do you know where their house is Professor?" Minerva nodded. "Could you take me there please?"

Again Minerva nodded and extended her hand for Hermione to take. Hermione held on tight to Minerva and closed her eyes as the familiar feeling of apperation pulled at her navel. When they landed, Hermione threw up. Minerva rubbed her back and soothed her silently.

"It won't take very long to pack everything up if we can use magic."

"Just tell me what to do."

"We'll start upstairs in my bedroom. We'll shrink everything in there and put it into a rucksack I have hanging on the back of the door. I want to go and collect all the photos and albums and put them in a box the muggle way as I don't want to damage them."

"I'll get started then."

Six long hours later and the contents of the house was shrunken and packed into boxes which were also shrunken and put into another rucksack of Hermione's. Hermione had the bag on her back and the box of photos in her hands.

"Can we go now please Professor?"

Minerva nodded; conscious of the change in Hermione. "Hold on tight then Miss Granger."

Hermione bristled and realised that she had been blocking Minerva out when she should be turning to her for comfort. Hermione held on to Minerva and was happy when they appeared in the headmaster's office.

"Why are we here?"

"I can apperated in but not out of the castle unless the Headmaster is here."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"I've pushed you away since my parents died and I shouldn't have. You're hurting just as much as I am."

"It's okay Hermione. I'm sorry too, I've been distant since Jean and John joined Alan." Minerva smiled slightly. "Now, shall we head back to my rooms and get some rest?"

Hermione nodded. "Where can I put my parent's things?"

"We'll go to the manor when Albus returns from France."

"When is he coming back? I don't want to stay here. I want to be away from everyone else."

"I'm not sure kitten, but as soon as he's back we'll leave for as long as we can."

"Okay." Hermione, with the box still in hand, started the short walk from the Headmaster's office on the East side of the sixth floor to the secluded West side of the seventh floor.

Minerva quickly followed, her thoughts racing around her brain.

An hour later and both Minerva and Hermione were in their pyjamas and sat in front of the blazing fire, with hot cups of tea in their hands.

"Is there anything you want to talk about Kitten?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just want to sleep, but I don't want to be on my own."

"Come on then." Minerva stood and extended her hand. "Leave the cup on the table and come to bed."

Hermione nodded, put her empty cup on the table and held Minerva's hand. Minerva took Hermione to her bed.

"You can sleep here with me tonight Kitten."

"Really?

"Yes. I am your mother and there's nothing wrong with it."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." Hermione climbed under the duvet and snuggled close to Minerva when she too had gotten under the sheets.

Minerva put her arms around Hermione and held her protectively to her. "I love you Kitten. I hope you never forget that."

"I love you too Mom." Deep down, Hermione had always loved Minerva, but the past day had made everything so clear to her. Yes, she loved the Granger's and always would, but she also loved Minerva. They have a bond which she didn't have with either of the Granger's. Never before had she been held as Minerva was doing now, and never before had she felt so safe and secure. She felt loved at the Granger's and safe, but she didn't feel secure, she would never know if they would survive the night, or if she would even be going home after school. She was constantly worried. To a certain extent she was relieved that they had passed on as they were now in a better place with no suffering. She'd miss them, but she had to grieve. There was just one problem with that ... she didn't know how to grieve. Hermione soon fell into a restless sleep as her mind became overrun with too many thoughts for her to keep up with.

Minerva watched Hermione as she slept, her own thoughts were all over the place, but unlike her daughter, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. It was times like these that she wished Alan was with her. She sighed and closed her eyes, conjuring memories of her husband and of times when she was happy. She was happy now of course, but there was always sadness in her heart that she could never explain. That night, Minerva fell asleep with a lone tear slipping down her cheek and falling into Hermione's pitch black locks.

Over the course of the week, Hermione worked hard, not always on her lessons, but always on something. She hadn't stopped since the day her parents passed away. She hadn't let herself grieve and she knew the longer she left it, the harder it was going to be for her, but she knew that if she started to grieve now, then she would risk collapsing in tears in front of everyone and there are some things that are best kept secret.

Minerva was growing increasingly worried about her daughter. She had noticed that Hermione had stopped eating, she may have been going to the Great Hall, but she never touched her food. She had also stopped sleeping. Every morning, Minerva got reports of Hermione being out after hours. The members of staff knew what had happened and therefore were a little more lenient with her, but it didn't stop Minerva from worrying. She made the spare room and had Hermione's things transferred to her chambers, she would talk to Hermione about it later.

~0~0~

"Why did you do that without even asking me!"

"Calm down Hermione. I did it for your own good. You need to rest before you collapse. I'm surprised you've been able to do as much as you have without food and sleep." Minerva sighed. "I'm worried about you Hermione," she whispered and hung her head.

"But you still should have asked me first!" Hermione stormed out of the chambers and out onto the grounds even though it was heavily raining.

Minerva shook her head and watched her daughter from the living room window. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, how I wish you were here Alan. You'd know what to do." Minerva sighed and openly sobbed, racking shivers took over her body. She didn't notice when an hour later she collapsed onto the floor. She didn't notice when two hours later Hermione walked back into the room.

Hermione gasped and went to her mother's shivering form.

"Mom," she whispered. She wiped away Minerva's tears lovingly and hugged her close. Hermione guessed that her mother was crying for her father. There was nothing she could do that she wasn't already doing. For hours Hermione held her mother as she cried for her father. Hermione let a few of her own tears fall as she could feel the pain Minerva was feeling.

"I'm sorry Kitten."

"It's okay Mom, we're all entitled to break down every once in a while," Hermione whispered to her mother.

"I know Kitten, but I shouldn't have broken down on you. I'm usually so good at hiding my feelings."

"Please don't hide your feelings from me Mom."

"I'll try my dear, I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Hermione smiled and kissed Minerva's cheek. "It's getting late; perhaps we should go to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed with you angry at me."

"I'm not any more Mom," Hermione whispered. "I thought about what you did and said and I understand, besides, it'll be nice to be able to come back here every day instead of having to sit around people that don't like you."

"You'll get a friend eventually, even if it's a member of staff."

"Like you did?"

"Yes, like I did." Minerva giggled and picked Hermione up and spun her around in a circle. "I'm so glad I have you Kitten."

"I'm glad I have you to Mom." Hermione smiled widely, and grinned when Minerva threw her onto her bed.

"You can stay here again with me if you want. I do believe that we both slept well that night."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "I'd like that."

So, that night, both Minerva and Hermione had the best sleep they had had in such an awfully long time. They woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy, something that hadn't happened in years for either woman.

~0~0~

Hermione sat at the back of the potions room the day before the beginning of the week break and starred at her hands. She had already finished the work and Snape had snapped at her for not working hard enough because she hadn't made use of the hour. She managed to hold back the tears until the bell rang and she fled from the room, heading straight for her room in her mother's chambers. She was so glad that her mother was teaching and that it was the last day of the half term. She would be staying at Hogwarts as Professor Dumbledore had yet to return, but she didn't mind as she would be staying with her mother for the whole week; not that anyone would miss her anyway.

An hour later and Minerva came in to the living room. She had heard Hermione run in their rooms and slam her bedroom door. She sighed and kicked off her shoes and put her outer cloak on the back of the sofa before heading over to her daughter's room.

"Hermione," Minerva whispered as she pushed the door open after knocking.

"Go away."

"It's just me Kitten." Minerva sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Hermione's back. "What wrong?"

"Snape," Hermione spat. "I've had enough of him. If he's not insulting me, then he's pushing my potion onto the floor and ruining my work. I don't think I can take much more of him, Mom." Hermione let her tears fall again and buried her face into her pillow as the sobs took over her body.

"Don't worry about him Kitten; I'll have a word with him."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered and hugged her mother. "I'm going to start on some of my school work."

Minerva nodded and stood, leaving Hermione to do her work. She threw some floo powder into the blazing fire in the living room and called for Severus to come through.

"You wanted me Minerva," he drawled when he had stepped through.

"Yes. I have a very upset daughter and I want to know why."

"What has that got to do with me?"

"How many times have I had to speak to you about Hermione, Severus?"

"More than I dare to count."

"Then let this be my last warning."

"But why should I be so nice to her?"

"Because she has just lost her parents and found out she was adopted."

"I thought that was months ago."

"Just one week, Severus. She's a mess and you're not making it any better by insulting her and ruining her potions work whenever you have the chance. She didn't go to charms after her lesson with you today; instead she was lay in her room crying her eyes out, waiting for me to finish my lesson."

"Does she not know about my position?"

"No. She's too young to know."

"Perhaps I should speak to her."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Severus."

"Minerva, you know I'm kinder than what I make myself out to be. If she knew that, maybe she would understand that I'm one of the good guys."

"Humour from you Severus, please." Minerva sat herself heavily onto the sofa. "I don't want you to upset her any more."

"Then you stay here with her."

Tiredly, Minerva nodded. "I'll give you five minutes, but if she gets upset, I want you to leave."

"Of course, Professor."

Ten minutes later and Hermione was sat next to her mother, her eyes focused on the blazing fire.

"Hermione, Severus wants to talk to you; okay?"

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, I first want to apologise for anything that I have done that has hurt you. Minerva has explained everything to me and I see I should never have done any of the things that I have. However, there is a reason for the way that I act around students."

"It better be a good one," Hermione snapped, really not in the mood to be speaking to the dark Professor.

"I'm a spy for Albus. I have to show that I favour Slytherin to keep my position in the inner circle of the Dark Lord's."

"But why?"

"If the Dark Lord was to find out that I like a Gryffindor student and she was actually my favourite student, then he would punish me and lower my rank."

"And you can't risk that because then you wouldn't be able to warn Dumbledore about what was happening."

"Exactly; and you are my favourite student. You're the best person I've ever had in my classroom. You're talented in both the practical and theory side of potions and I would be more than happy if you preferred to have private lessons with me instead of with the class. That way, I won't have your mother on my back every five minutes threatening to hex me into next year."

Hermione giggled. "I'd like that, but only if my Mom will let me." Hermione looked at Minerva who had been quite through the whole exchange which had lasted much longer than five minutes.

"I don't have a problem with that as long as you don't get behind on your other school work."

"I promise. Thank you!" Hermione threw herself into her mother's arms and Minerva held her close.

"You're more like your father that I thought," she whispered in her ear. "I'll leave you both to sort out what you need to. Good night Severus."

"Good night Minerva."

Hermione bounced over to Severus and sat next to him on the love seat. Severus began their conversation which lasted well into the night. Both were glad that they didn't have to be up in the morning.

Minerva woke before Hermione the next day which she found a little strange. She stuck her head around Hermione's door and smiled when she saw her sleeping peacefully. '_It really must have done her good to speak to Severus'_ Minerva thought to herself. She silently closed the door and set about making breakfast.

"Morning Mom," Hermione whispered sleepily as she walked into the dining room after being awoken by the smell of sausages.

"Good morning Kitten. Sleep well?"

Hermione nodded. "Did you?"

"Better than I thought I would." Minerva placed the breakfast on the table and waited for Hermione to sit down before asking the questions that were floating about in her mind. "How did your talk go with Severus?"

"Good. We're going to spend Saturdays together instead of a few hours here and there. He said that he's going to start me on some harder potions instead of the ones that the rest of the class are going to be working on."

"Sounds like a plan."

Hermione nodded again. "I'm really looking forward to it. He's so much more different when he's not around the other students."

"Yes, he is. He's trustworthy and reliable. You'll always be able to go to him if you can't come to me."

"Not going to happen."

"You never know Kitten. I just want you to have someone else you can turn to if anything does happen."

Hermione nodded and turned her attention to breakfast. She didn't want to think about losing another mother.

~0~0~

Over the course of the year, Hermione slowly got used to Minerva being her mother and to Snape being a different person than what she had first known. She still didn't have any friends, but she didn't care. She had her mother and Professor Snape.

Christmas was a sad time and Hermione refused to celebrate it. Her presents remained wrapped and in the living room. She had grieved for her parents, but she still couldn't believe that they were gone. Every little thing reminded her of them and no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't stop herself from missing them.

Now, it was two weeks before the end of the school year and Dumbledore had finally come back from France. Hermione had told Minerva that she wanted to wait until the summer to go to the manor as she wanted to carry on with her lessons for the last two weeks. She had then turned around and went in search for Snape. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around her mother, but she wanted to be around someone that wouldn't start hugging her because she felt a little upset.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Severus asked as she walked into his private lab.

"I'm fine Professor, I just want to work."

Severus nodded and handed her a book. "Choose what you wish."

Hermione nodded in thanks and started on her potion.

Meanwhile, Minerva was sat in the living room worrying about her daughter. Her first year at Hogwarts had been so hard; she just hoped that she would relax when they went to the manor in two weeks time.

~0~0~

Hermione loved McGonagall Manor. She enjoyed having so much space to herself and being able to spend as much time with her mother as she could. Her favourite place in the entire house was her father's potions lab. Minerva hadn't let her down there at first, but she soon relented and allowed her down there to read, but not brew; she didn't trust herself enough to let Hermione brew. Minerva was enjoying having her daughter to herself though. They were both so relaxed and loved every moment of every day. Hermione had finally let go of her parents, but she always wore a locket around her neck that contained a photo of her mother and father and another locket on the same chain with her a photo of her birth mother and father in. She had gotten Minerva to put a water repelling charm on it and an unbreakable charm on it so that she could wear it at all times. Now that she had both sets of parents above her heart, she was so much happier and relaxed as she knew that all she had to do was look in the lockets and her parents would always be looking down on her.

_To Be Continued ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A / N : Thanks for all the great reviews and for those of you who are reading along! My aim for this fic is to get 10 reviews each chapter and of course, to entertain all you lovely people =-) Now enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Two : Second Year

Hermione jumped on to the train and waved to her mother through the door until she was out of sight. She had insisted on catching the train so that no one would notice that something was off, even though she was dying to get back to the draughty old castle. Hermione sat herself in an empty compartment and sighed. She dug a book out of her bag and started to read. It was one of her father's books from his lab. Minerva had said that she could take it as long as it didn't get damaged or lost and that she would take it to her as soon as she arrived at the castle.

All was going well until she noticed a group of Slytherins outside her compartment door. She put her father's book in her bag and dug out one of her own books that she had brought from Diagon Alley when her mother had taken her to get her school things for the year. She stayed silent and prayed to Merlin that they would walk pass and not cause any trouble. How wrong she was...

...they burst into her compartment with their sleeves rolled up and wands out in front of them. She went to pull her own from her pocket, but she was too late, they had fired stunners at her and she collapsed into the seat behind her, her book bag snuggled protectively behind her back.

"That's what you get for being the filthy off spring of McGonagall," they spat at her before walking out.

Hermione let her tears fall and sobbed. When the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade station, she dragged herself out of the compartment and painfully headed towards the castle. She didn't get into one of the thestral-drawn carriages; instead deciding to walk the entire way. She arrived at the large entrance hall when dinner was in full swing. Snape was stood just outside the doors to the great hall and smiled briefly at her before going in and informing her mother. Minerva was standing in front of her within a matter of seconds.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione I was so worried." Minerva brought Hermione into her arms where she collapsed, her legs no longer being able to hold her weight. Her muddy form fell against her mother. "Hermione!"

Severus came rushing out from the shadows and picked the young girl up in his arms and headed towards Minerva's chambers, using the portrait shortcuts. He lay her down on her bed and quickly waved her wand over her.

"How is she Severus?"

"She'll be okay. She seems to have been hit with two stunners; any more and I doubt she'd be here now." Something in his heart pulled and he brushed a lose stand of her hair from her face. "She just needs to rest and eat something when she wakes. It's a good thing they only hit her legs."

Minerva nodded and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. "Thank you Severus," she whispered.

It took just one week for Hermione to be back to her normal self. It took a little longer for her legs to completely heal, but she was happy and glad she was able to get on with her lessons, both with her classmates and her private ones with Severus.

~0~0~

Hermione ran through the corridors of the castle after having another run in with a group of Gryffindors. Somehow, news of her parent's death and then adoption by Minerva had gotten to the students and no one would leave Hermione alone. She came to an abrupt halt on the second floor corridor when she saw something glinting off the wall up ahead. She slowly walked forward and gasped at what she saw

'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE'

Hermione brought her eyes to something hanging from one of the candle holders, just below the writing. She gasped again at seeing Mrs. Norris still and unmoving. She heard the corridor start to fill with students, but she continued to stand stock still and stare at the wall in front of her.

Draco Malfoy came and stood behind her and hissed, "You'll be next Mudblood."

Hermione collapsed at his voice and sat on the floor, her eyes still glued to the red writing.

"You! You murdered my cat! You've killed her. I'll kill you!" Argus Filtch roared when he saw his precious Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail from the candle bracket. He pointed at Hermione and continued to shout at her, but she listened to none of it.

"What is going on here?" Minerva had rounded the corner when she heard shouting.

"She's murdered my cat." Argus once again pointed at Hermione, who was now shaking.

"Hermione," Minerva whispered.

"I didn't do anything Mom," Hermione whispered back, just loud enough for her mother to hear, but no one else.

Minerva nodded and looked at Albus with fear in her eyes.

"Everybody go straight to their dormitories and stay there until your heads of house have been to see you all. Miss granger, come with me." Albus turned to leave, but Hermione stayed on the floor unable to stand.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and tried to stand, but her legs gave way. Minerva caught her and held her close.

"What's wrong Kitten?"

"I can't stand." Tears started to fall down Hermione's cheeks and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the pity on everyone's faces.

"It's okay, I'll carry you."

Hermione nodded against her mother's chest and put her arms around her neck, making it easier for her mother to carry her; not that she struggled anyway as Hermione was so very light. They followed Dumbledore to his office on the sixth floor.

"Would you like to tell me what happened, Miss. Granger."

"I didn't do anything Professor. I was running away from some Gryffindors and came upon the wall on the second floor. It was already written upon and Mrs. Norris was already hanging from the candle racket." Hermione sobbed and put her head in her hands. "I didn't do anything wrong," she kept saying this in a whisper through her tears and racking sobs.

Minerva wrapped her arms around her daughter and looked up at Albus. "What do we do Albus?"

"Mrs. Norris is just petrified and once the mandrakes are ready for cutting she will be revived."

"Has it opened?"

"I hope not Minerva, I hope not," Albus sighed and sat next to Minerva and Hermione and rubbed Hermione's back. "Take her back to your chambers and get Severus to take a look at her."

Minerva nodded. Thank you Albus."

"It's alright my dear." Albus patted Minerva's shoulder and sent her through the floo to her chambers.

Minerva placed Hermione on her bed and called Severus.

"How is she Severus?"

"She seems to have had a relapse from the incident on the train. Rest will do her well, but I'm going to have to brew a potion to fix the damage to her nerves."

"How long will that take?"

"Anywhere between one week, and one month." Minerva nodded. "It may go quicker if she helps, but I don't want to push her and have her relapse again."

"Thank you Severus."

"Not at all, Minerva. Please let me know if anything happens."

"Of course I will."

Severus flooed back to his rooms and Minerva went and sat with her daughter once more.

"Mom, what's the chamber of secrets?" Hermione asked quietly.

Minerva stiffened and closed her eyes, she didn't want to tell Hermione that. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered. "I want to know, please."

Minerva nodded and took a deep breath." You know of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago – the precise date is uncertain – by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. For a few years they worked in harmony, but a rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. He believed that magic should be kept within all pureblood families and those born to Muggles were untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument between Gryffindor and Slytherin and Slytherin left the school. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir came to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Camber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic. Naturally, the school as been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, but nothing was ever found."

"What do you mean by 'the horror within'?"

"That, is believe to be some kind of monster of which only the heir of Slytherin alone, can control."

Hermione nodded. "That doesn't sound good." She paused for a moment. "Has it ever been opened before?"

"Once, 50 years ago. I was in my Seventh year. I just hope no one will die this time." Minerva sighed. "Anyway, enough of that; you need to rest and I need to mark some essays."

~0~0~

Hermione went down to her private lesson with Professor Snape and sighed when she found a note sat on the top of his desk

_Hermione,_

_Please head straight down to my private lab. I am already down there preparing your work._

_Severus Snape_

Hermione smiled when she realised that he has signed the note with his given name; she just hoped that meant that she could now call him it. It was getting tedious calling him 'Professor' every time she wanted to speak to him. She put the note into one of her pockets of her outer cloak and almost skipped down to the lab, so happy to be there.

"Ah, Hermione, there you are." Severus looked up from the book he was taking notes from.

"Evening Professor."

"Hermione, I think it's time you should call me by my given name. We've been working together for over a year now."

Hermione nodded. "Are you sure I'm old enough to do that?"

"You're twelve, but with the maturity level of a witch who is of age."

"I had to grow up pretty quickly, what with my parents being sick all the time." Hermione hung her head. "I've never felt like a child in my life."

Severus stopped what he was doing and walked up to her. He put a finger under her chin and raised her head up. "I'm sure your parents would be very proud of the young woman you have become. I know Minerva is."

Hermione nodded. "There are times that I wish that I'd played on the swings at the park instead of being home looking after my parents."

"Just think; if you had done that, you may not be the wonderful person you are today. If you had done that, then you may not be taking private lessons with me."

"Good point. I don't think I'd be able to manage." Hermione smiled weakly. "What have you got planned for me today?"

"Albus as asked to have some polyjuice potion made up, so I've written out what you need to do."

"Really? You want me to do it on my own?"

"Yes. If what I've seen of you over the past year is anything to go by, then you should have no problem whatsoever."

"Wow," Hermione sighed, she didn't know what to say. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Not at all; it saves me a job." Severus smiled and then went back to what he was doing.

Hermione looked through the notebook that was sat next to her cauldron. She frowned at some of the things she had to do, but she was more than willing to do it; even if it was the hardest potion she had ever attempted.

That night, Hermione ran into the living room when she got home from being with Severus and hugged her mother.

"What's made you so happy today?"

"Nothing; just something Severus said earlier."

"And what was that?"

"That you and my parents are proud of whom I am and that it doesn't matter that I never had a childhood."

"What do you mean?"

"I was always looking after my parents instead of playing in the park like all the other children."

"Why didn't they contact me?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."

"Any way, how was your day with Severus?"

"Really good; he's got me brewing the polyjuice potion for Dumbledore."

"Wow, he thinks you ready?"

Hermione nodded. "I was really shocked when he told me, but I'm glad I'm doing it." Hermione smiled widely and hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm just glad you're happy." Minerva held her daughter close and smiled.

"Are you happy Mom?"

"Yes; very happy."

"I'm glad." Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek and ran to her room, intent on getting her homework and working in front of the living room fire, while her mother marked essays.

Over the course of the next months, Hermione worked happily on her polyjuice potion and the others which Severus asked her to do. She was content with the way her life was at that moment, despite the bullying from the other students. She knew that if they got too bad or she couldn't deal with it anymore, then she would tell her mother and Severus; they wouldn't know what hit them. Hermione giggled and got back to her work.

"What do you find so funny Granger?" Severus snapped.

"Sorry Severus, just thinking about something." Hermione paused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Hermione shook her head and carried on with her potion. "Is there anything I can do to help your foul mood?" Hermione asked when Severus wouldn't stop pacing and muttering under his breath.

"Unless you can procure stolen ingredients, from thin air; then no."

"What's gone missing?"

"Shredded bloomslang skin, powdered bicorn horn and the fluxweed we picked last week," Severus growled.

Hermione looked horrified. They had put the potion into status for two months as they needed to collect fresh ingredients, now they would have to do it again, this time because someone had broken into Severus' private stores. A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek and Severus wiped it away.

"Don't cry Hermione; we'll find a way to finish it before the months out."

Hermione nodded. "Can I have a hug?" she whispered.

Severus looked shocked but nodded nonetheless. Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' waist and he held her as she silently cried.

When she had calmed she stepped back. "Thank you," she sniffed.

"Anytime." Severus moved over to the other side of the room to write something down. "Would you mind giving this to your mother, I'm sure you're heading home now."

Hermione nodded. "Please let me know if there is anything I can do."

"You'll be the first to know." Severus nodded to her as she left and sighed.

Hermione ran all the way back to her mother's chambers, silent tears falling once more down her cheeks. She threw herself into her mother's arms when she entered the living room, completely ignoring the fact that there were other people in the room, not even registering who they were; all she wanted to do was be held by her mother.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Minerva whispered as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Hermione handed her mother the note from Severus and Minerva's eyes quickly read it.

_Minerva, by now Hermione will be home and probably in you arms crying. She has done nothing but, since she found out that someone stole the most important ingredients for the potion she has been working on for months. Please look after her, I do worry that she is not looking after herself properly._

_Severus_

Minerva sighed and held Hermione so much closer to her. She rocked her until her breathing had evened and then she turned to the other occupants of the room.

"I'm sorry about this."

"It's quite alright Minerva."

"She's a darling."

"Indeed she is Natasha." Minerva smiled at Albus' wife and looked down at her daughter who was still in her arms. "I'm glad she accepted me."

"And who wouldn't Minerva?"

"I don't know Albus. But, I still worry everyday that she's going to run away and find someone else to live with."

"It's not going to happen, my dear."

Minerva nodded her head and wiped away a lone tear. "I wish Alan was here."

"I know Minerva, I know." Albus sat next to her as she cried and his wife picked up Hermione and took her to her room.

Minerva cried and cried; glad she was being held by her best friend.

~0~0~

A few days later and Hermione noticed that her mother was looking particularly stressed and upset. So, she made a cup of tea and took it to her when she came into their chambers.

"Here you go Mom."

"Thank you my dear."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; it's just been a hard day is all."

"Are you upset because Colin was petrified last night?"

Minerva nodded, knowing that it was no use trying to keep anything from her daughter. She closed her eyes. "I want you to promise me that you'll be careful when you're out in the corridors. I'd ask for you to not be alone, but I know that won't happen."

Hermione nodded and hugged her mother. "I promise I'll be careful Mom."

"Good."

A good few weeks passed before the next petrifaction of not just a student, but also of the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. Hermione sat next to her mother on the sofa and snuggled close. Christmas had long gone and Hermione had even managed to bring herself to open the ones from the previous year that had been sat in the living room. As the days and weeks passed, Hermione was feeling increasingly insecure at Hogwarts and was making sure she got caught up in the crowds, even though she wanted to avoid them at all costs. The one place that was empty was the library, where Hermione spent most of her spare time studying. She had continued to go to the library, but tried to go there while there was a rush to the Great Hall down that corridor.

One day though, she wasn't quite kick enough with coming out of the library during the rush, so she used her two way mirror with her mother to look around the corners. She saw a reflection of two great yellow eyes. She dropped to the floor, petrified. Her mirror and a piece of paper held tightly in her hands. She screamed for her mother in her head, but nobody came for what felt like forever, by that time, her mind had shut down and she was nothing but a rock.

~0~0~

Minerva was frantic when she had found her daughter. She took her straight to the hospital wing and then cancelled the Quidditch match, something she had never done before. After she had done her duties, she went back to the hospital wing and sat in the chair next to her daughter's bed. Tears slid down her cheeks as she whispered to her, knowing that she couldn't hear, but hoping that she would. She only ever left her side for an hour at most. She went to teach her classes, but other than that she did everything at her daughter's side.

A month after the incident and Severus came to visit.

"How is she?"

"The same as before. Do you know when the Mandrake will be ready?"

"I'm afraid not Minerva, although Pomona did inform me that another week and they will be fully grown."

Minerva smiled for the first time since her daughter was petrified.

"I'll leave you be."

"No. Severus, I think she'd like having you here. She likes you more than she may tell you."

Severus nodded. "I won't be any more that an hour."

Minerva nodded, stood and left the potions professor with her daughter.

~0~0~

Hermione awoke and immediately threw herself into the arms of her unsuspecting potions teacher and friend. The two spent over an hour together, talking of potions and everything she had missed over the past months, before the leaving feast was ready. Severus helped her down to the Great Hall and stopped at the doors and whispered to her.

"Go and surprise your mother."

Hermione nodded and looked down at the Head Table, where she saw her mother with her head down, wiping away tears. She shook her head and ran down the middle of the Great Hall to her mother.

Minerva looked up from the table and smiled. She stood and rounded the table, her arms spread wide as she waited for her daughter to spring herself into them. Minerva was nearly knocked down from the pure force behind Hermione's run.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Minerva whispered as she started to sob.

"Don't cry over me," Hermione whispered back and continued to hug her mother. "I'm fine. Severus made sure of that."

Minerva smiled and held her close. "Let's get you home.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Sorry for not posting last night, I got caught up in writing a new fic. *Hands outs cookies* Thanks to all the review and readers. Review make me write quicker and make me happy = - )_**

* * *

Chapter Three: Third Year

Once again, Hermione had insisted on taking the train up to Hogwarts, even though she knew she would be on her own until after the welcoming feast.

"Take care Kitten."

"I promise, Mom." Hermione hugged her mother and pressed a kiss to her cheek, something she had never done in public before.

Minerva pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll call you on your mirror when I get back to Hogwarts if I can. I don't want you to be on your own."

"I won't be Mom, there's a professor on the train. Besides, I don't mind; I'll just read a book for the entire trip." Minerva nodded. "I'll get hold of you if I want someone to talk to."

"I'll be sure to keep my mirror with me." Minerva smiled. "Now get on that train before I turn around and take you to the castle myself."

Hermione giggled and hugged her mother again. "I love you," she whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Kitten," Minerva whispered back.

Hermione ran to the train and waved out of the compartment window until her mother was out of sight. She sat in her seat and sighed, she missed her mother so very much during the school year, even though she saw her every day. It just wasn't the same. Hermione dug a book from her bag and started to read; this time, it was a book from her mother's private collection. It was old and smelled of her mother; she inhaled deeply every time she turned a page as the familiar smell brought comfort to her. She immersed herself in the words and was only brought back to reality when the train came to an abrupt stop. She looked up and smiled at Professor Lupin. She had been at Hogwarts when he had gone for his interview with her mother and the Headmaster.

"Do you know why we have stopped Professor?"

"I'm afraid not Miss..."

"Granger."

"Weren't you at the castle during the summer?"

Hermione nodded and her eyes were drawn to the window that had frozen over. She shivered and collapsed onto the floor. A dementor stood just outside the compartment door and the last thing that Hermione remembered was the new Professor shouting something.

Ten minutes later and Hermione opened her eyes.

"Here, eat this, it'll help." Remus Lupin handed her a bar of chocolate.

Hermione slowly ate it. "What was that?" she asked between bites.

"A dementor; they feed off happiness, causing depression and sadness to those that are near. They can also bring back ones worst memories, making the pain very real once more."

Hermione nodded. "How much longer until we arrive at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure. Will you be alright if I go and speak with the driver?"

"Sure," she whispered. As soon as she had seen him leave, she got her mirror from her bag and called for her mother.

"Hermione, what's wrong Kitten?"

Hermione wiped away a tear before answering. "A dementor came onto the train and I collapsed. I feel so ill." Hermione put her head in her free hand and started to sob. "I want to come home."

"I know Kitten, but listen; the train will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes. Get your robes on and I shall be waiting for you on the platform. How does that sound?"

"Okay, I guess," Hermione whispered.

"I love you Kitten."

"I love you too Mom." Hermione shut off the connection; locked the compartment door and changed into her school robes. She had just finished putting on her shoes when the train came to a halt. She stood with her bag on her shoulder and rushed out onto the platform. She ran to her mother and cried; the memory of her parents death still fresh in her mind.

Minerva held her closer and whispered soothingly. The people walking by laughed at Hermione which caused her to cry harder. Once she had calmed, Minerva led her daughter to an empty carriage and held her close as she continued to cry. It wasn't a very long journey to the castle, but for the two women, it felt like hours.

"How are you feeling, Kitten?"

"Sick. I want to go home."

"We're nearly there."

"No. I want to go to the manor. There are no dementors there." She took a deep breath. "All my parent's things are there."

"I know Kitten, but it's safe here. They're not allowed to come onto the grounds." Minerva pressed a kiss to her head and whispered, "I brought their photo albums with me this year."

Hermione nodded. "Can I go to bed please?" she asked quietly when they entered the entrance hall.

"Head on up and I'll just tell Albus."

Hermione nodded and headed to their chambers where she slid under the sheets and hid from the world as she had done many a time when she was grieving for her parents.

~0~0~

For the first week of the school year, Hermione slowly got back into the swing of things, of course, there was something a little different this year: she was using a time-turner to attend all her lessons. She knew it was risky but her mother had allowed it so she went for it. She only used it on week days, wanting to spend Saturday with Severus brewing and Sunday resting. She got all of her work done during the week days as she often lived the same day twice, so therefore, she was on her second week of school not her first. It was all very confusing and Minerva had to keep track of how many hours she spent in the past so that she made sure she ate and slept, along with keeping track of her age, as she would age two years instead of one on that day.

Divination was one lesson that Hermione despised. She didn't believe that Professor Sybil Trelawney could predict anything at all and when, two months into the year, she tried to read Hermione's tea leaves and said that she saw the death of a major figure in her life, she threw the mug against the wall, causing Trelawney to squeal and shout at her. Two weeks later, Trelawney again said something to Hermione, this time about her parents while they were trying to use crystal balls to see into the future. Hermione hit the ball onto the ground and ran, fully intending to never step foot into the classroom again.

"Miss Granger, can I see you for a moment after class please?" Minerva asked after Hermione's lesson with her straight after divination.

Hermione waited until the classroom was empty before standing in front of her mother's desk. "Yes?"

"Why did you walk out of divination today?"

"Because I can't keep going if every time I'm there that woman singles me out and says everything possible about you and my parents." Hermione snapped. She hadn't been getting enough rest over the last week and it was starting to show.

Minerva smiled weakly at her. "I never liked divination either. Now, I'm not going any where any time soon, Okay?" Hermione nodded. "Have you been getting enough sleep Kitten?"

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't been sleeping too well." Hermione paused. "Why?"

"Because you're irritable and you have dark circles appearing under your eyes."

"You mean the glamour doesn't work on you?"

Minerva shook her head. "And Severus can see through it too."

Hermione nodded and hung her head waiting for her mother to punish her for not looking after herself.

"Now, I'm not going to say anything, but I am going to say that you are not to use your time-turner after seven o'clock at night so that you can get a full nights rest before the next day. You're doing a forty-eight-hour day with only five hours of sleep if that. You need to pace yourself."

Again, Hermione nodded. She wasn't quite sure that she could open her mouth without snapping at her mother.

~0~0~

A whole two months later, Hermione was in defence against the dark arts class and was looking forward to dealing with a boggart. She smiled as she watched the others in front of her. She laughed along with the others as she saw Professor Snape wearing Neville's Grandmother's clothes, a spider wear roller skates and a snake turn into a jack-in-the-box. Hermione stepped forward and held her wand at the ready as the boggart started to morph into her greatest fear. She saw her parents' dead, then her mother bleeding and dead and then Severus appeared in her place. It continued to change and eventually Hermione collapsed not able to cope with the emotions and shock. Remus stepped up and sent the boggart back to the wardrobe as a popped balloon in the colour of the moon. He turned on his heel and dismissed the class as they had gathered around Hermione and were pointing and laughing at her as she rolled into a ball and sobbed. Remus sat next to her and held her as she cried; he didn't know what else to do.

That night, Hermione lay in her bed in the girls' dormitories. She knew that Professor Lupin had talked to her mother about her boggart and she didn't want to talk about it; she just wanted to be left alone. She tossed and turned until she finally fell into a restless sleep. Scenes of her mother and Severus dying plagued her night. She flew up in bed at three in the morning in a cold sweet. She guessed she had managed to stop herself from screaming as all the other girls were still asleep. Deciding that she could no longer spend any more time away from her mother and Severus, she threw on her robe and ran to her mother's chambers which were on the same floor. She burst through the portrait door and threw herself into her mother's arms as Minerva stood in the doorway of her bedroom looking shocked and saddened.

Minerva held her daughter close and whisper. "What's wrong Kitten?"

"Don't die. Don't leave me."

"I'm not going any where Hermione, I promise. Not for a very long time."

Hermione nodded against her chest. "I want Severus," she whispered.

Minerva looked a little startled at the request, but then again, Remus had told her of her daughter's boggart. Minerva called Severus through and Hermione launched herself into Severus' arms. Severus headed to Hermione's room and lay down with her in his arms. He knew that she was only 13, (well, 14 if you included her use of the time turner) but he was starting to love the girl. Apart from the fact that her body was still changing and growing, she was an adult. Her mind was of an adult. If she wasn't still underage, Severus would have asked her to allow him to court her. He knew it would be a year or two before he could even think about asking her to be his.

~0~0~

A month past and Hermione had moved back into her room in her mother's chambers. She had started to talk to her mother when she wasn't feeling right and had started to write stories which she kept guarded; not even her mother was allowed to read them.

Now though, it was the first Quidditch match of the season and Hermione was looking forward to going and watching it. She wasn't too happy that she wasn't allowed to sit with the Professors in the staff stand this year, but she thought that if she sat at the front in the corner of the Gryffindor stand, then she would be alright.

"You ready to go Kitten?"

"Just coming Mom!" Hermione called from her bedroom. She wrapped her new fire red scarf around her neck and ran into the living room where her mother was waiting for her.

"Come on then." Minerva smiled and held her hand. "Will you be alright in the Gryffindor stand?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't have much choice this year, Professor Dumbledore won't budge on the issue."

"I'm sorry Kitten, I did try to convince him."

"I know. But, apparently, I'm old enough to look after myself now."

"You are, but there are some things that people can't protect themselves from."

"Like bullying," Hermione whispered.

Minerva nodded. "Now, tell be about what you've been doing with Severus."

Hermione smiled brightly and started talking happily about her potions lessons. She was really enjoying them and the conversation with her mother about what she was working on. They talked until they reached the Quidditch Pitch and they had to go their separate ways. Hermione was upset to find that all the front seats in the Gryffindor stand were taken and the only few options left were on the middle row, right in the thick of the group. Hermione sighed and chose one of the few seats left. She smiled when she saw her mother wave at her and Severus sit next to her.

Minerva looked over and waved at her daughter and caused her to smile. She took a seat between Severus and Albus and pulled her heavy outdoor cloak tighter around her body.

"How is she Minerva?"

"She's okay Severus. A little nervous about being with the other Gryffindors, but she seems happy." Minerva smiled at him and turned her attention to the pitch where Madame Rolanda Hooch was starting the game.

Three hours later, the ground frosted over and the air became ice cold and foggy. Hermione panicked and stood from her seat and attempted to run from the stands, but the other Gryffindors just pushed her around in a circle. A dementor hovered close by and Hermione fainted out cold. She screamed but wasn't heard over the screams of the other students.

Severus looked up for Hermione as Minerva was concentrating on her patronus and when he noticed he couldn't see her, he let his mind wonder through those of the students (which he hated to do and only did so in the case of a dire emergency) until he found Hermione. She was screaming in her mind from physical and emotional pain. Severus rushed over to the Gryffindor stands and Minerva quickly glanced at Severus and rushed of after him when she realised where he was heading. She managed to keep her patronus at full power even though she wasn't concentrating on it and pushed through the throngs of running students. Hermione was being lifted into Severus' arms when Minerva found them. She felt her magic wane a little, so thought of nights of passion with Alan and that soon brought her patronus back to full power.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine Minerva. I'll take her to your rooms if you'll get Mrs Dumbledore to check on my Slytherins once you are done here."

"Of course Severus."

Severus nodded and quickly left, his robes billowing out behind him as always.

Half an hour later, Minerva quickly entered her chambers and brought her crying daughter into her arms.

"Are you okay Kitten?"

Hermione nodded and sniffed. "I don't think I can stay here any more Mom. It gets worse every time."

"I know, I know. But you have to be strong."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to have to be strong all the time Mom. I just want to be me, but with the dementors about, I can't sink into thoughts of my parents or even sleep properly. Every night since we've com back I've had nightmares. I hate it!"

"I know Kitten, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Hermione nodded. "I know, I'm sorry."

Minerva held her daughter closer to her as she cried. She nodded at Severus in thanks and he slipped out the portrait door.

~0~0~

Over the course of the next few months, Hermione began to slip into a depression that not even her mother could get her out of. But, she wasn't the only one; a lot of the staff had also fallen into a depression along with some of the older students. The dementors were having a bigger effect on the people in the castle than what Albus thought they would. And one night, they even proved useless.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered to no-one but herself.

"The fat lady, she's gone."

"Gone?"

Dumbledore pushed through the crowd with Minerva and Severus hot on his heels. He looked at the portrait and ordered the Fat Lady to be found, then turned to the students. "You will all make your way to the Great Hall and spend the night there."

Hermione looked at her mother and Minerva went up to her and held her hand as they started to walk through the corridors at a subdued pace.

"Minerva," Albus shouted after her.

"What Albus?" Minerva turned on her heels, but still held her daughter's hand.

"You are needed here."

"My daughter needs me more at the moment Albus, besides, you have Severus and you are the headmaster." Minerva smirked at him and he smiled back, he was just keeping up appearances and would speak to her later.

That night, the whole school, both staff and students, slept in the Great Hall. Hermione slept between Minerva and Severus as they had been permitted to rest if they could. Severus was still up reading by candle light, but Minerva was holding her daughter close and both were slumbering the best they could.

It was now a week before the end of the year, and Hermione was out strolling the grounds when she heard something behind her brush past one of the large bushes. She knew she shouldn't have been out so late, but she couldn't sleep and her mother wasn't at the castle so she had to stay in the Gryffindor dormitories so that she was being watched by Dumbledore and his wife (who was always kind to her and her mother). She stopped in her tracks when she felt a breeze, yet there was no wind. Severus came running at her and pushed her to the ground. A werewolf stood looming over them. Severus guarded Hermione and she closed her eyes tight.

"Potion!" Severus shouted and the potion that was inside one of his pockets zoomed out at smashed into the great beast. The wolf curled up on the floor and froze. Severus sighed and turned to Hermione.

"It's okay now my dear."

"Really?"

Severus nodded. "I've stunned him for now."

"Who is it?"

"Professor Lupin. He usually takes his potion before he transforms so he keeps his mind, but he seems to have forgotten tonight. He shall remain like this until the end of the full moon. Hagrid will come and get him now." Severus sent a patronus to Hagrid and then held Hermione close as a few tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes.

"I want to go home," she whispered.

~0~0~

Hermione was so relieved to step back into McGonagall Manor and was happy when she could just collapse in front of the living room fire and weep. She wanted to get better and pull herself out of the depression that she was in, and she now had full confidence that with her mother by her side and Severus still teaching her, then she would fully recover.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

**_A / N : I'm soooo sorry for not posting last week. I had a few problems with my laptop, but it's all sorted now. I am currently typing the next chapter, and as soon as it is finished, I shall post. The same will have with every chapter after this one. I'm terribly sorry for not posting earlier. *passes out cookies* Please don't be angry._**

**_Thanks to everyone that continues to read and review (each one brings a smile to my face)._**

**_Enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Chapter Four: Fourth Year

"Why can't I go Mom?"

"Because as nice as Molly and Arthur are, their boys are not the nicest."

Hermione nodded; she knew all too well what they were like. "Can you come as well then?"

"I'm sorry Kitten, if there was a way for you to go, then I would let you." Minerva felt bad for having to deny her daughter.

"Minerva!"

"Severus," Minerva gasped as he stepped out of the fireplace. "What's happened?"

"Where's Hermione?"

"Sat behind you," Hermione whispered coldly.

Severus sat next to her on the sofa. "Are you okay?" Hermione nodded. "I'm glad you're here."

"Why?"

"Because the Dark Lord has planned a raid for after the match tonight."

"Are you going?" Hermione asked worried.

"Don't worry my dear, I'm not going tonight."

Hermione relaxed and fell against him, exhausted.

Minerva sighed. "She's not been sleeping too well lately."

"Nightmares?"

Nodding Minerva said, "I've tried everything and nothing works."

Severus nodded. "I'll stay tonight and see what I can do."

"Thank you," Minerva whispered, desperate for her daughter to get some decent sleep.

The next morning, Hermione awoke with the sun. She felt someone behind her and snuggled close. She gasped when she felt something press against her lower back, so she turned and smiled when she saw it was Severus whom was holding her. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his bare chest. Severus woke when he felt Hermione stir, but kept his eyes firmly shut. A smile graced his lips when he felt her turn over and bury herself into his chest.

"Morning Severus," Hermione whispered when she felt his breathing change.

"Morning my dear. Sleep well?"

Hermione nodded. "I've not slept so well since my parents passed on."

Severus placed a kiss to her forehead and whispered his apologies. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks. She politely blushed, but Severus smiled and held her closer. He ignored the sharp pain that shot through his left arm quickly, before it disappeared just as quick.

Minerva knocked lightly on the door and stuck her head around it. "Are you both awake?"

"Yes, but I want to stay right here," Hermione pouted. And to prove that she was truly saying what she wanted, she went back to snuggling close to Severus.

Minerva grinned. "Severus?"

"I'm happy to stay here also."

"Then can I come in?"

"Sure."

Hermione smiled at her mother as she sat on her side of the bed and faced them. "What can we do for you dear mother of mine?"

Minerva didn't say anything, she just passed the paper to Severus so that the two could see the front page.

'_Dark Mark hangs over Quidditch World Cup stadium_'

Hermione gasped and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. Severus shook his head and held Hermione closer. Minerva held her daughter's free hand and blinked hard several times.

~0~0~

Three days later and Hogwarts was once again in session. Hermione felt kind of weird sitting on her own at the Gryffindor table as they waited for the other students to arrive. She diverted her eyes from the large entrance doors and towards the head table where the staff were all seated and chatting to each other. Severus looked at her and excused himself from the table. He sat next to Hermione and held her hand under the table reassuringly. She smiled at him and then looked down at the table in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm just worried what the other students are going to say when they find out I stayed here for most of the summer."

"Don't worry about that. I'll scare the wits out of them if they so much as utter a bad word against you."

Hermione giggled and Severus brought her into her arms. 'What on earth am I doing?' Severus thought to himself as he held her to him.

Hermione wiped her eyes and sat back up on her own. She didn't want Severus to move, but knew that he would have to as the chatter of children was drawing closer.

"I've got move now my dear, but I'll come up tonight," Severus whispered to her.

Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek in thanks as he got up and headed to his seat next to Minerva's empty one.

"Is she okay Severus?" Albus asked from his seat in the middle.

"She is now." Severus was always short with the headmaster when he asked something concerning Hermione.

After the sorting, Albus stood and brought the attention of the whole hall to him. Hermione glanced at her mother worried, but Minerva shook her head and she smiled, turning her attention to the Headmaster.

"This year Hogwarts shall be host to the Triwizard Tournament. It was discontinued in 1792 when the death toll became to high. This year though, the Ministry of Magic has been successful in bringing back the Triwizard Tournament. There will be one champion from each of the three schools taking part. Each champion will have to go through three most difficult and dangerous tasks to win the Triwizard Cup for their school. The champion that wins shall have a personal prize of eternal glory and one thousand galleons. The Ministry and Heads of the three schools, have decided that there will be an age restriction of 17." Albus waited for the chatter to die down before he continued. "Now I think we shall welcome our guests ... the girls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxine!"

A group of eleven girls came skipping down the middle of the Great Hall, all clad in light blue silk robes, blue sparkling butterflies fluttering around them as they came towards the head table. Two more girls did cartwheels and summersaults all the way down in the wake of their Headmistress. Madame Maxine was a giant, in both size and blood. She pulled just as much attention from the boys in the hall as the girls had with their form fitting robes.

Hermione sat in her seat and sighed as she watched them bow and turn off to one of the side tables that had been set out. She smiled at her mother briefly before turning to stare at the table and currently empty silver plate.

After greeting the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Albus stood back at his podium and draw the attention on everyone in the hall for a second time. "Let us now greet our final guests, the sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff!"

A group of boys stormed in banging staffs against the stone flooring of the hall, golden sparks coming off every time. A few stopped to dance and do a few tricks with fire in front of the head table as Karkaroff and Viktor Krum joined them.

Minerva leaned back in her seat shocked and a little worried with what the year would turn out like. Hermione too had leaned away from them in her seat. She was scared that they would do more to her than just call her names. They were all fine looking boys and one of them was famous. She pulled a face as they walked past her to go and take their seats on the only empty table in the room.

"Now that we have welcomed our guests, let us eat!" Albus raised his hands in the air and the tables filled with food.

Hermione glanced at her filled plate and pulled a face. She picked up her fork and picked at her food. Her stomach was churning and she really wasn't in the mood to eat. She was tired and had a headache. She was thankful though, that the Beauxbatons' girls gave the rest of Gryffindor something else to gossip about, other than her.

Minerva watched her daughter pick at her food and frowned when she saw her place her head in her hands and rub her temples. She turned to Albus and excused herself.

Albus turned to her as she stood and caught her wrist. "I don't think you should leave Minerva. What impression would that give our guests?"

"The impression that I have a daughter that needs to go the hospital wing." Minerva indicated her daughter who now had tears pouring down her cheeks and was trying to hold her head up.

Albus shook his head. "I can't let you go to her."

"You can be right evil sometimes Dumbledore," Minerva whispered coldly to him.

"Let her go love, Hermione really does seem unwell."

Just at that moment Hermione stood from her chair and ran from the Hall. Severus followed quickly not bothering to excuse himself.

"Now may I go Headmaster?" Minerva gritted through clenched teeth.

Albus nodded and turned to his wife who had put down her drink. "What has gotten into you today? Just because your old buddies come along to stay for the year, does not mean that you have to suddenly go back to acting the way you were before I got my claws into you and changed you for the better. Bare in mind Albus, that you don't just have a best friend in Minerva to lose this time round; you also have a wife, me." Natasha stood and stalked out of the hall, not even bothering to peck her husband's cheek as she would normally before she left for the night.

Albus sighed and turned back to his meal, thinking over what his wife had said.

Meanwhile, Hermione was lay in her bed with Severus holding her close. Minerva was sat on the edge holding a damp cloth to her head, trying to bring her temperature down.

"How are you feeling Kitten?"

"Better now, I guess. I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"For getting you into trouble with Professor Dumbledore."

"Nonsense Hermione. Albus has been in a foul mood since he found out his old friend was coming to the school for the year."

"Karkaroff?"

Minerva nodded. "Now, I'm going to just pop over to Gryffindor Common Room and have a chat with the cubs and then I'll be right back, okay?" Hermione nodded. "I'll leave you with Severus then." Minerva looked at Severus carefully before standing and leaving.

"She doesn't like me being alone with you."

Hermione shook her head. "No," she whispered. "But I do." Hermione snuggled close to him and sighed.

"What are we doing Hermione?"

"I don't know. I fell so safe and loved when I'm with you. I'm just doing what feels natural. It's like, there's something pulling in my chest every time I'm with you, and then something else, something sad and depressing pulls when I'm not." Hermione shrugged. "I don't understand it."

"I do," Severus whispered. "I have the same thing with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Love," Severus whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now, you're currently only fourteen ..."

"Fifteen in a few days."

"Okay, fifteen, so we can't do anything as it is against school rules for a professor to have a relationship with a student whom is underage."

Hermione nodded. "I know," she whispered sadly. "Does that mean that you can't hold me while I sleep for another year?"

"No. It means we can't have a romantic relationship or be intimate before you turn sixteen."

Hermione nodded and brushed her lips quickly against his in understanding before snuggling close and closing her eyes. She felt so much better now that it felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest.

Severus held her closer and ran his fingers through her brown locks as she slept. She was exhausted and needed a good nights sleep. He could feel her temperature start to spike, so held the damp cloth against her head again.

When Minerva came back almost three hours later, after having stopped off to speak to Albus, she walked into Hermione's room to see Hermione wrapped up lovingly in Severus' arms. She had allowed it the one night, as he was helping her daughter sleep, but now, there was no reason for him to be in her bed. And defiantly not holding her the way he was.

"Severus!"

Hermione and Severus shot up in bed and looked at Minerva. Hermione let a few tears fall down her cheeks, she knew what was coming.

"Go back to sleep my dear," Severus whispered. "I'll be back soon."

Hermione nodded and grabbed a book from the bedside table. Severus followed Minerva out into the living room.

"Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow when Hermione was in one of her classes?"

"No. What is going on between you and my daughter?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because it sure doesn't look like nothing."

"I was holding her as she sleeps. Minerva, you know that the only way she gets some decent sleep is with someone holding her and the only way that you get any sleep is when your in your bed with your portrait of Alan. Who else is going to hold Hermione while she sleeps?"

"Mom," Hermione whispered as she walked into the room. "I love him, Mom." Hermione walked up to her mother and held her hands in her own smaller ones. "We're not acting on our feelings Mom, Severus just holds me so I can sleep without any nightmares waking me."

"Honest?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Mom. Nothing between us has happened."

"Other than the odd kiss."

Hermione nodded. "But that's it Mom, honestly."

Minerva nodded and looked at Severus. "Severus?"

"She's telling the truth Minerva. I won't act on my feelings until she turns sixteen."

Minerva nodded once more and stood. "Good night," she whispered and went to her bed, locking the door behind her.

Hermione went back to her room and Severus went with her. Hermione cried herself to sleep and Severus held her the whole time, whispering quietly to her.

~0~0~

Over the next few months, Minerva slowly become for accustomed to the idea of her daughter being in love with her potions professor; that was only once she had sat down and talked to Alan's portrait and she remembered that she too was just fifteen when she fell in love with her potion's professor. The only difference was, there was a war around the corner and Severus won't be able to leave Hogwarts to be with her until the war with Voldemort was finally over.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sat in defence against the dark arts with Professor Moody. She had her hands over her eyes as he showed the three unforgivable curses. The first was the imperious curse. He commanded the spider to jump about the room and try and drown herself, all with a small flick of his wand when he wanted her to do something. Hermione sat bewildered as she watched the spider be forced to a inch from the surface of the water that sat in a bucket on the window ledge. She sighed when he put the spider back on his desk and hoped and prayed that he wouldn't do any of the others. There was a reason they were unforgivable. She kept silent until Professor Moody put the spider on her desk.

"Could you please perform the last unforgivable curse, Miss Granger?"

"No."

"Sorry?"

"I said no. I can't do it."

"Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention with your head of house for not doing as you're told."

Hermione stood with her bag on her shoulder and ran. She kept running until she was in her mother's arms, even though she was teaching.

"Kitten, what's wrong?"

"Moody, he wanted me to do the last unforgivable curse."

Minerva shook her head and held her daughter close. "It's okay, you didn't have to do it."

"He took points off me and then gave me a detention with you."

"Well, you don't have to do the detention okay?" Hermione nodded. "Go through to our chambers and I'll be in after I've spoken to Albus." Again Hermione nodded and headed quickly went through to the living room, fully aware that people were laughing at her.

Two hours later, Hermione was joined in the living room by her mother and Severus. She immediately went to Severus who held her before turning to her mother and having her hold her for a while.

~0~0~

It was the beginning of November when the Triwizard champions were announced. Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons Academy; Viktor Krum for Durmstrang; Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts and Harry potter, also for Hogwarts. Hermione just shook her head and turned her attention away from what was happening at the head table. She saw her mother stand and head out of the side door with the four champions. Severus brushed past Hermione and left a note in her hand as he was heading out of the Great Hall to collect something for Albus.

_Hermione,_

_Tonight has not gone to plan and your mother has to deal with the foul mood that Albus is in once more. She has asked me to ask you if you would prefer to stay with me for a while. I would like it if you agreed, but I will be with you either way. Please speak to your mother before making a decision._

_Be safe love,_

_Severus_

Hermione stayed through the whole feast, and ran to her mother's office as soon as she had finished, knowing that that would be where she would go when having to deal with the headmaster's bad mood.

"Mom?"

"Hello Kitten. Did you get Severus' note?"

Hermione nodded. "He said to speak to you before I decided."

Minerva nodded and held out her hand. Hermione went to her and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I want you to go and stay with Severus."

"Why?"

"Because I have to be a hostess to Karkaroff while he is here."

"Why?"

"Because the Slytherins had taken to him and Albus seems to think that I need some male company."

"But, I don't want to live in the dungeons. I love Severus, but I like it up here."

"I know Kitten. If Severus really wants you to stay with me then, he can come too."

"Okay."

That night Severus took Hermione up to her mother's chambers.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Kitten. Are you staying here tonight?"

Hermione nodded. "What room has he got?"

"He hasn't."

"What?"

"He refused to stay near a Gryffindor, so he managed to persuade Albus to let him have a room of his own."

"And you were going to let me stay with Severus any way?"

Minerva nodded. "Alan did more with me than just hold me in my fourth year."

"But, if I remember correctly Minerva, you were already sixteen."

"Indeed I was. But I trust you with my daughter Severus and I trust my daughter too."

"Thanks Mom." Hermione hugged her mother. "I'm going to go to bed now."

Minerva nodded and wished her good night. She looked up at Severus who was stood still. "Go be with my daughter Severus."

That night Severus held Hermione close after having a long talk about what her mother was like with her father and then they discussed their current potions project before giving in to slumber. Minerva lay alone in her double bed talking to Alan's portrait about their daughter and about times in her school years that she spent with Alan in an empty classroom or in his chambers.

~0~0~

The Christmas trees in the Great Hall had been put up and the first task was announced that evening.

"In just two days, on the 26th of November, the first Triwizard task shall take place out on the Quidditch pitch. Until that time, only staff shall know what to the task will include." Dumbledore stopped to speak to Karkaroff for a moment. "There has been a change of schedule, and the task as been moved forward to today. The task shall start in two hours." Dumbledore sat down until his wife said something to him and he stood and walked out of the hall.

Hermione shook her head and rose when her mother did, seeing as Severus had already left.

"Mom."

"Hello Kitten. Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "What's wrong with Dumbledore? He seems angry."

"He and his wife have had another falling out over the tournament. He has also fallen out with me and many other members of staff because of the tournament and his attitude toward everyone."

"Why is he so different lately?"

"When he was younger, he and his group of friends were followers of Grindelwald; Natasha changed him, but it seems that now Karkaroff is back in his life, he is slowly going back to his old ways. Nothing seems to be stopping him." Minerva sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, you are to sit with me and Severus in the teachers box for the tournament, so go wrap up warm, we may be out for a while."

Hermione nodded, hugged her mother and then ran up the stairs to fetch her cloak. Five minutes later she met her mother and Severus at the doors to the entrance hall.

"I'm ready." Hermione smiled and linked her fingers with Severus' briefly.

"How are you dear?"

"I'm good thank you love."

Severus looked shocked, but smiled and squeezed her hand before letting go. Hermione walked as close to Severus as possible and he kept brushing his hand against her. Minerva smiled and held Hermione's other hand. She was nervous and knew that Hermione would be too when she found out what the task involved.

Two hours later, Hermione looked eager to watch the first task, but when they brought a dragon out, she gasped and grabbed Severus' hand.

"It's okay dear," he whispered in her ear.

Minerva looked at her daughter before Albus caught her attention. "I need you in the tent with the champions Minerva."

She nodded. "I've got to go and help out, okay Kitten?"

"Okay Mom. I'll stay with Severus."

"I'll see you after the task." Minerva pressed a kiss to her forehead and briskly walked off to join the champions in the tent.

Viktor Krum was the first to come out onto the pitch to face his chosen dragon. There were times when Hermione closed her eyes and squeezed Severus' hand. But for the most part, she was intrigued with the way that he used transfiguration to confuse the dragon and get the golden egg that the female dragon was protecting.

"Don't worry dear; the dragons can't see the crowd."

Hermione nodded and watched as Fleur took the stage. Hermione watched as she used her knowledge of dragons to coax the dragon into trusting her so that she could retrieve the golden egg. She laughed a few times, and corrected some of the things the girl did in her mind. She looked at Severus and smiled during the fifteen minute break.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"I'm good love, yourself?"

"I'm well. Are you enjoying the events so far?"

"I am. I'm a little hungry though."

Severus nodded and reached into his pocket. "Here you go dear." He passed her a sandwich that he had in a shrunken basket in one of his many robe pockets.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Not a problem. I don't won't you to fall ill." He smiled at his love and ate a sandwich of his own.

Once the pair had finished eating, Hermione leaned into Severus and he put his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm cold," Hermione chattered as Cedric came out onto the pitch to battle for his egg.

Severus brought her closer to him, so that they were sharing the same chair. "If you get any colder let me know." Severus expanded his cloak and wrapped it around the both of them.

"Thank you." Hermione kissed Severus on the cheek and smiled before turning her attention back to the task.

Hermione and Severus stayed silent and attentive for the two hours it took for Cedric to finally retrieve his egg.

"Finally," Severus sighed. Hermione looked up at him and smiled briefly before snuggling close to his side. "Are you okay my dear?"

Hermione nodded then changed her mind and shook her head. "I'm not feeling too well."

Severus soothingly rubbed her back. "We've got a half an hour break now, would you like to go for a walk or stay here and close your eyes?"

"Close my eyes for a while I think Severus."

"Of course my darling."

"I like that."

"What?"

"'Darling'."

Severus smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Then that is what I shall call you all the time."

Hermione giggled. "Feel free to call me anything you want." She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling exhaustion take over.

Severus held her close and pressed a kiss to her head. He smiled to himself and let his mind wander. He was completely oblivious to the many pairs of eyes that were focused on them.

Hermione awoke with a start half an hour later when Dumbledore's voice brought everyone's attention back to the first task.

"Sorry darling."

"It's okay Severus; I shouldn't have gone to sleep in the first place."

"I don't mind Hermione. You needed to rest." Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close as Harry Potter took his go with his dragon.

Hermione buried herself in Severus' chest when Harry flew over the stands, causing the dragon to break free of its chains. Hermione's leg got caught by the tail as it slid through the stand.

"Are you okay, darling?"

"I'm fine." Hermione didn't even realise her leg had been caught as she was so cold and numb.

An hour later and Hermione went to stand once the task had finished, but found that she couldn't use her leg. She fell onto Severus who held her to him.

"Are you okay dear?"

Hermione shook her head and tears started to slip down her cheeks. The pain from her slit leg was starting to register in her brain. Severus gently pulled up the bottom of Hermione's robes to check her injury.

"I need to get you inside so I can get this fixed up, okay?"

Hermione nodded and slipped her arms around his neck so he could carry her back to the castle. "It hurts Sev," she whispered in his ear as they began the long walk to the castle.

"I know my darling, but there is nothing I can do without any potions."

"Can't you summon them?"

"Not with the entrance doors shut."

"Then talk to me ... please."

Severus obliged and began a conversation on the newest potion he was thinking of inventing. Hermione added her thoughts and was pleased to receive a kiss on the lips for everything the potions master thought was a good idea.

They soon arrived in the Hospital Wing, and lucky for them, Madame Pomfrey was down with the four champions so they had the whole wing to themselves. Hermione grinned when a nice thought of the two of them passed through her mind, but the pain soon overwhelmed her and she cried. Severus worked as quickly as he could. He had already stopped the bleeding, but it was proving a difficulty to close up.

"Don't worry if you can't get it perfect, love, I don't mind having a scar."

"I know petal but I don't want you to have to live with one."

"It's not that bad Severus. Besides, we could always make something that'll get rid of scars."

"Sounds like a plan." Severus closed up the deep wound and smiled. "How does that feel?"

"Just like new."

"Glad to know." Severus sat on the bed and brought Hermione into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I hadn't realised. It must have been the dragon that Potter was trying to defeat."

Severus nodded. "I'd brace yourself for what your mother's going to say."

"She's won't be too bad, she'll kiss and hug me for a while before shouting at me before she goes back to her normal self after apologising." Hermione rested her head on Severus' chest and sighed when she felt a caressing hand on her leg. "Can we go back to my room, please?"

With a nod and an almost inaudible 'pop' Severus and Hermione appeared in her bedroom under the covers of her bed. Severus changed their clothes into night wear with a flick of his wand and Hermione snuggled close to his bare chest, shut her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Severus followed soon after, his dreams filled with images of Hermione as his wife and mother of his children.

~0~0~

December came quickly for everyone in the draughty castle. Hermione was sat in the library working through some of her potions work for Severus when Viktor Krum sat next to her.

"Yes?" she asked after he sat there silently watching her for ten minutes.

"You is very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Woulds you like to come to ze ball wiv me?"

"I would love you, but I'll have to check that my boyfriend isn't going."

Krum nodded. "As friends."

Hermione nodded. "I'll teach you to dance."

"How?"

"I saw you in the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall when the ball was announced."

"She is a good dancer."

"She is," Hermione agreed. "I'll be back here after dinner."

"I shall be here vaiting for you."

Hermione nodded and stood with her book clutched to her chest. She head straight for Severus' office knowing he would be marking 'round about now.

"Hermione, what a pleasant surprise."

Hermione smiled, set her book on one of the chairs and went and stood to the side of him. "Can we talk please, Sev?"

"Of course." Severus brought Hermione into his lap and held her close. "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"The Yule Ball," Hermione whispered.

"What about it love?"

"Viktor Krum asked me to go to the ball with him as a friend if I teach him to dance."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I would much rather go with you, but what with me being your student I didn't know how you would react to that."

"Darling, I love you and would want nothing more than to go with you to the ball, but you're right, it wouldn't be good if I showed up with you on my arm because of the school rules."

Hermione nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"Go with Krum. Tell him that you're taken and that if he lays a single inappropriate hand on you, he'll lose it."

Hermione giggled and brushed her lips against his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

After dinner Hermione headed back to the library where Krum was waiting for her to give him her answer.

"Herminny, have you spoken to your lover?"

"I have. I can come with you to the ball as _friends._ He asked me to tell you that if you touch any part of my body inappropriately, then you'll lose your hands."

"Of course. I understand."

"Good."

All the days and weeks leading up to the Yule Ball Hermione spent two hours before dinner with Krum, teaching him to dance and then spent the whole of the rest of the evening with Severus. She knew it hurt Severus to let her go with Krum, but then again, she also knew that he would rather have her go with someone than go alone.

~0~0~

The night of Christmas Eve came quickly. Hermione was sat in her room with her mother shaking through nerves. She wasn't going with Severus, but he was going to be there and he was going to see her in the dress that she had picked out the week before. She wanted nothing more than for him to approve, but she was so nervous that after tonight he wouldn't want to be with her. She told her mother that, but Minerva sat there and laughed.

"Don't be silly Kitten. He loves you more than you know. He would do anything to keep you as his. Now, let's get this dress on you before Severus starts to wonder where you are."

Hermione nodded and slipped the silk dress on over her head. "You're right," she whispered. "And I love him."

Half an hour later, Hermione stepped into the entrance hall where the staff and champions were waiting. Hermione's eyes ran over everyone as she walked down the stairs with her mother, but she failed to find Severus anywhere.

"Where is he," she whispered frantically to her mother.

"He's probably watching the other students in the Great Hall.

Hermione nodded and went over to Viktor Krum. Minerva joined Albus in one corner of the room and watched as her daughter chatted uncomfortably with the Durmstrang champion.

"Where is Natasha tonight, Albus?"

"She has fallen ill and isn't able to be here tonight."

"Go and be with her, I'll hold the fort."

Albus shook his head. "I will go up later tonight if everything is well here."

Minerva sighed and shook her head, there was no use in arguing with him. "You've changed Albus," Minerva said icily before going to gather the four champions ready to open the ball with the first dance.

Minerva led them into the hall and onto the dance floor. Hermione smiled widely when she saw Severus run his eyes over her body. She had to pull her concentration away from her lover and back to Krum so that they could dance the opening dance. After four minutes of dancing, Hermione pulled away and headed straight for the punch bowl.

"Best stare clear of that _Miss McGonagall_."

Hermione spun around and smiled at Severus who had come to stand behind her. "Of course." Hermione couldn't bring herself to say 'Professor' and didn't trust herself not to say his given name.

Severus handed her a glass of water and she smiled in thanks.

Over the course of the evening, Hermione danced with many of the boys in the hall. She also danced with most of the teachers including her mother and the headmaster. She hated to even think that Dumbledore had changed, and not for the good either. When everyone started to head off to bed or find a private place to be with their dates, Hermione headed for the exit but was surrounded by a bunch of Slytherins.

"Well look here, isn't this the mudblood filth that everyone loves so much."

"Out of my way, Malfoy."

"What do you say lads, shall we move?"

They did, but they closed the circle around her. Insults were thrown at her left, right and centre and a few 'slipped hands' found their way to her face and body. When they decided that they had had enough of her, they headed down to the dungeons. Hermione slipped down onto one of the stairs and sobbed. Severus had seen the whole thing but as he made is way to stop it, peeves decided to interrupt the current dance. When he had finally sorted him out, he headed straight for Hermione at an almost run. He sat on the step next to her and she fell into his arms, not caring who saw them. Severus whispered lovingly and soothingly rubbed her back until she had calmed down.

"Are you okay love?"

Hermione shook her head. "It hurts."

"Where?"

"Everywhere. Why did they do that? I'm not a muggle-born."

"I know love, and only those that need to know that Minerva and Alan are your parents." Hermione nodded and snuggled close. "Now, let's get you to your room so that I can clean you up."

"Sounds like a plan," she whispered.

Severus helped her stand and wrapped one arm around her waist and grasped her hand with his free one. It didn't take them too long to get to her room in her mother's chambers. After Severus cleaned up her cuts and got rid of her bruises, Hermione lay on her side with her head resting on his chest.

"We didn't get to dance," she pouted.

Severus brushed their lips together before smiling. "That we didn't."

"Can we?"

"I don't know."

"Please Sev, please," Hermione pleaded.

Severus stood, scooped Hermione up into his arms and went into the living room. He put her on her feet, moved the furniture out of the way and put on some classical music with a single wave of his hand. "May I have this dance." He bowed and held out his hand.

Hermione smiled and placed her hand into her lover's. Severus held her close and they swayed to the music. Hermione rested her head on his chest and sighed. She was so very happy at that moment. Severus pressed a kiss to the top of her head and continued to hold her and they swayed to the music. That was how Minerva found them two hours later.

"You two best get to bed."

"Yes Mom." Hermione giggled as Severus picked her up and spun her around.

"Get her to bed Severus."

"Yes Ma'am." Severus marched to the bedroom with his precious cargo in his arms.

Christmas was a wonderful event for Hermione, Severus and Minerva. Hermione got to spend the whole day in the arms of the ones she loves, while Severus got to spend the day holding Hermione. Minerva was happy that she got to spend the day with her daughter without any interruptions. It was by far the best Christmas that any of them had had in a long time.

~0~0~

It was January and Hermione was curled up in her bed feeling like hell. She had fallen ill a few days previous and wasn't feeling any better. Severus came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Like hell."

Severus brushed a lose lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "You'll feel better soon."

"I hope so, I hate feeling like this." Hermione leaned forward and Severus held her in his arms. "Want to hear about the second task?"

"Please."

"Something important to each of the champions is going to be taken and hidden in the Black Lake. Each champion will have exactly one hour to retrieve it. If they don't succeed then whatever was taken will be brought back up as soon as the hour is over."

"Sounds a little boring to watch."

Severus chuckled. "What would you like to do instead of watch?"

"Lay in bed with you. When is the next task?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then I'm kind of happy I'm sick."

Severus smiled and kissed her forehead once more.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay Mommy," Hermione whispered, her energy leaving her.

Minerva sat on the other side of the bed and held one of Hermione's hands. "You're not going to like what I've got to say; either of you."

"Spit it out Minerva."

"Severus, be nice," Hermione chided quietly.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Minerva smiled then turned serious. "Albus has just informed me that you've been chosen to be Krum's something important. I've tried to suede Albus, but he won't budge."

Hermione sighed. "Looks like I'm going to be spending more than a week in bed."

"I'm not going to complain." Severus teased. "Seriously, I'm not happy with you having to go under the lake."

"Neither am I Sev. Now, I'm tired." Hermione lay down and Severus joined her.

"Sweet dreams Kitten. I'll wake you in the morning when Albus wants to take you down to the lake."

Hermione nodded sleepily and turned over, burying into his now bare chest.

The next day went far too slow for Severus. He waited with baited breath for Krum to bring Hermione back to the surface. Half an hour into the task Hermione was brought back to the surface and was helped up onto the deck. Severus rushed to her side and wrapped her up in a heavy fluffy towel.

"Sev...erus," she breathed.

"I'm here love, I'm here." Severus held her close and tried to keep her as warm as he could.

Hermione leaned against her lover and let her tears fall. "I can't breathe," she gasped.

Severus scooped her up and apperated straight to the hospital wing. "Poppy!"

"Oh Merlin, what's happened."

"She was one of the people that needed to be saved."

"In her condition, she could have died. What on earth was Albus thinking?" Poppy continued to rant as she performed different spells on Hermione.

Severus stood to the side and watched as Poppy worked. He felt Minerva join him half an hour later.

"How is she Poppy," Severus asked when she stopped waving her wand.

"She'll be okay. She needs to rest, and I don't mean lay in bed and read, I mean lay is bed and do nothing." Poppy stormed off. "Take her home," she shouted over her shoulder.

Severus scooped her up and held her close. Minerva followed closely behind as they went to Minerva's chambers.

"Do you mind if I stay with her?"

Minerva shook her head. "Look after her Severus."

"I will."

Minerva nodded and after pressing a kiss to her forehead and whispering her love to her, she went to have sharp words with Albus before retiring for the night.

Severus woke Hermione and helped her change into a silk night gown and put her back in the bed and then stripped down to his black silk boxers and climbed under the sheets. Hermione turned over and snuggled close to Severus. He wrapped his arms round her and held her close throughout the night.

~0~0~

After two weeks of complete bed-rest and spending hours on end of quality time with her mother and lover and Hermione was back to her usual studious self. She was happy to be back to her lessons and was more than happy to find out that the third and final task had been planned. She may not agree with the tasks (mainly because she had been injured in each one), but they were interesting to watch. She gathered in the stands with the other Gryffindor students as Severus had been called away. Hermione's mind was all over the place and she was filled with nothing but worry for the one she loves. As the task was nothing interesting and everyone was talking amongst themselves, Hermione had nothing to distract her imagination from working over-time. She was brought from her thoughts when everyone started gathering around Potter and Cedric Diggory. She followed suit and gasped at what she saw. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks and she turned and ran back to the castle. She vaguely registered her mother coming after her, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get into Severus' chambers and hide under the duvet that smelt so much like him.

Three hours later and Minerva joined Hermione in Severus' chambers, with the man himself.

"Severus!" Hermione threw herself into his arms and he held her tight, his own tears falling.

"Its okay love, I'm here. Nothing's going to happen to you." Hermione nodded and lay back down in the bed. Severus turned to Minerva. "Would you like to stay in the spare room?"

"Thank you Severus that would be great."

Severus nodded stiffly and turned to the bathroom to clean up. Hermione smiled and pulled her mother into a tight hug before she turned over and slipped into a restless sleep. Severus slipped in behind her and held her close, whispering his love softly in her ear. He was so glad that he wasn't involved in the Dark Lord's plans for that night and had been called to brew a new potion for the Dark Mark for the new and young followers.

~0~0~

The following couple of days passed by quickly; which pleased everyone in the castle immensely. Hermione was happy to be able to go and hide at McGonagall Manor with her mother and hopefully Severus for eight weeks and let the world pass by until school was once more in session. Severus was glad that he didn't have to teach any more dunderheads for a few weeks, but would have that any day above giving the Dark Lord freedom to call him whenever he wished. Minerva was looking forward to nothing more than spending time with her daughter. She had drifted from her throughout the year and she wanted nothing more than to make it up to her as soon as they got back home.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

**_A / N : I'm soooo sorry that I haven't posted for forever, but A-Levels got on top of me. I haven't finished Hermione's fifth year yet, but I thought I'd give you something. Unfortunatly I haven't had time to throughly proof read, so all mistake are my own and I shall go back when I have more time and change anything that needs changing. Hope you'll all forgive me for not updating for so long. Hope you all had a good Christmas and Happy New Year. Enjoy this chapter! Even if I haven't finished the year, I shall post again on Thursday. Enjoy! I hope to have a smile on my face after a stressful day at sixth form tomorrow when I come home to your wonderful words *hands out cookies*_**

* * *

Chapter Five : Fifth Year Part A

"Where are we going Mom?"

"You'll see."

"Please tell me."

"Headquarters."

Hermione nodded not understanding. She could tell her mother was worried so she went without any more fuss. She followed her mother into a narrow hallway. She cringed and started to shake slightly when she heard a group of Gryffindors shouting upstairs.

"Is Severus here, Mom?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"He should be in the living room." Minerva pointed out a door as she passed it and Hermione entered.

Severus was stood in front of the fire place and after locked and silencing the room, Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned and pulled her close.

"Are you okay, Sev?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Hermione looked up at his knowingly and he changed his mind. "I'm tired," he admitted quietly.

Hermione leaned forward and rested her head on his chest and Severus rested his head on hers.

"I'm here Sev," Hermione whispered.

"I'm here Mia," Severus whispered back.

The pair stood there holding each other for what felt like hours before Minerva managed to break into the room.

"You're needed in the kitchen Severus."

"What about me?"

"You can stay here."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "I want to stay with Severus. I haven't seen him for the whole of the summer."

"I know Kitten, but this is a school meeting."

"Then put a silencing bubble around me." Hermione pleaded.

Minerva gave in when her daughter's eyes filled with tears. "Fine," she sighed.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered and hugged her mother briefly before going back to Severus' side.

In the kitchen Hermione sat next to Severus and placed a hand on his thigh. Severus put his hands in his lap and entwined their fingers together. Hermione couldn't hear a word of what was being said, but she could tell by the faces of the people sat around the table that they weren't very happy about what Dumbledore was telling them. She squeezed his hand when she started to feel the anger come of him. Hermione wanted nothing more than to hear what was being said so that she could comfort her love. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Severus next to her.

"Hermione, wake up Kitten."

"Leave her be, Minerva," Severus sighed.

"No need, I'm awake." Hermione whispered sleepily. Hermione opened her eyes slightly and was glad that she found she was in Severus' lap in a comfy chair in the library in front of the fireplace which held a blazing fire. After stretching, Hermione looked up at her mother. "Why'd you wake me Mom?"

"This came for you." Minerva handed her daughter a letter

"Hogwarts?" Minerva nodded and Hermione shrugged. She carefully broke the seal and looked up at Severus who just smiled at her. Her eyes darted quickly over the parchment, her eyes lit up as she read and once she had finished she looked up at her mother. "You knew about this?"

"I had to choose."

"But what about the other students? You know better than me that they already think I get special treatment because I'm your daughter."

"How?"

"I look like you, it's not rocket science." Hermione stood, gave the letter to her mother and started to walk. The next day Severus found her on the edge of the brook at the bottom of the garden that no body knew about. They stayed there for the whole day, Severus just holding and comforting his love.

Hermione spent the remainder of the holiday with her mother and Severus at Headquarters, as she knew it as. She had had few problems with the other students staying at the same place, but once they saw her laughing and sat with Severus in the library one evening, they laid off her for what was left of the summer break.

~0~0~

Hermione entered the Great Hall with her mother, the evening before the students were due to arrive. One round table was set out where the house tables would be in the morning. Each member of staff was sat at the table and once Hermione took her usual place beside Severus and her mother, there was one seat left, on the other side of her lover. The doors opened once again and a short woman dressed completely in pink. Dumbledore stood and addressed the staff.

"This is Dolores Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic. They have appointed her to take the defence against the dark arts position this year."

"Thank you, Headmaster." She went to take her seat next to Severus when she noticed Hermione. "And, why, may I ask, is there a student here?"

"She is my daughter and has every right to be here." Minerva answered as calmly as she could.

Dolores threw a filthy look at Minerva and Hermione before sitting for her meal. Hermione looked down at her full plate and tried to stop her eyes from filling with tears at all the thoughts about the coming year began to flow through her. Severus noticed her struggle and placed a hand on her thigh and made soothing circles with his finger tips. Hermione concentrated on his touches throughout the meal and only ate her pudding of a fruit salad. She kept silent and made sure she kept her mind firmly focused on her lover and family. Dolores kept looking at Hermione while she spoke about students of the school and past events. Hermione could tell that the staff were unhappy having the Ministry interfering with the school. She could have sworn that she heard her mother mumble under her breath about the woman.

Hermione pushed away from the table a little while later. "Excuse me Headmaster, I'm not feeling to well."

"Of course, Hermione."

"Thank you." She turned and left the hall.

Minerva turned to look at Severus and raised her brow. Severus took the hint and moved to stand behind Minerva so they could have a whispered conversation.

"Is Hermione okay?"

"I don't think so. She was looking forward to coming back this year."

"Meet me in my office in five?"

Minerva nodded and excused herself. Severus soon followed.

"What do you want to speak about Severus?"

"Why would Hermione suddenly feel ill?"

"She's probably worried that that Umbridge woman is going to take the two of us away from her." Severus sighed and sat down. Minerva sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Don't worry Severus, we won't let the Toad come between us and Hermione." She stood and smiled. "Now, I'm in a meeting tomorrow until an hour before the students arrive. Spend the day with her."

"I will. Thank you Minerva."

"Not a problem. But, if you hurt my little girl, you'll have _me_ to deal with."

"I love her Minerva. I have no intention of hurting her."

"Good." Minerva smiled once more before turning and leaving the draughty dungeons.

Severus stayed seated for a while before deciding to crack on with his work for the start of the new school year.

~0~0~

The next morning Hermione woke late, having decided to have a sleep in. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Severus sat in the chair next to her bed, hunched over working on what seemed to be lesson plans.

"Morning," she whispered sleepily.

"Good morning my love, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"Tired but happy."

Hermione smiled. "Come and lay with me?"

Severus nodded and took off his outer robe and joined his love in the bed. Hermione snuggled close and he held her tight.`

"I was worried about you when you excused yourself last night."

"I'm sorry. I had a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

Hermione went to shake her head, but changed her mind. "I'm worried that having the Ministry here is going to mean I can't see you and Mom."

"I'll tell you now, you'll always be able to see me, as for your mother, nothing is going to stop her from being there for you no matter what the time."

Hermione nodded. "What if she makes me move to the Gryffindor dormitories?"

"I won't allow it."

"Really?"

Severus nodded and brought her into a passionate kiss.

~0~0~

The first defence against the dark arts class of the year for the fifth years was last lesson on Friday. Hermione sat in her usual place at the front of the class so she could take better notes. She had pinned her long midnight black hair up in a bun similar to her mothers as she found wearing it down got in her way.

"Wands away, this will be a Ministry approved course and no magic will be performed."

"How are we going to learn if we don't practice?"

"By reading. Now, don't speak out of line Miss Granger." Umbridge's voice was sickly sweet.

"It's McGonagall," Hermione whispered under her breath.

"What was that dear?"

"I said my name is Hermione McGonagall."

"You name is what it is on the list."

"My birth parents are Minerva and Alan McGonagall. My name on the school list is McGonagall, Hermione Jean McGonagall." Hermione had raised her voice a little towards the end of the sentence.

"Be quiet! You will not raise your voice at me! Detention in my office tonight and if you speak another word out of line you will be sent to your head of house, is that clear Miss _Granger_."

"Yes Professor."

That evening straight after supper, Hermione headed to Umbridge's office. When she opened the door after being told to enter, the scent of the sickly perform and the sight of the pink walls and kitten plates lining every inch of said walls, nearly made her sick.

"You will be writing lines tonight, Miss Granger."

"Professor?"

"Yes dear?"

"Could you please use my proper name?"

"Now that you have asked so nicely, yes Miss McGonagall."

"Thank you."

"I have set everything out for you over there." She pointed to a table in the far corner of the room.

Hermione sat at it. "I don't have any ink, Professor."

"Oh, that quill doesn't need any."

Hermione turned her attention to the parchment and began to write the phrase 'I shall not argue' which was written in sickly scented pink ink at the top of the page. She winced when she felt her left hand start to hurt. She glanced down at her hand which lay in her lap after the third line and silently gasped when she saw the words she had written etched into the back of her hand in her own loopy writing. She looked up at the Professor and asked, "How long will I be writing?"

"Oh, I should say, for as long as it takes for me to think you've got the message."

"Yes Professor."

For almost four hours Hermione continued to write on the parchment. She managed to block out most of the pain from her left hand, by thinking of Severus and what they would do when she was of age and no longer a student.

~0~0~

Sunday evening Hermione was sat in Severus' lab brewing a potion for her mother. Severus was to the left of her working on his own potion. As she finished chopping her ingredients, she took of her outer robe and sent it to hang on the back of the door using her wand. As she now stirred the cauldron with her right hand, she flicked through her book with her left. She had momentarily forgotten about her detention, but by the time she had remembered, Severus had gently grasped her hand and put both their potions under a strong status charm.

"How did this happen?"

"I had detention with Umbridge Friday night and she made me write lines."

"For how long?"

"Four hours I think. I lost track of time."

Severus nodded and thought back. "Why did you have detention in the first place?"

"She kept calling me with 'Miss Granger' and I argued with her about what my name was."

Severus nodded. "She shouldn't have used a blood quill though."

"Blood quill? I thought the use of those was against school rules."

"It is. It's also against most wizarding regulations as it can be seen as a form torture."

Hermione nodded. "Will it go away? My mother doesn't know about it."

"I'll have to invent something that will get rid of scarring. It may take a little while though. Why haven't you told Minerva?"

"Because she'll blow her top and get herself fired."

"I think you should tell her what happened, but also tell her that I'm dealing with it."

Hermione nodded. "You're angry," she whispered.

"I am. I don't like to see you hurt, even more so when it happens right under my nose."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Sev, please. You didn't know about the detention." Hermione leaned forward and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her.

"Could you tell me next time please, love?"

"I promise, though, I don't plan on there being a next time." Hermione giggled when she felt Severus chuckle.

"I know, but you're Minerva's daughter."

"The Toad doesn't like my mother, does she?"

"No, she's loyal to Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded. "It's going to be a long year," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Indeed," Severus drawled. "You're welcome to come and hide down here whenever you wish."

"I'll remember to take you up on that offer."

~0~0~

Three weeks later and Hermione was sat in Severus private chambers reading her newest book by the fire while Severus and Minerva were discussing Umbridge. Hermione's head snapped up when she heard her name was mentioned and her lover and mother laughed.

"I heard my name?"

"We were just discussing where you're going to sleep this year."

"Can't we keep it the way it has been for the past four years."

"We can try it."

"Thanks Mom. Could we connect my floo with Sev's?"

"I don't see why not. We'll have to keep it a secret from the Toad though."

"Good job we're good at then, isn't it Mia?"

Hermione nodded and sat herself on the sofa between the two most important people in her life. "Thank you, Mom." Hermione gave her mother a long hug before snuggling into Severus' side.

A pecking at the window brought the trio from their conversation. Hermione bounced over to the window and took the prophet from its talons.

"What is it Kitten?"

"My copy of the prophet."

"Anything interesting love?"

Hermione nodded. "Listen to this;

"_Ministry seeks educational reform Dolores Umbridge appointed first ever High Inquisitor_."

"High Inquisitor?" Severus questioned.

"The Ministry's way of saying that she's watching us and she's here to stay." Minerva answered.

"_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_." Hermione threw the newspaper into the blazing fire and put her head into her hands.

"Don't worry love, I'm not going to let her put a wedge between any of us."

"I know. I just wish that she would leave us be."

~0~0~

Severus stormed through the corridors of the castle with a bright pink piece of parchment in his hands. Each member of staff had received one during the past few days and each had dealt with it in their own way, many panicked while others just ignored them. Severus on the other hand took it seriously; he knew he had the most to lose from this, so he was trying his best to think of some way to put the evil woman off from watching his fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class that afternoon. Hermione was in that class and he knew that the Toad would pick up on his attitude towards her and that was the very last thing that Hermione needed.

On the other side of the castle, Minerva was setting up for her observation with Umbridge. She wasn't very happy that the Toad had chosen to observe her fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin group. She wanted nothing more than to tell the Toad where she could put her observation, but knew she had to do everything in her power to stay at the school for her daughter. That day at ten o'clock Minerva was stood in front of her desk while her class filed in chatting to themselves and taking their seats.

"Quieten down please." Minerva's voice held authority and the room became silent. No one would dare argue with her.

"Ahem."

"And could you all get your wands out."

"Ahem."

"Mr. Weasley, could you please give out the Toads." She silently laughed to herself.

"Ahem."

"Professor, you wanted to observe my usual way of teaching. How do you wish to do that if you keep interrupting me? My main rule is that no one is allowed to talk when I am."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to check that you received my note."

"If I hadn't then I would have questioned your appearance here." Minerva nodded and turned her attention back to class and continued to teach her lesson on transfiguring toads into pots of coloured ink.

Hermione concentrated as hard as she could on the task at hand, but her mind was elsewhere.

Minerva watched her class practice and went around the desk and helped those that needed it. Her eyes fell on her daughter and she internally frowned. She walked up to Hermione and checked out her work, she smiled and congratulated her before continuing to help the others out. Five minutes before the end of the lesson, Minerva handed out the essays from the previous lesson, all marked and graded. She slipped Hermione's onto her desk and smiled slightly, something Umbridge noticed. Once the bell had gone and all the students had left for their next lesson, Minerva was left alone with Umbridge.

"You acted differently to Miss Granger."

"It's _McGonagall_, and I treat all of my students the same."

"You smiled at Miss McGonagall."

"I smile a little when one of my students receive a good grade, it lets them know that I care."

Umbridge nodded. "I noticed your daughter still stays in your chambers, is there any reason for that?"

Minerva shook her head. "What has that to do with my lessons?"

"Nothing, answer the question Minerva."

"Yes, she does still stay in my chambers, and that is for reasons you don't need to know."

"As High Inquisitor I need to know."

Minerva sat down and shook her head. "It's personal."

"It's not in her file."

"That is because it happened before she came to Hogwarts. Please leave it be, Dolores."

She nodded and wrote something down. "You're lesson was the best controlled I have seen so far. I don't know if it was all Ministry approved, but no one was injured and it's defiantly something that they could use when they leave."

"Thank you."

"The only problem I have is I don't think you're strict enough with them; especially your daughter." She took a breath and looked over her notes. "I shall inform you if I wish to observe again."

Minerva nodded and watched her go from her seat behind her desk. When the door was firmly shut behind the stout woman, Minerva rested her head on her arms and sighed, glad to have that out of the way, but also worried for her daughter. She crossed her fingers and prayer to Merlin that the woman would leave Hermione alone.

~0~0~

Half an hour later, Hermione was sat in Severus' private chambers, held securely in his arms. she had gone straight down to him after her lesson with her mother, knowing that both she and her lover had a free hour before they had potions, she decided to join him and let herself go.

Severus was running his fingers through her hair and was whispering soothingly to her. He was so worried when she came to him at the beginning of the hour, nearly in tears, and he was still worried now, she wasn't crying any more, but she still hadn't told him what was wrong yet.

"Are you feeling better now, love?"

Hermione nodded. "Sorry about earlier, I guess I let things get to me."

"It's okay, you know I don't mind."

Hermione turned her gaze from the fire, to her lover and smiled. "I love you."

Severus pecked her lips. "I love you too Mia."

Hermione smiled and snuggled close.

"Want to talk about anything?"

"Perhaps after your lesson; who knows, I might have more to unload on you."

"I hope this lesson goes okay for you."

"I'm more worried about what the Toad is going to do to you, more than me."

"I'll be fine, love."

"I hope so."

When the bell went at the end of the period, Hermione ran through his office and classroom and stood outside the classroom door. Usually, she would just walk right in, but that wasn't possible today as Umbridge would be observing the lesson. Hermione smiled to herself and got lost in her thoughts. She was brought out if her world when Severus hit the back of her head to get her to move into the classroom. She heard Umbridge laugh before following her into the room. Hermione took her usual seat at the front of the class, not wanting to attract attention by sitting at the back of the class as she felt like doing. She glanced around when she took her seat and spotted Umbridge perched in a chair at the back of the classroom with a clipboard on her knee and a fluffy pink quill in her hand. Hermione shook her head and focused her attention on Severus. This was going to be a hard lesson.

Severus kept his eyes away from his love for the entire lesson. He acted as he usually did, ignoring the Gryffindors unless they made a noise. He thanked Merlin that Hermione was silent throughout the entire lesson as he knew he was going soft on her while during lesson hours; but at the same time, he was still worried about her, she was never this quite in class, even when one of the other teachers was observing his lesson, if anything she was more chatty than usual in those rare lessons. He mentally berated himself and got his mind back on track as quick as it went off just in case Umbridge noticed the change in him.

An hour later and a half later and Severus dismissed the students. Hermione wanted so very much to stay behind, but seeing that the Toad was still sat at the back of the room, she decided it would be best to leave and go through the Severus' chambers via his portrait door.

"You did well Severus; better than all the others."

"I don't see why," he drawled.

"You're discipline, whatever it may be, keeps them all in line."

Severus nodded. "I am strict and my reputation proceeds me."

"None-the-less rest assured that your position here in the school is safe."

"Thank you, Dolores."

"Not a problem." She smiled 'sweetly' at Severus before turning on her heel and heading up to the Great Hall for dinner.

Severus sighed, and after a wave of his wand, he walked through his office and into his private chambers where he found Hermione lay on her front on the sofa by the blazing fire, her muggle pencil was moving quickly over her muggle paper. Severus really did like the muggle idea of paper and pencil.

Hermione looked up and smiled at her lover. "Hello," she whispered.

"Hello Mia. How're you feeling?"

"A little better now that I can relax for the night and drag my mind away from the Toad and what might happen during this year."

Severus sits down next to her and brings her into his arms. "No matter what happens this year, I will always be here for you and so will your mother. Don't worry about what might happen, just worry about what _is_ happening."

Hermione nodded. "How do you know what to say to make me feel better?"

"It's because I love you. You do the same for me."

"Really?"

Severus nodded. "Now, how about we have dinner then spend the night together and alone down here. Give your mother a rest?"

"Sounds good." Hermione agreed.

~0~0~

Over the next few weeks things were pretty calm; Hermione was studying ahead of her year in all of her classes and her relationship with Severus was still a secret and going great, Minerva was still having a few problems with the Toad because of her loyalty to Albus and having to try and keep pupils from having detentions with the High Inquisitor, but all in all she was happy, she had her daughter with her almost every evening and their relationship was good, and Severus was overall annoyed, Umbridge had developed a huge crush on him and she wouldn't leave him alone, not even for an hour. She was constantly in his lessons and breathing down his neck after school hours. He was only seeing Hermione of an evening when he managed to worm his way away from the sickly smelling witch, but their relationship was moving forward as much as it could, even if he did feel it was a little strained.

Three weeks after all the lesson observation had finished, Umbridge had decided that things weren't going the way that she wanted, so she started to set up educational decrees that both staff and students had to follow of face the consequences. The first one to really take effect was Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four:

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS ..._

_All students organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded. An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled. The above is in accordance with the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

Minerva sighed and heavily sat back in her desk chair as she read the parchment that had been sent to every member of staff informing them of the new Education Decree. This one was going to cause her so much trouble once it was posted on the Gryffindor notice board. She waved her wand across the scented parchment and it appeared on the notice board. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, readying herself for the inevitable. Severus sat in his lab and shook his head when he found out what the Toad had just put into place for the school. He sighed when he realised he would have to see her to get the Slytherin Quidditch Team permission to play and practice, he just hoped that he wouldn't be forced to speak to the woman about his 'meetings' with Hermione.

Hermione was curled up on her bed reading a potions book that Severus had lent her the previous day. She was really into it when her mother stepped into the room.

"Hermione, sweetheart?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm having fun, reading a book that Severus lent me yesterday on snake venom."

"Sounds interesting."

"You don't like the sound of it though,"

Hermione and Minerva chuckled and Minerva shook her head. "No."

"What have you got in your hand, Mom?" Hermione asked when she had caught her breath.

"A new notice from Umbridge."

Hermione sighed. "What an earth is it stopping now?"

"Here, read it for yourself." Minerva handed the sickly scented parchment over to her daughter and her eyes flew over it before she threw it onto the bed by her feet.

"I can't believe she's done that!"

"I know kitten, but I'm sure Severus will sort it out."

"Really?"

"Yes, neither of us are going let this effect anything between us."

"Good." Hermione smiled weakly and hugged her mother.

"At least it's not stopping teacher's speaking to students about things other than lessons."

"Don't jinx it Hermione."

Hermione clamped her lips together and blinked at her mother who was sat there giggling at the face she was pulling.

~0~0~

Christmas was fast approaching and so far everything had been quiet on the Umbridge front. Hermione was working hard at her lessons and was even working on lessons a little ahead of schedule. She spent every spare moment studying as she felt she wasn't ready for her O.W.L.s that would she would be taking just before the Easter break. Minerva was trying to control her Gryffindors while teaching and keeping the school running as Albus was often out of the school. She spent every moment of every day making sure that the Toad was kept in line. She didn't like the fact that she didn't get to see her daughter very often. Severus was spending all of his time in his lab, whether it was his private one or the one that he taught in. He spent every free moment he could find with Hermione, even if she was sat at a desk studying and he was marking papers. Even Natasha was busy; usually she would spend the day making sure Albus' paperwork was in order and helping out in the kitchens, but now she was busy helping Poppy out in the hospital wing. So many children were getting detentions with the Toad and Poppy was stretched thin. Even members of staff needed seeing for stress related illnesses. Natasha herself was depressed; she hadn't spent time with her husband and not the headmaster for nearly a month and she missed him. She was grateful for the work to keep her mind busy.

One morning when every one was assembled in the Great Hall for breakfast, Albus stood up in front of the hall (it was one of the rare times that he was there and not at the ministry) and made an announcement; "All fifth years will be attending one-to-one career meetings with their head of house within this week. You will receive appointments at the end of first period today." He sat down and turned to his wife and they smiled lovingly at each other, the first time in a long time.

Hermione sighed and turned to her breakfast, she pushed around slowly with her fork, thinking of what she would say to her mother. She had no idea on what she wanted to do. She was worried that her mother would me disappointed in her for not knowing what to do. Minerva watched her daughter from her place at the head table and sighed. Severus looked at her and raised an eye brow.

"She's not eating Severus."

"She's probably worried about her career meeting with you."

"I can't imagine why."

"Neither can I." Severus looked at his love. "I have her first period, I'll keep her behind and talk to her and give her her appointment time."

"Don't be too harsh on her during the lesson Severus."

"I won't Minerva."

Minerva nodded and went back to her breakfast.

Severus continued to sip his coffee while he watched Hermione. Once he had drained his mug, he stood and left the hall with his robes billowing behind him. Hermione watched him go and quickly followed and headed down for the dungeons. She entered his classroom silently and sat at the desk directly in front of Severus'.

"Morning Severus."

"Morning Hermione."

"Are you okay? You left really quickly."

"I'm fine, love. Are you? You didn't eat anything."

Hermione shrugged. "Not hungry."

Severus sat on the desk in front of Hermione and she placed a hand on his thigh. "What are you worried about?"

Hermione took a deep breath and was about to speak, when they was a clamber of noise outside the door. She looked even more upset then when she walked into his classroom and squeezed his thigh. "I'm okay," she whispered quickly.

"Stay behind at the end of the double lesson," he whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead before opening her potions book to what they were doing today and setting her off and opening the door for the class to enter.

At the end of the double lesson, every one apart from Hermione walked out, each with a slip of parchment in their hand with a time and place for their careers appointment with their head of house or a few unlucky souls had the Toad. Hermione sighed when she opened her parchment and found that it was with her mother, in her office straight after her last lesson of the day, which was Transfiguration. When she heard the door close, she stood and headed to Severus who was sat behind his desk. He moved his chair back and she sat on his lap and pecked his lips.

"Want to talk, Love?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm worried."

"What about?"

"That my Mom's going to be disappointed in me for not knowing what I want to do when I finish my education here."

"Do you want to talk to me about it first."

Hermione shrugged. "I have the next hour free before I have charms and then Transfiguration. My appointment with Mom's right after my last lesson."

Severus nodded. "You are more than welcome to stay here with me. I don't have any appointments until tomorrow as Umbridge as taken over a lot of my Slytherin's appointments."

"That frees up your evenings."

He nodded. "Now, talk."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She kissed him lightly on the lips and he deepened it for a short while. When they broke apart both had matching grins on their faces.

"I was thinking of going for a mastery in Potions, but I also want to go for one in Transfiguration, but from there, I have no idea what I want to do."

"We could always set up a potion's company and you could teach privately on the side."

Hermione nodded. "It's a good idea, but those that are home tutored are pure bloods and wouldn't let me anywhere near their grounds, let alone their kids."

"That poses a problem."

Hermione nodded and rested her head against his chest and sighed. "At least it's an idea I can run my Mom."

Severus nodded. "You could always offer to teach muggle born students of Hogwarts during the summer for a small fee."

Hermione half shrugged. "I'm tired Severus."

"Get comfy and take a nap then."

Hermione nodded and took off her outer robe before snuggling into Severus. He wrapped his left arm around her back and started to mark essays with his free one.

~0~0~

Hermione took a seat in front of her mother's desk and linked her hands together and looked down at them. Her mother was sat across from her writing something down. She glanced up every now and then at her daughter who refused to look up from her hands. In the end, Minerva placed her quill down and looked worriedly at her daughter.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Waiting for my careers appointment."

Hermione went around to the other side of the desk and knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to be disappointed in me."

"I could never be disappointed in you Kitten."

Hermione shrugged. "Can we get this over with please?"

"We have to wait for the Toad."

A look of pure horror set on Hermione's face. "Why?"

"Because you're my daughter and she thinks I won't be objective. She also seems to think you're too close to Severus."

"She's going to bring him into this, isn't she?"

"I'd expect it to come up at some point."

Hermione nodded. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"She should be here soon."

"That's if she's not drooling over _my_ Severus."

"She won't touch him, don't worry."

"I know. He knows I'll kill her."

Minerva chuckled. "He loves you. That's why he won't touch her. Besides, she's far too obsessed with the colour pink."

Hermione smiled and hugged her mother. "She better be here soon, Severus is coming up to spend the night."

"As he has done for who knows how long."

Hermione nodded. "Just over a year."

Minerva chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Trust you to know!"

"He shares by bed mother."

"That he does."

They both laughed and hugged one another. The hug was cut short by the stout woman dressed all in pink and radiating a sickly sent slamming open the office door and entering.

"That's quite enough of that, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva hugged her daughter briefly and squeezed her hand before sitting herself behind her desk. Hermione smiled slightly before looking back at her hands, waiting for the Toad to sit behind her in the chair that was set out in the corner for her to sit on. when she heard the tapping of a quill on a board, she looked up at her mother whom had sunk into her professor persona.

"Miss McGonagall, as you know, this is your careers meeting with me to discuss options for your future." Hermione nodded. "Is there anything that you have thought about doing when you finish your education here at Hogwarts?"

Hermione shrugged. "I know I want to get a mastery in Potions and one in Transfiguration, but apart from that, I don't know."

Minerva nodded, impressed with her daughter. "Have you thought about teaching?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't want to be away from my family for nine months of the year."

"That's understandable. Have you thought about it?" Hermione nodded. "What ideas did you get?"

"I was thinking that once I'd gotten both of my masteries, then I could start a potions business and become a private tutor to help muggle born student through Hogwarts."

Minerva smiled. "That seems like a wonderful idea." Hermione smiled shyly. "Now, to be able to do a mastery in Transfiguration you have to be an apprentice and as I'm the only one next to Professor Dumbledore, then I would happily take you on. You'll have –" A squeaky noise from the back corner interrupted what she was saying. "Yes?"

"I do believe that there are rules to being able to take on an apprentice."

"There are, the only one being that they get the required N.E.W.T.s. As long as the person that is taking the apprenticeship is dedicated and can keep up with the work, then there is no problem."

"But she is your daughter," she protested.

"There is no rule against it as I will not be the one that will invigilate and mark her exams." She turned back to Hermione, "As I was saying, you'll have to speak to Professor Snape about becoming a potions apprentice. I'm not sure how many potions masters there are, but I'm sure he will be able to give you a few suggestions."

Hermione nodded and was about to say something but the Toad beat her to it. "How is she going to take two apprenticeships at the same time?"

"If you would stop interrupting me, then you will find out that that was what I was about to address," Minerva snapped. She looked at Hermione, and smiled apologetically. "Now, to take two apprenticeships at the same time, has never been done, but if you have two masters that are willing to work with each other to work out a schedule then I don't see why it can't be done. You could, of course, always take them separately. Each mastery will take anywhere from three to six years to complete, depending on how deep and how far up the mastery ladder you wish to climb. To become a full master, like myself, it will take roughly eight years, depending on how hard you work and who the master is. I have no doubt that you would be able to become the youngest master in history and halve that time." Hermione smiled widely and nodded happy that her mother's eyes were showing just how proud she was. "Any question?"

Hermione nodded. "Where do I sign up?"

Minerva chuckled. "I'll speak to the Headmaster and see if he'll let you start in your seventh year."

"Thank you." Hermione started to stand, but a hand was put on her shoulder from behind to stop her.

"There is no way on this Earth that she will be able to do any of what you have just said, _Professor McGonagall_."

"How about go to hell. I do not lie to my students, even if she is my own daughter. If I lied then she would never be able to do what she wants when she leaves. And to be honest, you can't talk, you barely scraped through your O.W.L.s, Hermione is working ahead in _all_ of her lessons, including your own."

"She is not allowed to do that."

"She is allowed and she is doing it Dolores. I will not have one of my students lowering her standards because you and the Ministry don't like that she is pushing herself and getting high levels."

"Most _normal_ students don't get O's."

"Hermione is just as normal as any student is, more students would get similar or the same results if they put their mind to it and studied instead of playing practical jokes on each other."

"It is what students are supposed to do."

"Not when they have to think of their futures."

Hermione sat in silence and listened as the two Professors continued to argue. Tears silently started to run down her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than stand up and run away, but the Toad's slimy hand was still pressed against her shoulder and she knew if she ran, then she would end up with a detention and have to use another blood quill. She hung her head and tried to stem the flow of tears. She hated when people argued and even more so when one of those arguing was a loved one. She looked up at her mother and begged with her eyes to stop shouting, that she didn't like it, but all she saw in her mother's eyes was anger. She hung her head and closed her eyes, hoping and wishing that her mother would get the message and stop what they had started. She started to shake her head as the volume of the two got louder and louder. When wands were drawn, Hermione finally stood and rushed over and stood in front of her mother.

"Mommy," she whispered.

Minerva looked down at her daughter and her face softened immediately. She had completely forgotten that her daughter was in the room. She put her wand back in her pocket and without looking at the small woman that had made her so angry in front of her daughter, ordered her out of the office in a voice that left no room for argument. When the door slammed shut, Minerva brought her daughter into her arms and whispered her apologises over and over again. Hermione tried to listen but she was so upset, she knew that she didn't like it when her mother argued with people, but she had done it any way and some of the things she had said hadn't been very polite. Minerva stepped back when she didn't feel her daughter hug her back and looked ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Kitten. I shouldn't have said anything while you were in the room."

"You know I don't like it when you argue with people and you knew I was in the room. Why did you carry on?"

"I – I don't know. I guess I just needed to protect you and I couldn't hold it in any more." Minerva hung her head, realising that she had hurt her daughter and it would take a lot for her to forgive her.

Hermione stepped back further from her mother. She kind of understood what she had said, but it had hurt, she hated it when people argued and she knew her mother knew that. A knock came at the door and it brought the two from their thoughts.

"Enter."

"Minerva, are you okay?"

"Oh, so you're asking _Minerva_. What about me? She was the one that was screaming at the Toad." Hermione pointed at her mother and shook her head. Grabbing her bag and putting it on her shoulder she turned to Minerva. "I'll be staying at Severus' tonight, Professor." She walked out of the room and didn't look back.

"What have I done Natasha?"

"Don't worry, give her some time to cool off and I'll speak to her."

Minerva nodded. "I should have dismissed Hermione before Dolores started anything. I know she doesn't like arguing."

Natasha went up to Minerva and brought her into a hug and rubbed her back. "You're both on edge, both of you haven't been sleeping very well and you were protecting your daughter. Go and get some rest and cool down. I'll give it an hour and then go and speak to her."

Minerva nodded. "What about Albus?"

"Don't worry about him, I'll sort him out."

"How are you two?"

Natasha shrugged. "We're a united front at the moment, neither of us like that the Ministry is sticking their nose in the school's business."

"Don't let him go."

"I promise Minerva. The question is, will he let me go?"

"He'd be mad to do that."

"He's been acting it lately."

Minerva chuckled. "I can imagine."

Natasha gently pushed Minerva to her private chambers. "Rest. I'll speak to Hermione, just don't expect her back tonight, she'll probably want to stay with Severus."

"Thank you Natasha."

"Anything for my best friend. You know where I am if you need me."

Minerva hugged her and whispered her 'thank you's once more before heading straight to her bedroom. She knew she wouldn't sleep, she'd stay up and speak to Alan, she if he could help her patch things up with their daughter.

~0~0~

Later that night, Natasha entered Severus' private chambers.

"Where's Hermione, Severus?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cut the crap, Severus. Minerva is upstairs crying her heart out because she hurt her daughter and doesn't know how to make it right."

Severus nodded. "Hermione is the same."

Natasha shook her head. "The sooner that woman is out of this school, the better."

Severus nodded his agreement. He opened the door to his bedroom and let Natasha in. He sat next to his love and Natasha sat on the edge of the bed of Hermione's other side.

"Hey Aunt Tasha."

"Hello Mia. How're you feeling?"

"Guilty for making my mom feel bad."

"Why?"

"I was angry and upset. I don't like it when people argue. I hate it even more so when it's someone I love."

"Does she know that you don't like it?"

Hermione nodded. "She's always known." Hermione shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I need some space. I'm going to stay down here for tonight, I'll go up after breakfast in the morning to speak to her."

"Don't leave it too late, Mia. I'm not sure how long she's going to hold out coming to see you."

Hermione nodded and hugged her 'aunt'. "I promise Aunt Tasha."

Natasha hugged her back and whispered something in her ear before leaving her alone with her love for the night.

"What did she say then?"

"It doesn't matter." Hermione turned and snuggled close to Severus who wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close.

Three hours later and Minerva couldn't last any longer. She picked up one of Alan's small portraits and headed down to Severus'. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Severus pulled open the door and stood back when he saw you it was.

"She's in my bedroom." Severus yawned and headed for the small kitchen to make everyone some tea. He had a feeling they would need it.

"Hey Kitten," she whispered.

"Hi Mommy. I'm sorry I made you feel bad."

"I'm sorry I was shouting at the Toad in front of you, I should have checked that you had left."

"I couldn't she was holding me into the chair."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Mother and daughter embraced and took the tea that Severus offered them. The three of them sat and talked things out for an hour before Minerva handed Hermione the portrait she had picked up.

"I know it's empty at the moment, but your father had an extra portrait done for you. He told me last night to give it to you. Just hold it and say 'dad' or 'daddy' and he'll come to you if he's in my frame or the big one at the manor."  
"Thank you." Hermione hugged her mother. "I think I'll speak to him in a few days. Brace myself."

"I'll let him know."

Hermione nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Mom."

"Love you kitten."

"Love you too Mommy."

_To Be Continued ..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_A / N : THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED! You have been warned._**

**_Any way, I really got into this today and decided I would post early. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new friend and author on here -x-Greeneyesy-x-_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Six : Fifth Year Part B

The months 'till the O.W.L.s flew by without a single hitch; Hermione had started to talk to her father every now and then and she grew every closer to her love while fixing things with her mother and becoming closer to her; Minerva was spending as much time as she could with her daughter, trying to make her feel secure; Severus was working pretty much non-stop as the Toad was trying to pull him away from Hermione. She may not have any proof, but she knew something weird was going on, and she wanted Severus for herself.

By the end of the first week of the exams, Hermione had already taken all but two of her exams and she was so glad that was the case. She walked into her mother's private chamber and tiredly sat down next to her.

"Hello Kitten, you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom, a little tired though."

"Got anything else to do today?"

Hermione shook her head. "I was kind of hoping to go and see Severus, but the Toad's with him again."

Minerva brought her daughter into a hug. "Don't worry she won't be here much longer."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been helping the Weasley twins out."

"You can be a trouble maker." Hermione chuckled.

"What exams have you got left?"

"Potions tomorrow and Astronomy the day after."

"You'll be fine."

Hermione nodded. "I'm a little nervous, but I'm sure I'll manage."

"Why don't you go and get some sleep and I'll get hold of Severus. See if he can come up and see you."

"Or I can go down there."

Minerva nodded. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Kitten."

"Me too Mom." With one last hug, Hermione went to try and get some sleep. She had grown used to having Severus hold her through the night and she wasn't sleeping too good on her own. For almost two weeks she has been sleeping on her own and she hated it, she often thought of sneaking down, but thought better of it when she realised the Toad was spending way too much time with her love.

Later that day Hermione awoke and silently walked into the living room and was shocked to see Severus sat with his head in his hands. She quickly walked over to his and knelt in front of him.

"Love?"

"Mia," he whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing important."

"Don't be stupid, of course it's important."

Severus shook his head. "Minerva's asked me not to tell you."

"To hell with my mother, what's wrong?"

"Dolores has said that unless I get with her then, I'll lose my job."

Hermione shook her head. "What are we going to do?"

"Carry on as we are. Minerva has gone to sort it out with Albus."

Hermione nodded and sat herself next to him and he brought her into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her crown and whispered in her ear, "I'm always going to be with you."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

Hermione looked up and smiled slightly before bringing his head down to hers and pressing their lips together. It quickly turned heavy and Severus' hands started to wonder. They were pulled from their kiss when they heard the portrait door start to open. Hermione blushed and snuggled into his side and he held her close as Minerva came into the room.

"Albus is sorting her out; you shouldn't have any more problems." She paused seeing her daughter. "Did you tell her?"

Severus nodded. "I couldn't keep it from her."

Minerva nodded. "I'm going to go and sleep from the rest of the night, you two should as well."

They nodded and once Minerva was in her bedroom, they headed for Hermione's room. Hermione slid beneath the sheets and watched Severus strip down to his black silk boxers. Severus looked up from folding his clothes and smiled at her.

"See something you like?"

Hermione nodded. "Why do we have to wait until I'm of age to do anything?" she asked as he joined her in bed.

"Because I promised your mother and if we did get caught 'in the act' then I could get sent to Azkaban."

"Then we best make sure we're not caught. Hermione half lay on top of Severus and pressed her lips to his. Severus allowed Hermione to deepen the kiss and it quickly became heated. He rested his hands on her waist and held her close. She moaned when one of his hands slipped down to her backside. Severus pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her.

"As much as I want to make love to you, I can't with your mother in the room next door."

Hermione sighed and snuggled closer. "Could you at least do something to get rid of the frustration I feel every time I'm around you?"

Severus nodded. "Come down to my private chambers tomorrow night, you can stay with me there."

"Thanks you." Hermione briefly kissed Severus before resting her head on his bare chest and running her hand of his body taking in his scares.

Severus watched her as she ran her hand across his body, it was making it extremely hard for him to control his lower anatomy, but he like the feel of her hands on his body. He pressed a kiss to her crown and leaned back. Her hand brushed his arousal and he hissed.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It didn't hurt love, it felt good. But don't do it again, okay?"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She got comfy and listened to his strong heart beat, letting it sooth her to sleep. Severus watched her sleep and listened to her soft breathing. He smiled lovingly and ran his fingers through her hair. He shut his eyes and let sleep over come him.

The next morning Minerva walked into the living room and found Hermione snuggled up to a shirtless Severus reading a potions book. Severus was reading through exams and marking them. She smiled and sat on the chair opposite and started to mark her own exam papers. She looked up every now and then, not wanting to disturb them. When the clock on the mantel showed nine o'clock, Minerva decided it was about time that Hermione went and got ready for her potions exam and for Severus to go down to his dungeon to prepare for Hermione's exam.

"Hermione, Severus, as much as I hate to break you two apart, it's nine o'clock."

Hermione nodded. "I'll go and get ready for my exam." She stood with her book in her arms and leaned down and kissed Severus sweetly. "I'll see you tonight."

"That you will." Severus pecked her lips before letting her go. "If you'll excuse me Minerva, I'm going to floo back to my rooms and get ready for the day."

Minerva nodded. And went back to her marking. "I'll make sure Hermione brings an over night bag with her today so she doesn't need to come back to quickly tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Minerva."

"Of course." Minerva smiled and went back to marking her exams.

Severus nodded and went through the floo to his rooms where he quickly got himself ready for the day before going to his classroom to get ready for Hermione's exam at twelve o'clock.

Once Hermione had a shower and thrown on her school uniform she collected up the books that Severus at lent her and went and lay in front of the fire in the living room and started to read as quick as she could while taking every thing in. Minerva watched her daughter for a while and shook her head; she really did remind her of herself at that age.

"Mom, what time should I go down to Severus' classroom for my exam?"

"Are their any other students taking the exam today."

Hermione shook her head. "Severus said I'm the last one to take the exam, apparently he want to have something to enjoy reading at the weekend."

Minerva chuckled. "I do the same."

"What do people find so good about my essays?"

"The way you argue with yourself over the point and that it actually makes sense. I often wonder if some of the students can even read or write."

Hermione smiled. "Back to the question at hand Mom."

"Sorry Kitten. Maybe fifteen minutes before your exam is supposed to start."

"Okay." Hermione looked at the clock on the mantel. "I'll pack Severus' books away and then head down."

Hermione stood and hugged her mother. "Good luck Kitten."

"Thanks Mum."

"Pack an over night bag, shrink and put it in your pocket. That way you can stay with Severus tomorrow morning before you come up here to study."

"Can I stay with him and study?"

"No because you'll get distracted and I want to see my daughter before her last exam."

"Okay. I'll come up here after lunch."

"Okay. You have a good night."

"I will Mom." Ten minutes later, Hermione rushed out of her room, pecked her mother on the cheek and all but ran from the room. She had to get from the seventh floor down to the dungeon in fifteen minutes, it was pushing it.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione stood outside the potions classroom waiting for Severus to tell her to enter. She leaned against the wall by the door and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves and her breathing. The door opened with a slam and she entered. She heard the door slam shut as she went and took her seat across from Severus' desk. Severus walked up behind his love and placed his hands on her shoulders and Hermione leaned into him. He could tell he was nervous so he pressed a kiss to her crown.

"Don't worry, you'll pass with flying colours," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered back before leaning up and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. "Roll on the practical."

After kissing him a little deeper this time, she smiled up at him. "Can I start my paper now please, _Professor_?"

"Of course _Miss McGonagall_."

Severus pressed one last kiss to her crown before going and sitting at his desk to work on marking the exams he had left. Every now and then he looked up from the scribbled mess in front of him and watched the beauty he loved frantically writing on the extra paper she had summoned not so long ago. Half an hour later he looked up and smiled as Hermione placed her paper on his desk.

"What potion do you wish for me to make, Sir?"

"I'll tell you in ten minutes, have a break."

"But –"

"No 'but's Hermione, come here and relax for ten minutes."

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded and went and sat in Severus' lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered his love for her in her ear causing her to smile and sigh.

"I have my over night bag shrunk and in my robe pocket."

Severus nodded. "Why don't you go and put it on my bed and freshen up while I set up your cauldron."

Hermione nodded. "Isn't that supposed to be set up already?"

"I usually set it up two hours into the written exam but you finished almost half an hour before that."

Hermione shrugged. "What can I say? I'm desperate to be with my lover, _Professor_."

Severus kissed her cheek and stood her up. "Go and put your bag on my bed and come back here."

"Okay." Hermione kissed the corner of his mouth before almost skipping out of the room.

Severus took a deep breath and silently cast a cooling charm on himself to keep his lower anatomy under control, before standing and collecting up the cauldron and setting it on the desk where she was just sat. Hermione came into the room five minutes later and went straight to Severus and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Feel better?"

"Much. So, what am I making today?"

"The Draught of Living Death."

"But that's not even a seventh year potion!"

"No, but I know that you know what to do off my heart." Hermione blushed. "I believe you can make it to perfection."

"I'll give it a go."

Severus nodded. "That's all I ask." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her go and make her potion.

Three hours later and Hermione finished her potion, instead of putting it into a vial she walked behind Severus and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm finished love."

Severus looked up and smiled. He picked up a leaf from his desk, walked over to her cauldron and dropped it in. It disintegrated in front of their eyes.

"A perfectly made potion; do you mind if I bottle it and put it in my stores?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nope. Do with it whatever you wish."

"Thank you." He pressed a light kiss to her lips before quickly bottling the potion and putting it in his private stores in his private lab. He came out ten minutes late and brought Hermione in his arms. "Well done, you've finished your potions O.W.L."

Hermione sighed and snuggled close. "Thank goodness."

Severus chuckled. "Do you want to go and relax now or stay here and brew with me?"

"Both of those are very tempting, but I have a better idea."

"And what would that be?"

"This." Hermione leaned up and kissed his lips. She nibbled on his bottom lip and he deepened the kiss until it became heated. He moaned and pulled her ever closer. She pushed his outer robe off his shoulders and undid his inner one before doing the same with that one. Severus broke away to breath and started to nip at her neck and collar bone as he slowly undid the buttons of her school shirt. He turned them around and pressed her up against his desk. Hermione moaned and squirmed as Severus continued to nip and caress her body. Hermione ran her hands down his body and smiled when she reached his arousal. She put a little pressure on it and he moaned and moved her hand. He pressed lightly into her and she hung her head back and moaned again. Severus smirked.

"Relax and enjoy."

"But what about you?"

"Later."

Hermione nodded and relaxed her body as Severus continued to run his hand over her body. He kissed her as he started to play gently with her breasts, being mindful that this was the first time that she had ever been touched like this. Hermione arched into him and moaned into his mouth. She fisted his shirt in her hands and held him close. When he felt he had played enough with her chest, he trailed his hands down her stomach smiling when her muscles rippled beneath his fingers. Her breathing hitched when she felt Severus' hand slip to her thighs and travel slowly up the inside of one and down the inside of the other causing her to whimper. Severus chuckled and went back up and hovered his hand over her silk covered sex. He could feel the heat radiating from her and smiled. He moved his hand and covered her most intimate place, her skirt falling down and covering his hand. He started to rub her gently through her panties and didn't hear the knock on the door as he was too absorbed in the young woman he had writhing up against his desk and moaning his name. Even the slamming open of the door didn't bring the two from their 'celebration'.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THAT STUDENT!"

Severus and Hermione turned their heads and gasped before quickly getting into a proper position. Severus draped his outer robe around Hermione and she pulled it tight around her body, enjoying the way his smell surround her as she tried to hide in it.

_To Be Continued ..._


	7. Chapter 7

**_A / N : Sorry for the slight delay on this posting, was at the grandparents last night and didn't have time to finish it off and post. I'd like to thank -x-Greeneyesy-x- for helping me out with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this. xx_**

* * *

Chapter Seven : Fifth Year Part C

Severus brought himself to his full height and silently cast a cooling charm on himself and Hermione so they could collect themselves for the questioning ahead.

"Severus, what on Earth is Miss McGonagall still doing in this classroom? Her exam finished almost an hour ago!"

"Keeping tabs on the staff now?"

"Only on who is the classrooms and doing what. Now, EXPLAIN!"

Hermione hung her head while Severus glared death curses at the small woman dressed all in pink, her face quickly turning into the same horrid colour of her robes.

"Hermione is my lover."

Dolores stood there shocked for a moment. "There are rules against this."

"We know, but we have the approval of her parent, therefore that rule is none and void."

"_Professor McGonagall_! I'll have her job and you'll be expelled from the school!"

"Good luck," Severus drawled.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you'll have to go through me first to get to them." Severus stood taller then even he thought possible and starred at the stout woman.

She took a step forward. "YOU'LL BE PROTECTING ME NOT HER BY THE TIME I'M FINISHED WITH THE LITTLE SLUT!" She screamed at them. She pulled out her wand and sent the Crucio Curse at Hermione. Severus tried to block it, but he didn't move quick enough and it hit her hard. Hermione collapsed and started to scream. For almost two minutes the Toad stood with her wand on Hermione. Severus managed to block the curse and stun Dolores. He knelt next to Hermione and brought her into his arms. He sent his patronus first to Poppy then Minerva. He knew that he was going to get it in the neck from Minerva, but he didn't care as long as his love lived.

"What happened?" Poppy came bursting into the room.

"Umbridge held her under Crucio for roughly two minutes, I tried to stop her, but I couldn't do anything," tears started to slip down his cheeks.

"Hermione!" Minerva ran into the room quicker than ever before.

"Severus, pick her up and take her through to your bedroom and lay her on the bed and I'll treat her in there. I'll need all of the normal potions brought straight through."

Severus did as he was told and returned as quickly as he could. He handed the potions to Poppy and then stood next to Minerva who buried herself into his chest. Albus entered the room and spoke quietly to the pair stood in the corner watching Hermione and Poppy.

"I have seen to Dolores and Flitwick has her bound and waiting for the Aurors to come and take her to The Ministry. The Board of Governors are after her head for using the blood quill on students. She'll get sent to Azkaban for that, but get either life or the death penalty for using an unforgivable curse on a student."

"She should get the bloody death penalty Albus," Minerva hissed. "Look what she's done to my daughter."

Severus held Minerva tighter and rocked her gently. "She'll be okay, Minerva, she's strong. Take after her mother."

Minerva chuckled and nodded. "She's like her lover too," she whispered.

Poppy finished spelling the potions into Hermione's system and turned to Minerva and Severus, "She'll be okay given time; she needs to rest and stay off her feet as much as possible."

Severus nodded. "I'll make sure she stays on bed rest."

"She's weak and she's going to need someone 24/7 for a while."

Minerva nodded this time. "Someone will be with her at all times."

"And not just a portrait Minerva."

"I know, Poppy. One of us will always be with her."

Poppy nodded. "I'll leave you all for now. I'll come back tomorrow afternoon and I'll organise for her to be excused from her last exam tomorrow night."

"Thank you Poppy."

"Not at all." Poppy packed her things away and left them alone.

"I'm going to go and spend the evening with Natasha."

"Thank you for sorting her out Albus."

"Of course Minerva. Keep me updated on her condition."

Minerva nodded and went and sat on the edge of the bed, holding one of her daughter's hands. Severus saw Albus out before going back to his bedroom to sit with his love and Minerva.

"Why did this happen, Severus?" she quietly asked.

Severus sighed. "Dolores has always had a crush on me since I helped her with a potion while I was an apprentice."

Minerva shook her head. "They better kill the bitch."

"She'll get what she deserves," Severus growled before pressing a kiss to Hermione's forehead and going to his private lab. He had come across a potion a few months ago that mends the body while the person slept, the problem was, that he needed a drop of her blood. He would have no problem with putting his own into the potion. He had Poppy test it on him when he had come back from his last meeting and it worked well, all he had to do was get a little of his love's blood.

Almost five hours later, Severus' walked back into his bedroom and stood in the doorway. Minerva had transfigured a chair and was sat at the side of the bed with Hermione's hand in both of hers and her head resting against the bed. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at Severus. He walked over to Hermione's free side and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sev," she whispered.

"How do you feel love?"

"Horrible. I can't stop shaking."

Severus grabbed hold of her hand and rested their entwined hands in his lap while he brushed a loose raven lock from here face. Hermione leaned into his hand and kissed his wrist, careful not to move too much and disturb her mother.

"You need to rest."

Hermione nodded. "So do you, you have dark circles under your eyes."

"I've been brewing a potion that will stop the effects of the curse, I just need the last ingredient."

"What is it?"

"A drop of your blood."

Hermione nodded and held out her hand. "Do it. I don't want to feel like this any more."

Using his wand, he extracted a small amount of her blood and spelled it into a vial that sat on the bedside table. "I have to add it in ten minutes."

Hermione nodded and rested her hand on his thigh. "When you've finished brewing, could you come and lay with me please?"

"Of course I can love."

"Thank you. Now, give me a kiss."

Severus smirked and lowered his head and brushed their lips together. Hermione moaned and tried to move her arms around his neck, but only managed half the job because her mother was still holding onto her left hand. She pulled Severus closer and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart for air, they realised that their activity had awoken Minerva.

"Sorry Mom."

"Don't apologise Mia, I need to get used to it."

Hermione blushed and Severus looked down before whispering, "I'll go finish the potion."

Hermione nodded, dropped her hand to his thigh and squeezed gently before he stood and went back to his private lab. Hermione turned to her mother. "Are you ok Mom?"

"I'm fine Kitten." Minerva smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. Severus said he making a potion that stops the effects."

"That's good. I did wonder where he'd been." Minerva smiled. "You two are serious, aren't you?"

"We've never talked about it, but I know I am."

Minerva nodded. "Just make sure you're both on the same page. I don't want to see you hurt."

"He'd never hurt me Mom."

Minerva raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything else. Sighing gratefully at her mother's silence, she rested her head on her pillow heavily and closed her lead like eye lids, submitting to the sleep that desperately clawed at her.

Severus walked in an hour later with a vial in his hand.

Minerva looked up and gasped. She only knew of one potion that turned a bright purple. "Is that way I think it is, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "She let me take some blood before you woke up."

"Will it work?"

"It worked on me a few weeks ago when I came back after a meeting."

Minerva nodded. "What are the side effects?"

"Violent vomiting, headaches, stomach cramps."

"Can she take any pain potions?"

Severus shook his head sadly. "Not while this is in her system."

Minerva nodded and stepped away from the bed while Severus awoke Hermione.

"Hermione, love, it's time to have the potion."

Slowly, groggily, Hermione opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Severus. "I'm tired Sev."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I know love, but I want you awake to take this, it can have some side effects, so if you need to get to the bathroom, tell me okay?"

Hermione nodded and with the help of Severus sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Can I have a kiss please?"

"You don't ever have to ask." Severus leaned forward and they kissed gently for a few moments before Severus broke the kiss and sat next to her, also leaning against the headboard. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and he brought her close to him and held her. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

"I would never, I promise. I'm in this for the long run." He smiled and kissed her crown.

"Me too," she whispered before holding Severus' hand with the vial in and lifting it to her mouth and drinking it all in one go. She pulled a face of disgust. "That was horrible," she rasped.

"I know; it's probably the worst tasting potion ever."

Hermione nodded her agreement before letting her eyes fall shut. One hand stayed grasped in Severus', while the other held onto his shut with all she had. Severus smiled sadly and watched her as she slept. Minerva was sat back in the chair by the bed, her lap filled with exams. She looked up at Severus and Hermione and smiled, remembering times when she used to sit with Alan like that until she fell asleep. He would stay with her all might, even if he had to tell the Headmaster that he couldn't do his duties. Professor/Student relationships weren't frowned up on then as they are now. Hermione sighed in her sleep and Severus looked over at Minerva.

"She'll be asleep for a good few hours, do you want to go and get some sleep?"

Minerva nodded. "You will let me know if she wakes up." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes Minerva."

Minerva nodded, stood and with her essays in hand, walked off to the spare room.

Severus held Hermione tight to him and whispered words of love in her ear for a while, before deciding to read a potions book to her.

"Severus?" Hermione rasped two hours later.

"I'm here love," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better; head hurts though."

Severus nodded. "It will."

"Why did she do it, Sev?"

"You have me."

"So it has nothing to do with what we were doing?"

Severus shook his head. "And Minerva doesn't know either."

Hermione smiled. "Good."

Severus leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. She responded and deepened the kiss. Severus held her close and gently caressed her perfect body through her nightgown. Hermione moaned and moved to sit in his lap. She smirked when she felt his arousal pressing against her thighs. Hermione broke away from the kiss as a coughing fit hit her. Severus stopped his wandering hands, held her close and rubbed her back.

When she calmed down she smiled. "I hope we can continue where we left off in your classroom soon."

"Me too," he whispered and kissed her lovingly.

Neither had seen Minerva standing in the doorway watching and listening to them. She stood shocked for a moment, processing what she had seen and heard straight from her daughter's mouth.

"SEVERUS GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER _NOW_!" she screamed from her new place at the foot of the bed.

Hermione looked at her mother and gasped. She tried to move from Severus' lap back onto the bed, but he held her still.

"Don't move too quickly love," he whispered.

"Okay."

When Hermione was safely back on the bed and tucked under the covers, Severus turned to Minerva. "Shall we take this to the living room?"

Hermione clung onto Severus. "Don't go," she whispered. "She'll take you from me."

"I'll come back love, I promise."

Hermione shook her head and held on tighter. "Please," she pleaded.

Severus looked pointedly at Minerva. "This _could_ have waited."

Minerva shook her head. "I trusted you not to touch her! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Mom, please, we didn't do anything."

"So, I was imagining seeing _his_ hand up your nightgown."

"No Mom, _please,_ just _listen_."

"NO! You are not to see him again while you are under my care."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I LOVE HIM!"

"I don't care, Hermione, you're coming back to our rooms with me and that's _final_!" Minerva was trying not to scream at her daughter, but she was starting to wonder what good it would do to their now severely damaged relationship.

"I'm staying here _Professor_." Hermione closed her eyes and turned away from Severus and Minerva.

Severus now stood, Hermione having let go, and led Minerva through to the living room.

"That was uncalled for Minerva!"

"You were touching my _sixteen_ year old little girl!"

"She is not a little girl any more Minerva. She has never been a little girl. She has a old head on young shoulders."

"I agree that she does Severus, but I trusted _both_ of you not to do anything until she turned of age."

"One thing leads to another Minerva, you know that. But we _always_ stop before it gets too far. We _kiss_ Minerva, nothing more."

"Were you doing that when Umbridge walked in on you."

"Yes."

"Then its your own fault that this happened. You're the adult here Severus, not here."

"Stop thinking of her as a child, she's not."

"She's just sixteen!"

"You need to calm down Minerva."

"To hell I will." Minerva stormed into Severus' bedroom and went straight up to her daughter.

"Go away."

"No." Minerva pulled out her wand, grabbed her daughter's hand and transported them to their rooms. "You are to stay here and _HE_ is not to speak or see you until you turn seventeen."

"YOU BITCH!"

"You do _not_ speak to me like that! I am your mother!"

"YOU NOT MY MOTHER!" Hermione stood on shaky legs and went to the bathroom where she collapsed against the door in floods of tears. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees.

Down in the dungeons, Severus was pacing back and forth, trying to think of ways to either persuade Minerva that he could be trusted with her daughter, her sneak in to see Hermione. A light bulb went off in his head and he smirked, he had almost forgotten about his set of communication books. Minerva couldn't stop him taking her stuff up to her room, better yet, he'd send it via owl in the morning when Minerva would be with Albus. He didn't know that he would get a visit from the very man himself that night.

_To Be Continued ..._


	8. Chapter 8

**_A / N : I'm sorry this has taken me such a long time to get up. I had hit a brick wall and couldn't find away over it until last night. Enjoy!_**

**_For -x-Greeneyesy-x- Hope you feel better soon._**

* * *

Chapter Eight : Fifth Year Part D

As Severus was standing to get ready for bed, after deciding that it would be best for him to be rested for the next day which he was sure would be full of drama, his still blazing fire turned green and the head of the Headmaster appeared.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, can I come through?"

Severus nodded stiffly, not wanting to speak to the old man, but also wanting to get it out of the way. Albus stepped through and sat in the chair next to the fireplace and opposite where Severus was sitting with his back ram-rod straight.

"Relax lad."

"That's a little difficult."

"Why's that?"

"Minerva," he growled.

"Ahh, yes. She heard about you and Hermione."

Severus nodded. "Is there not anything you can do to get her to loosen up?"

"I'm sorry Severus, but Hermione is Minerva's daughter and she can do what she wishes."

"Come on Albus, it's not like her and Alan were just kissing and hugging when Minerva was sixteen."

"You are very right, my boy."

"Then why is she acting like this?"

"You will have to talk to her. Now, this is not the reason I came to speak to you."

"What do you want old man." It was more of a demand than a question.

"I want you to work on a couple of potions."

"What and when?"

"Polyjuice, draught of living death and an anti-venom potion."

"Why on bloody earth would you want all of that?"

"For Flamel. I believe he is doing a set of experiments."

"Why me? You can buy those bloody things."

"Yes, but he trusts you."

"I'm going to need more information than that Albus!"

"You're not going to get it."

"Why?"

"Because that is all I know.'

"Where are you going to be when these _experiments_ are taking place?"

"With him."

Severus nodded. "I'm not doing this for nothing Albus."

"I understand boy. Name your price."

"I want Hermione back and I want to set up an account for her and you can pay half of my wages into there every month and half of what you're paying me for side jobs such as this into there as well."

"Are you sure?"

Severus nodded. "I want to make sure she's looked after when I can't be there to do it."

"She has Minerva."

"Minerva isn't going to live forever, Albus."

"That she isn't. I shall speak to both Hermione and Minerva and will let you know once that account for Hermione has been set up."

"Thank you Albus. I will check my stocks and start building up your bill for these potions."

"Of course. Let me know when you're done Severus and I'll let you know when I have done my part of the deal." Severus nodded and Albus stood. "I'll see you in the morning then, lad."

"Yes." Severus watched as the fire turned green before continuing to blaze its normal warm colours. Sighing, Severus dosed the fire and headed back to his bedroom, where he finished going through his nightly routine before going to bed. He had set a tempus charm on his wand so that he would wake an hour earlier so that he could deliver Hermione her communication book while Minerva would, no doubt, be with Albus.

Up in Minerva's chambers, Hermione was lay in bed after having locked her door so her mother couldn't enter. She starred unseeing up at the ceiling and let her mind wander to the times she had spent with Severus. She was trying to think of a way to go and see him, or to just talk to him, but nothing that she came up with would work. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, no longer able to keep her heavy lids open. In her hands, she clutched a photo of her and Severus holding each other, close to her chest. One of the house-elves had taken it for her one evening without Severus' knowledge and she framed it and made sure that she kept it on her bedside table of where ever she was staying id Severus was away. Her mother had yet to find it and that was how she wanted to keep it at the moment. She thought her mother loved and cared for her, but she wasn't so sure now. The Granger's would never have taken someone she loves with all of her being away from her, especially if he was the one that was helping her through the difficulties of being the daughter of the great Professor McGonagall. She often wondered if her mother knew how much trouble being her daughter caused sometimes. Severus had held her after every incident and whenever she had a nightmare, he would be there to calm it and sooth her back to sleep. When she was away from the dark potions teacher, her heart would pull, sometimes so much that it would be a constant dull ache in her chest until she saw him again. Hermione filed that feeling away for research. As she drifted off to sleep, she hoped and wished that her mother would come round and allow her to see Severus. Hermione wanted nothing more than to have her love by her side. Sighing deeply, Hermione fell asleep with her fingers on both hands crossed, one for her mother allowing her to be with Severus again, and the other for a peaceful nights sleep with no nightmares.

The next morning, Hermione awoke feeling like she hadn't gotten any sleep. Minerva was already up and ready to go and see Albus. And Severus was getting ready to go and hand Hermione her communication book.

"Hermione breakfast is on the table, eat before resting for the rest of the day."

Hermione didn't answer and waited for her mother to lave before getting from her bed and going straight to the small dining room. She sat down and picked at her food, not really feeling like eating. A knock on the portrait door, brought her from her thoughts and she frowned, not knowing who could be knocking this early in the morning. Slowly, she went and answered the door.

"Severus," she gasped. She held the door open and he stepped in. She quickly shut the door and threw herself into his arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too love." Severus brushed their lips together briefly, before pulling apart and handing her the book he had in his hands. "I brought this for you."

"What is it?"

"A communication books, I have the other one. It's going to take your mother a while to trust me with you again, so I thought we could put these to good use."

"How does it work?"

"You just write in it and whatever you put, will appear in my book. The messages that you send to me will stay in the book. A spell on the book sorts each conversation via date and it stores it so you go to the back of the book and select the date and it'll bring the whole conversation up. I have cleared them both of any previous conversations as I'm not sure who I lasted used them with."

"Thank you Sev."

"It's my pleasure." Severus brought Hermione into his arms and kissed her passionately, but softly, knowing that she was still recovering. They broke apart when the need for oxygen became desperate. "I better go before your mother finds out I was here."

Hermione nodded. "I love you," she whispered before standing on tiptoe and pecking his lips. "Take care Sev."

"I love you too Mia. You take care, and don't let your mother get to you. Write in the book whenever you want and I will reply."

"Okay."

They kissed briefly one more time, before Severus turned and left and Hermione went back to her breakfast. She was feeling much better now and managed to eat most of her food before heading back to her bedroom. She crawled between her sheets and opened the book on her lap, a peacock quill with a self inking charm on, was gently held in her hand. A message was already waiting for her.

'_How did you sleep last night, love?'_

'_It feels like I haven't. I can't remember waking up though.'_

'_I feel the same. I can't seem to sleep without you in my arms.'_

Hermione sighed. _'I miss you so much Severus. I can't believe she even did that.'_

'_She is your mother.'_

'_I know. What have you got today?'_

'_Nothing important; a little brewing to do for the hospital wing, marking essays and teaching the last lesson of the day.'_

'_At least you have something to do. My mother has told me I can't do anything and that I have to stay in bed.'_

'_It's the only way you're going to get better.'_

'_I know.'_ Hermione yawned and decided she would take a short nap. _'I'm going to try and take a nap. I love you.'_

'_I love you too. You know where I am if you need me.'_

'_I do.'_ Hermione drew a couple of kisses before closing the book and snuggling down into her blanket. She closed her eyes and thought only of Severus hoping that would keep the nightmares at bay.

To Be continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

**_A / N : I am sooo terribly sorry for not updating in so long. At first I had writers block and then I hard un-countable amounts of school work to do so I have been typing this in small bits. I am working on the next chapter and hopefully you will have that soon as the school work is a little lighter at the moment._**

**_Thank you to all of you that are continuing to read and review this. It really brightens up my day to read a review. I hope to get 10 reviews from this chapter even though I have been away so long. Perhaps that'll help me get the next chapter up a little quicker ;-)_**

**_Anyway, enough of my babble, enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Fifth year part E

Less than two weeks later, Hermione was sat in Severus' private lab helping him brew the potions for Dumbledore. She had been doing this in secret for just over one week and her mother was yet to find out as Fawkes always came and got her when her mother was nearby. Today though, she wasn't quite that lucky.

"How are you feeling today, Mia?"

"Much better, I almost feel normal."

"Almost?"

"I'd feel normal if I was in your arms."

"I do believe I can sort that out for you."

"I hope so."

Hermione smiled widely when Severus stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a gently kiss to her hair and rested his lips against the top of her head. Hermione turned around on the stool and looked up at her lover. Neither knew who closed the gap, but neither cared as they had both wanted this since she had started working with him. Their tongues duelled for dominance until oxygen became needed. They rested their foreheads together and Hermione snuggled close to his chest, having missed being with him like that. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but before she had the chance, the door flew open and her mother stood in the doorway.

"What on _Earth_ are you doing in here with him?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to help him with some potions that he had requested Professor Snape to make."

"And you didn't think to ask me first?"

"He's the Headmaster, mother. Even _you_ can't argue with him."

"You're right, I can't, but you're my daughter."

"Don't you think I know that! But I feel so constricted. I've had to go behind your back for a week, just so I can do some brewing for the Headmaster with Severus. Can't you just accept the fact that I'm going to be with Severus if you like it or not?"

Minerva nodded slowly. "I'll try, but only because I don't want to lose you."

"Now, Minerva, what is it you came down here for?"

"I need my potion."

Severus nodded. "Usual place."

"What potion Mom?"

"It's just something Severus invented for me for when my feline form is in season."

Hermione nodded and turned around to Severus who pulled her into his arms. "What are you doing for the rest of the day mom?"

"Marking papers. Hopefully I'll be finished by eight as long as I don't get interrupted. Why?"

"Can I stay down here until then?"

Minerva thought about it for a moment and nodded as she remembered the conversation she had had with Alan and Albus. "Do you want me to come down and get you?"

"I'll floo through like I used to."

"Okay." Minerva headed to her daughter who stepped into her arms.

"Can we talk later please Mom?" she asked quietly.

"Of course we can," Minerva whispered back just as quietly.

"Thank you."

Minerva nodded and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay." Hermione smiled at her mother before going back to her cauldron, leaving Severus to talk to her mother.

"You look after her Severus and if I _ever_ hear that you have done _anything_ to her at all and I swear you will have me to deal with."

"Yes ma'am. I will look after her with my life."

"Good. Now I must go. Thank you for the potion Severus."

"Same time next month?"

"If you could."

Severus nodded. "Not a problem Minerva."

"Thank you." With that she turned and headed out of Severus' private lab.

Hermione chuckled. "That went well."

"It did indeed." Severus went up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to press light, feathery kissed to her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and left her neck back and to the side, giving him better access. When Hermione moaned as he started to nibble, he pulled back slightly.

"There's no need to stop love."

"I don't want to start something that I can't finish and I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you're not ready for."

Hermione nodded and relaxed into his hold. "You wouldn't Sev. I'm sixteen. Last time I looked that is the legal age in the muggle world."

"Last time I checked, we were in the wizarding world."

Hermione smiled. "Good point."

Severus smiled and brushed his lips to hers. "I love you," he whispered when they pulled back for oxygen.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

~0~0~

At eight that night, Hermione flooed from Severus' chambers to her mothers office. Minerva looked up from the essay she was marking and smiled at her daughter.

"Hello my dear, have a good day."

Hermione nodded. "I still miss having him hold me at night though. It was hard to leave."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Minerva stood and hugged her daughter. "You wanted to talk?"

"Only if you're finished your work."

"I've done all I'll be able to tonight."

"Okay. Can we go into the living room?"

Minerva nodded and let Hermione go first. When they were in the living room, Hermione curled up into the arm chair closest to the fire, the one that she knew to be her fathers'. Minerva sat across from her in her own chair. She wanted to ask Hermione what she wanted to talk about, but felt that it would be better for Hermione to start the conversation as she had been the own to ask for it.

"Mom, how do you know when you're ready to make love?"

Minerva was stunned. She knew this question was coming, but she was hoping she'd have chance to come up with an answer before then. "I'm not sure how to answer that, hun."

"When did you know?"

"I felt it was right. But I'll tell you what my mother told me when I ask that question: you have to be aware of everything, including pregnancy and STD's and how to prevent either of those things; if, Merlin forbid, either of those happens, you have to have a plan of action with your partner and also be prepared to spend the rest of your life with them; trust who you're with and don't drink, this way you know that you can always say 'no' if you don't feel comfortable; you _have_ to be legal, if you have sex or make love while you are not seventeen then Severus can and will be sent to Azkaban if any one finds out."

"Okay. I understand all of that and I know how to prevent pregnancy and STD's."

"Good, any more questions?"

Hermione looked down at her entwined hands. "What's it like? The first time?"

"It can be painful and awkward, which is why I would advise you not to do it until you're at least seventeen and know that you love the man that you're with." Minerva saw Hermione was going to say something, but she put her hand up to stop her. "I know that one of those is true already, but you still have to wait a few months until you're birthday."

"Okay. Thank you mom." Hermione stood and hugged her mother. "Goodnight."

"Good night sweetheart."

Once she was snuggled under her blankets, she pulled out her communication book from her locked bedside table and opened it as she lay on her stomach with her phoenix quill in hand and started to write a response to Severus.

'_Let me know how it goes with your mother tonight x'_

'_She was okay. A little shocked at what I was talking to her about, but all in all it went well. Has some really good advice. Perhaps now we'll get along a little better.'_

'_We can but hope.'_

'_I know. Doing anything tomorrow?'_

'_Was hoping you'd come and spend the day with me, perhaps the evening if you mother will let you.'_

'_I'll ask in the morning. Give her time to recover from last night.'_

'_Okay, I've got a detention to finish.'_

'_Good night my love.'_

'_Good night my darling.'_

Hermione draw a heart and closed the book once she had received one back from him. Sighing, she lay down and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

~0~0~

The end of the year came quickly for Hermione, Minerva and Severus. Minerva was slowly starting to let Hermione spend more and more time with Severus, but she had yet to let him stay with her for the night. After her conversation with her mother, Hermione bent backwards to make sure that she did everything her mother asked her to. Severus did much the same and at the end of the year, while Hermione was packing, Minerva went down to Severus' chambers to speak to him.

"What can I do for you, Minerva?"

"I just wanted to thank you for being so good to Hermione."

"I love her Minerva, it is how I have and always will treat her."

"I'm glad to hear that." Minerva took a deep breath and sighed before asking, "Would you like to come and stay at the manor with me and Hermione?"

"I like that."

"Good. We're leaving this evening after dinner."

"I'll meet you in your chambers."

"I'll let it be a surprise to Hermione."

"Of course, I won't say anything to her."

Minerva nodded and left, leaving Severus smiling to himself. He would be with Hermione on her seventeenth birthday.

To Be Continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

**A / N : Thanks to everyone that has put this on their alert and favourite lists and also to those that have reviewed. The wait wasn't so long for this one and I hope it won't be for the next one which I have already started to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And just as a WARNING this chapter IS a M rated chapter.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to dearest and loyal friend L . I hope you enjoy this chapter chick!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Fifth Year Summer Holiday

Hermione was already at McGonagall manor when Severus arrived, having been delayed by Albus by more than half an hour. She was curled up on the sofa in front of the roaring fire, her nose in a muggle fiction book, one of the new ones she had found in her mothers collection. Her eyes moved rapidly over the page and Severus stood and watched her as she read, completely immersed in the novel. Hermione sensed someone behind her and quickly brought herself out of her novel.

"Hello my darling," Severus whispered.

"Severus!" Hermione all but flew out of the chair and into Severus' arms.

Severus held her close and Hermione rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes, she looked up and smiled. He smiled back before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Hermione deepened it and it soon became heated. When they broke apart for air, Severus was frustrated and Hermione was hot and bothered. There was this feeling in her lower stomach that she had the urge to get rid of. She knew when she needed to sate herself and this was one of those time, only, she wished that the strong man holding her could do it instead. After taking a few deep breaths, Hermione and Severus sat down on the sofa. Hermione was curled into his side and Severus had one arm around her waist while his free hand entwined with hers.

"Why are you here?"

"Your mother asked for me to spend the summer here with you both."

"Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"She wanted it to be a surprise and she asked me not to tell you."

"Well it was a surprise." Hermione pecked his lips. "A very welcome surprise."

Severus smirked at her. "I'm glad."

They sat like that in silence, exchanging kisses and caresses until Minerva came to show Severus to his room.

"But Mom!"

"No buts, if you pair continue to behave for two weeks, and then you may go back to the original plan."

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded. She could but hope that he was in the room next to hers.

~0~0~

The next morning came around quickly. Hermione hadn't slept much that night and wasn't feeling too well. Severus was the last one to go down to the kitchen/dining room as both Minerva and Hermione awoke with the sun. Hermione was sat at the table nursing a strong cup of tea; her breakfast was untouched in front of her. Minerva was sat next to her, her empty plate was in the middle of the table and her hands were wrapped around a steaming mug of tea. Severus sat on the other side of Hermione and reached for on of her hands, which Hermione gladly gave to him. He made soothing circles on her hand while waiting for his food to be brought in by the house elves.

"Darling," Severus whispered. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Just tired; didn't sleep too well last night is all."

Severus squeezed her hand before letting go gently to eat his breakfast. Hermione looked at the two of them and smiled.

"What do you two want to do today?"

Hermione shrugged. "Was thinking of doing some writing."

"I was hoping Hermione would help me brew your potion today, but I don't want her to feel more unwell."

Minerva nodded. "Mind if I join you in the library today Hermione?"

She shook her head, stood and went for the library.

"How is she Minerva?"

"She's not very well. I don't think she got any sleep last night. She was down here before me and I wake up with the sun. Have done for as long as I can remember."

Severus nodded. "I'll make some headache and dreamless sleep potions as well today just in case she needs them."

Minerva nodded. "She'll appreciate that."

Severus nodded. "I'm going to go and see her before I head downstairs."

Minerva nodded. "I'll clean up in here; give you some time alone with her."

Severus nodded and headed for the library. Hermione turned and smiled at Severus when she felt him stand behind her.

"Hello love."

"Hello Darling, are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Didn't sleep very well."

Severus placed his hands on her shoulders and started to make soothing circles. Hermione leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Severus placed a kiss to her forehead and she smiled.

"What are going to do today?"

"I'm going to brew your mother's potion and some dreamless sleep and headache potions for you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"When I'm done do you want me to come and lay with you while you have a nap?"

"Please." Hermione sighed. "I really don't feel well."

Severus sat next to her and brought her into his arms. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Severus kissed her crown and they stayed like that until Minerva came in. Severus and Hermione stood and Hermione gave him a hug.

"What time will you be finished?"

"About two."

"Okay. Come and get me?"

"Of course." Severus brushed their lips together briefly before kissing her forehead and heading down to the potions lab.

Hermione grabbed her muggle folder, paper and pen and curled up in the corner of the sofa that was next to the blazing fire and lost herself in her own little world.

Minerva sat at the desk that Hermione and Severus had been at when she had come in after cleaning up in the dining room and kitchen. She was marking some of the worst essays she had read in a long time and couldn't wait to get to her daughter's. She sighed. The quicker she got through this, the quicker she could spend as much time as possible with her daughter. She knew that they hadn't spent as much time together recently and she was hoping to change that, even with Severus about.

~0~0~

At 2 o'clock as promised, Severus arrived at the library to spend the afternoon with Hermione. He went up to Minerva and handed her, her potion.

"Thank you, Severus."

"Not a problem." He took a breath. "Would you mind if I took Hermione to her room to get a nap?"

"You want to stay with her." It was more a statement than a question.

Severus nodded. "She didn't sleep last night Minerva. She's only going to make herself more unwell if she doesn't get any sleep."

Minerva nodded. "I want you both down for dinner at half five."

Severus nodded and went and sat next to Hermione who was still curled up in the same position on the sofa that she sat herself in when Severus had left to brew.

Hermione turned to him and smiled. "Have you finished?"

"I have. Are you ready for your nap?"

Hermione nodded. "Let me finish this sentence." She turned back to her paper and finished what she was writing before placing it all back into her folder and holding it to her chest when she stood up. "I'm ready."

"Come on then." Severus too stood and reached for her hand and she gave it, entwining their fingers.

Hermione looked over at her mother who was watching the exchange and smiled.

"Sleep well Kitten."

"I'll try mom."

Minerva nodded and turned back to her work as the pair walked out and up to Hermione's bedroom. Once there, Hermione changed into a pair of her silk pyjamas and snuggled under the quilt. Severus shred his clothing and in just his boxers, he joined her under the sheets and spooned up behind her. Hermione sighed and turned over, smiling at him. He smiled back and brushed their lips together. Hermione deepened the kiss and Severus rolled on top of her. They continued to passionately kiss until Hermione's hands started to wonder over Severus' lower body. Severus rolled back onto his back and Hermione snuggled into his side.

"I wish I was seventeen."

"Me too Darling, me too." Severus pressed a kiss to her crown before closing his eyes.

If Minerva were to look in on them she would see two people deeply in love entwined with each other as they peacefully slept.

~0~0~

The days leading up to Hermione's birthday went by quickly. After the first week, Minerva had allowed Severus to stay with Hermione in her bedroom and since then, she had been sleeping without a problem. Every day she would help Severus brew, help her mother out with things around the house or simply spend time with her and for an hour before bed, she would either read or write. Severus was happy that he was spending time with Hermione, but he was getting worried that he hadn't been called to the Dark Lord's side since the beginning of the previous school year. He had already spoken to Albus whom told him not to worry about it and enjoy the time he was able to spend with Hermione. This only worried him more and he had sent a letter to Lucius (who was also a spy for the order of phoenix) requesting a meeting with him to find out what the hell was going on as the bumbling old man was refusing to tell him something. He was brought out of his current depressing thoughts by Hermione who had sat herself next to him on the sofa in the library.

"Are you okay, Sev? You've been quite these past few days."

"I'm fine darling, just been thinking."

"Want to share?"

"Not until I have all the facts."

Hermione nodded. "Want to hold me then? Mom's gone to Hogwarts for the day."

Severus nodded and brought her into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her crown and she sighed contently. She loved it when they would pass the day just holding each other.

"Anything you want to do today?"

Hermione shook her head. "I was hoping we could waste the day away doing nothing."

"Sounds like a plan."

Hermione smiled and closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. They jumped apart when someone in the fireplace cleared their throat.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting Severus, what is it that your letter said was so urgent?"

Severus looked at Hermione trying to decide if she should stay or not, but in the end decided that she was going to find out sooner or later and he'd rather her find out from the horses mouth, so to speak. He tightened his hold on Hermione and turned his attention to Lucius.

"I have not been called for just under a year and I need to know why. I'm starting to get worried."

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore?"

"He's hiding something. I was hoping you would be able to tell me what."

"I do know what he is hiding dear friend, but I cannot tell you."

Severus looked at Hermione who nodded and left the room to make coffee for him. "I love Hermione and if I'm on edge all the time I cannot protect her. I cannot lose her Lucius, she is what I live for."

"I understand dear friend, but I cannot say a word."

"Lucius, please, I _need_ to know what the hell is going on!" he raised his voice and was thankful that Minerva was at Hogwarts.

Lucius sighed and gave in. "Just for the record, I tell you this with protest."

"Noted."

"Dumbledore had me report that you are still loyal to the Dark Lord, but are exploring a way in which you can get closer to Potter and at the same time gain yourself an hire."

"Is that it?"

Lucius nodded. "He said he will send messages for you through me and will not call upon you again."

Severus nodded. "Can you see that that happens please, Lucius."

"I shall." Lucius' head disappeared from the flames and he turned to see Hermione stood there holding two steaming mugs and looking as white as a ghost.

Severus brought her down next to him and after placing the mugs of the table in front of them, he brought her in his arms and held her tight. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "That wasn't true, what he just said was it?"

"Merlin no, Hermione. I love you with all my heart. My best guess would be that your mother didn't want you to be going out with a death eater so got Albus to take me out of the Dark Lord's circle altogether."

Hermione nodded. "Does that mean you don't have to go to raid and stuff like that?"

Severus nodded. "As you heard I will still have to do the occasional bit of work for him, but nothing that will harm you or me."

"Promise."

"Promise." He closed the gap between them and brought Hermione into a heated yet reassuring kiss.

After breaking apart, they slowly drank their hot drinks and spent the rest of the day holding each other. They would share the odd kiss and loving caress every now and then, but neither wanted to frustrate the other. Something that was getting ever easier and both looked forward to the following day, when Hermione would officially be seventeen, thanks to her use of the time turner in her third year.

Minerva arrived home late that night and after sending everything she had with her up to her room, she headed to the library to get herself a new book for the evening. She smiled when she walked in as Hermione was lovingly entwined in Severus' arms. A book was floating in front of Severus and his eyes were moving quickly across the page.

"Good evening, Severus."

"Welcome back Minerva. How was your day."

"Busy. Yours?"

"Relaxing for the most part; did you know that I am no longer going to be called in front of the Dark Lord."

Minerva nodded. "I was informed today when Lucius paid a visit to Albus after talking to you. Does Hermione know?"

Severus nodded. "I'll take her to bed now, she'll want to be up as early as possible tomorrow."

Minerva nodded. "I'll see you in the morning Severus. Make sure she doesn't come out of your room until at least nine."

"I shall. Have a good evening Minerva."

"You too."

Severus scooped Hermione into his arms and held her to him as he headed for their bedroom. Minerva stayed in the library for another five minutes before heading off to her own bedroom for the evening, knowing full well that she would up early in the morning to organise Hermione's presents.

~0~0~

The next day Hermione awoke at half past nine, much later than what she thought she would and she snuggled close to Severus. She was now officially seventeen and they could now let their relationship develop into lovers and perhaps later in life to husband and wife. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by Severus who had brought her into a passionate kiss.

"Good morning my darling."

"Good morning." Hermione closed the small gap between them once more and they poured all their love for the other into the kiss. When they eventually broke off for oxygen, Hermione rested her head on Severus' chest.

"Happy birthday my love," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Thank you my dear," she whispered back and pecked his lips. "I suppose we'd better get out of bed and go and find my mother and any one else who has decided to turn up for the day."

"Others?"

She nodded. "You've not been here for my other birthdays, but many of the professors come over and even Mrs Dumbledore shows at some point during the day."

Severus nodded. "I guess I can live with everyone knowing."

"You'll have to Severus, 'cause I am not acting as if I hate you when I could be snuggled up to your side opening presents."

Severus nodded and they both headed down to the dining room where they could smell breakfast.

"Happy birthday Kitten," Minerva said has she brought her into a tight embrace.

"Thank Mom," Hermione said back as she returned the embrace just as tightly as her mother.

"Have something to eat and then go through to the living room."

"Is anyone here yet?"

Minerva shook her head. "It's just going to be the three of us today. Albus pulled an emergency meeting with the order and is doing something at the ministry. Everyone came over earlier to leave their gifts. They said to say that they'll be over in a couple of days."

"But Rolanda's always here on my birthday."

"I know dear, but it wouldn't surprise me if she came over later today."

"Did she bring my gift?"

"No."

Hermione smiled widely. "She'll be here later then."

Minerva just smiled. "How're you this morning Severus?"

"Happy to be with Hermione on her birthday, finally."

"Just so you know, I don't want to be finding you two in _any_ compromising positions. Got that?"

They both nodded.

"Mom, you do know that you can't stop me now, right?"

"I do. And that was my only warning. You have a head on your shoulders and I trust you both to be safe and that you won't get pregnant before you're old enough and _out _of Hogwarts."

"Yes Ma'am." They coursed.

Minerva chuckled and the three enjoyed their breakfast before heading over to the living room. Severus sat in her arm chair and Severus sat on the sofa. Hermione stood for a moment before grabbing her mother's hand and dragging her to sit on the other end of the sofa and Hermione sat in the middle. She smiled at them both and Severus moved closer so that she was wedge between her mother and lover, just how she wanted to be.

"Who's do you want to open first?"

"Same order as every year please. Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwick, Rolanda, Dad, Mom and Severus."

Minerva nodded. "I should stop asking that, shouldn't I?"

"No. I might change the order one year."

Minerva chuckled and summoned to brightly wrapped gifts. They landed in Hermione's lap and she rested her hands on them.

"Why do you have an order Hermione?"

"It's the order I received my gifts on my first birthday here. Now I open them in that order, of course, unless Rolanda arrives before I've opened the ones before her, then she'll be last this year, but I doubt she'll stand for that though."

Severus nodded and motioned for her to go one. She ripped the paper from the smallest package and smiled when she saw it was a new writing journal from Natasha. She ran her hand over the embroidery cover and sent it to sit on one of the table in the room. She didn't hesitate in ripping the paper off the next one as she knew what lay beneath; she sighed, the same as every year, a big tin of biscuits. She sent it to sit on the same table as the journal. The wrapping paper was instantly folding itself and disappearing to the kitchen where the house-elves would deal with it. The gift from Hagrid was as unusual as ever; an animated book of magical monsters. Hermione sighed and moved on after sending the book to the table. Sprout had given her a new set of quills and inks, all the quills were a different feather. Flitwick gave her a never ending journal, one were she could keep everything in one place and access easily. He also gave her a special box/bag for all of her journals and writing equipment. She made a mental note to put everything in it later and see what charm(s) he had put on it for her. She heard a knocking at the door and went and answered it.

"Rolanda!" Hermione threw herself in her arms and Ro spun her around.

"Happy birthday sweetie!"

"You're just in time. You're next."

"Good. I wouldn't _stand_ being last."

Hermione laughed and led her from the foyer to the living room. Every one moved over a seat so now Hermione was sat between Severus and Rolanda and Minerva was sat on the end next to her best friend who held her hand.

"This is for you." With a flourish, she pulled a package out of her pocket and handed it to her. "Sorry I didn't have it wrapped."

Hermione smiled at her and starred at the package. Ro usually brought her the most wonderful gifts, topped only by her mother. She took a deep, calming breath before opening the box. She gasped at the piece of jewellery inside. It was a beautiful golden necklace with her name and Severus' attached. There was a symbol between the names and Hermione pointed at it.

"What does that mean, Ro?"

"Everlasting love."

"I thought I'd get you something you could wear around school. It's charm to never break, get damage and it won't be affected by water so you won't ever have to take it off."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Ro. I don't what to say."

"You're welcome sweetie; anything to see you smile."

Hermione smiled wider and hugged Ro. "Thank you," she whispered again.

Ro hugged her back and smiled when Hermione sat back in her space properly.

"Come on girls, I want to see my daughter open my gift."

"Hello Daddy."

"Happy birthday baby girl."

Hermione smiled and held the small package that Minerva had levitated in her hands. She caressed the lid. Everything that her father had left her for her birthdays had been special and she knew that this one would be no different. She opened the lid slowly and smiled when she saw what was inside.

"How can you leave this to me? Mom should have it."

"Your mother has something else. I wanted you to have it so that you know I'm always with you."

Hermione nodded and held the ring in her hand. A gold chain was also in the box. She looked at her mother who had tears in her eyes. Minerva stood and went out into the garden. Hermione quickly followed with her father's gift still in her hands.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's hard seeing his wedding ring."

Hermione opened her hand. She attached the ring to the chain and looked up at her mother. "Could you put it on for me please?"

Minerva nodded and hung the necklace securely around her neck.

"Take good care of it."

"I promise Mom."

Minerva turned her daughter around and brought her into a hug. "You're father is _so_ proud of you."

Hermione nodded. "What have you got to remind you of Dad?"

"I'm not sure Kitten. But I'm pretty sure I'll find out tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"I'm not sure, but I want you to stay with Severus in your room after dinner tonight, okay?" Hermione nodded and smiled at her mother. "Good. Now, let's go and open my gift." Minerva smiled, held her daughter's hand and they headed back into the warmth of the manor.

Hermione went through the same process with her mother's gift as she had done with the previous two. This small box held a ring, one that was identical to one that her mother always wore.

"That ring will let us know what the other is feeling. I have one for Severus that is also connecting. You father has one also. Even though he is just a portrait, the ring still works."

Hermione nodded and slipped it on to her fore finger on her right hand, same as her mothers and fathers.

"Thank you," she whispered to her mother and hugged her. She then turned to Severus. "Do you want me to open your now or later when we're alone?"

"You can open that one now, I have another one upstairs for later."

"Okay. Severus held it out to her and she looked into his eyes as she gently took it from him. It was no bigger that the box her mother had just given her. She opened it slowly and gasped at what she saw. It was a simple silver ring with a ruby on top. Engraved on the inside were the words _'I am with you always'_. She immediately noticed it was a promise ring. She passed over to Severus who slipped it on to her left ring finger. He smiled and brushed their lips together briefly before Hermione snuggled into his side.

"Thank you, all of you."

"It's no problem dear," the three chorused.

"I better get going now, Albus will wonder where I am."

"Give everyone my thanks for me, please."

"I shall. You have a good day, sweetie."

"I will. Be careful Ro."

"Don't worry; you'll get me back in one piece."

Hermione nodded and hugged her. Rolanda turned and hugged Minerva.

"If you need me, you floo."

"I know Ro and I will if I need you."

"Good."

"Bye Ro!"

"Bye sweetie! Bye Min! Cya Sevvy!"

Severus groaned and went back inside as the two women watched as their friend headed to the gates and apperated out. When Rolanda had gone, Minerva and Hermione turned and headed back to the living room where Severus was. Hermione hugged her mother and then Severus.

"Thank you both for today."

"You're welcome Kitten." Minerva kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go and do some research."

Hermione nodded. "What's about Mom?"

"Nothing very interesting, just a new theory that was posed to me and I want to check it out before the article gets published.

Hermione nodded and hugged her mother again. "Enjoy your evening with Dad."

"I will Kitten, I will."

They smiled at each other before Minerva turned on her heel and headed to her bedroom. Hermione watched her father follow quickly from his second portrait to her mother's small one that she carried with her. Hermione felt Severus wrap his arms around her waist from behind and she relaxed back into him.

"I wish Dad was still here, and then mother wouldn't get so down on my birthday and other major events. I worry about her."

Hermione watched her father leave his big portrait over the mantel and go presumably to her mothers smaller frame. Hermione sighed and Severus wrapped his arms around her from behind. She relaxed into him and closed her eyes briefly.

"I do too, Darling." They stood like that for a few minutes in silence before Severus asked, "What would you like to do now?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of taking a walk around the grounds, but the weather doesn't look too inviting at the moment."

"How about we go and sit in our room and you can write and I can read or we can talk."

"I'd like to have a nap, if you'll hold me, that is."

"Of course." Severus pressed a kiss to her crown and lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He gently put her in the middle of the bed and starred down at her.

"You better stop looking at me like that Severus, or mother is not going to be happy with the noise level."

Severus nodded and lay down beside her. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped her in his arms. He made soothing circles on her back while the other hand trailed down her side. Hermione smiled and made patterns with her finger tips on his stomach, she would sometimes dip a little too low and Severus would bring her hand back up before continuing his own caresses. Eventually, both fell asleep, neither noticed that Alan had taken residence in Hermione's miniature frame. He was smiling to himself, happy that Hermione had found herself a good man that listened to what she wanted and didn't treat like dirt.

~0~0~

Finally, a week before the return to Hogwarts Severus plucked up the courage to give Hermione her second birthday gift. He was going to give it to her while they were banished to their room for the evening, but Hermione had slept through the whole evening, missing dinner. Severus held the box lovingly in his hand and waited for his love to walk into the library. Just as he was thinking that she wasn't going to come down any time soon, she walked through the door.

"Good morning Sev."

"Good morning my darling, how are you feeling today?"

"A little cold, but nothing I can't deal with."

Severus nodded and Hermione sat next to him on the sofa. She leaned against his side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Are _you_ okay?"

Severus nodded and looked at the box in his hands for a few moments before handing it over. Hermione looked at Severus before carefully opening the box. A magnificent hand crafted silver hand mirror lay within a bed of silk. She ran her finger tips over it lightly before taking it from the box. She looked it over gently and with a loving gaze. Severus smiled when he noticed how much she like the small mirror.

"It's a two way mirror so that we can speak to each other face to face if one of us can't be with the other."

Hermione nodded. "Are we still going to use the communication books?"

"We shall as we are much less likely to get caught writing in a book than speaking to a mirror."

Hermione nodded. "You have the other one?"

It was an obvious question, but he nodded. "It is in my bedside table here and I always carry it with me along with my communication book just in case you ever need me."

Hermione smiled widely and once the mirror was safely back in its silk bed, she sat herself on Severus' lap and snuggled as close to him as possible.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back before closing the gap between them.

Minerva walked in a few moments later and caught them breaking apart and resting their foreheads together. She smiled and went and sat in the seat next to them. Over the summer she had gotten used to seeing her daughter like this with Severus and with her now being of age, she didn't have to worry so much, but it still unnerved her that anything could happen between them. She didn't want her daughter to get hurt and she had already spoken to Severus about that and he seemed to understand and have his own protectiveness towards Hermione which is what she needed. Hermione turned her head and smiled at her mother.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Kitten, how are feeling?"

"Good. Not so cold any more."

"I bet."

Everyone chuckled at that comment. Minerva noticed the box and Hermione picked it up lovingly before gently handing it to her mother. Minerva opened it and gazed at the wonderful piece of work.

"I have the other one, Minerva."

"This will come in handy to you both. Alan and I had a pair and we used to use them all the time. When I could sneak down to his rooms before our relationship became public knowledge, I used to call him on it and we would talk until I fell asleep. It felt like he was in the room with me."

Hermione nodded and smiled up at Severus who looked lost in his thoughts.

"Doing anything today, Mom?"

"I'm going to go and stay with Natasha for a few days. Albus has gone off on one of his trips again."

"Okay."

"Remember the rules?"

"Don't go outside the grounds. Do not reply to any letter that may or may not come and do not use the floo unless it is for an emergency. Keep it locked so only you can come through and last but not least, don't free the house-elf."

"Got it in one, Kitten."

Hermione nodded and slid off Severus' lap and sat next to her mother.

"Say it."

"I promise to come back. I promise I'll be safe."

Hermione nodded and hugged her tight. "See you in few days Mom."

"You shall indeed. When I know when I'm coming back, I'll send your father with a message and if you went to send a message to me, send Alan, okay?"

"Okay."

Minerva stood and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead before standing in front of Severus. "Look after her."

"I promise Minerva."

Finally, Minerva nodded and walked out of the library, headed for the Dumbledore Mansion. Hermione slumped back into Severus and he held her close and whispered comfortingly into her ear. She was worried about her mother and he could tell. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"You stay here until I come and get you, okay?"

Hermione nodded and picked up her current book. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Hermione just nodded and watched him briskly walk out of the room, before turning to her heavy tome.

~0~0~

Later that day, Severus walked back into the library to find Hermione curled up fast asleep on the sofa in front of the fire. She hadn't been well and she was still recovering. Silently, he walked over to her and crouched down. He placed a gently kiss to her lips and she sleepily responded.

"Time to wake up, darling."

Slowly, Hermione sat up and smiled. Severus brought her into his arms and she closed the gap between them. The kiss was heated and passionate. When the need for oxygen forced them apart, Severus smirked.

"Later," he whispered.

Hermione smiled nervously but eagerly and nodded shyly. Severus smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped an arm around his waist as he led her to the dining room where the usually table for six was now a table for two. A single candle and a single rose stood in the middle and two plates of food sat in front of the chairs. Hermione smiled and before she sat in her seat, which Severus had pulled out for her, she kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled and kissed back before pushing her chair in and taking his own seat. Hermione took a bite of her food and smiled in delight at the taste.

"Did you make this?"

Severus nodded. "The muggle way."

"It's lovely, thank you."

"Anything for you my darling. I just thought this would cheer you up."

Hermione smiled. "It has."

The rest of the meal was as romantic as possible. They whispered as they talked and when they were finished eating and were waiting for their dessert to be brought through from the kitchen by the house-elf, their fingers were entwined and Severus rubbed circles on the inside of her wrist.

Almost three hours later, and they had finished their meal and were sat in the living room enjoying the warmth of the fire. The weather had taken a turn for the worst and a thunderstorm had taken over the grounds. Hermione was sat on Severus' lap and smirked as she remembered his whispered promise of 'later'. Today had been fantastic and she was no longer as worried about her mother as she had been. Smiling, Hermione brought Severus into a heated kiss and he eagerly responded. Slowly, hands started to wonder and caress the other. Severus broke apart when he slipped his hand up Hermione's shirt and felt her stiffen.

"Don't stop Sev."

"Why don't we go up to our room and continue this, you may be comfier."

Hermione nodded and Severus picked her up and easily carried her to their bedroom. He placed her on the middle of the bed and lay next to her. Hermione looked at him and smiled. He rested a hand on her stomach under her shirt and she shivered and smiled a little wider.

"Are you sure, Hermione."

"Yes Severus. I'm more than ready for this."

Severus smiled and kiss her passionately. He caressed her stomach, his hand slowly moving up to her breast. She gasped when his thumb brushed against her nipple. His other hand joined in the caresses and soon Hermione was trying to take Severus' T- shirt off so she could have better access to what she knew to be a wonderful body. He obliged her and she smiled. While she was running her hands over his chest, stomach and back, Severus started to unbutton her shirt. Eventually, both were divested of their clothes and left only in their underwear. Severus starred at Hermione's nearly naked body and smiled

"You're beautiful," he whispered. He had seen her like this before, but felt the need to tell her of the fact that he had yet to air.

Hermione blushed and pulled him down on top of her. Her mind was slightly foggy but she didn't care, she felt so happy and pleased, that all she wanted was to be one with her Severus. In a matter of gentle minutes, both were naked and Severus was atop Hermione.

"Are you sure darling?"

Hermione nodded. "Spell," she whispered.

Severus complied and put his wand back on the bedside table. He brought Hermione into a kiss and entwined one of his hands with hers while he held his weight off her with the other. Ever so slowly and gently he pushed into her. She broke away from the kiss and gasped in pain. Severus kept whispering his love and apologies until he was immersed to the hilt. He stopped and kissed her.

"Are you okay darling?"

Hermione shook her head. "It hurts."

"I know love, it'll stop shortly, I promise." He kissed away her tears. "Just tell me when you're ready."

Hermione nodded and took a few deep breaths. She sighed when she had calmed herself down. "I'm ready," she whispered.

Severus brought her into a passionate kiss and slowly started to moved. Hermione gasped as it hurt, but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind and she started to make noises of pleasure as she lost herself in Severus. Hermione's moans and sighs were urging Severus on and he knew he was close to his orgasm, but he wanted to bring Hermione to one, she that she understood how enjoyable making love was. Slowly, he lowered the hand that was entwined with Hermione's at the beginning and gently 'played' with her clit. He felt her walls tighten and heard her scream his name. He followed her over the edge immediately. When they had both come down from their high, Severus slipped out of her and lay to the side. Hermione winced at the twinge of Severus leaving her and she curled up into his side. He held her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you okay, darling?"

Hermione nodded. "A little sore."

"Stay here a minute." Severus stood and disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared a moment later with a tub in his hand. "Lie down and open your legs, love."

Hermione did as she was told and she gasped when he started to rub the cold cream into her cleanly shaven mound. Five minutes later and Hermione was back in Severus arms and feeling better than ever.

"We should do that more often," she whispered, feeling like she was on top of the world.

Severus agreed. "We shall if that is what you want."

Hermione nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Slowly, they both drifted off the sleep, both exhausted but incredibly happy.

The next day, Hermione received a message from her mother via her father saying that they were to go to Hogwarts two days before the start of term as she would not be returning to the manor before the start of the school year. Hermione was worried about her mother, but also happy that she would be able to spend the rest of the holiday alone with Severus.

To Be Continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I'm sooo sorry it's taken me so long to post. I had trouble writing this chapter. I am back in the flow of things and have the next two chapters written so they will be posted a week apart. Thank you for all the reviews that you have sent me and also to everyone that continues to read. Knowing this is still read, makes me continue to write it._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Sixth Year

As they were told, Hermione and Severus arrived two days early at Hogwarts. They were greeted at the main entrance to the castle by Minerva who brought Hermione into a hug.

"How are you Kitten?"

"I'm good Mom."

Minerva smiled. "What happened? You're glowing."

Hermione smiled widely. "We'll have a girls talk later."

"Sounds good to me."

Hermione nodded and hugged her mother again. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," Minerva whispered back and tightened her hold for a moment before letting Hermione go. "What are planning on doing today?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've already gotten everything for the school year and I've not got any school work to do any all that has been checked over by Severus."

Minerva nodded. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Why don't you go and get yourself settled."

Hermione nodded and looked over at Severus. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go ahead up to your room. I just want to speak to you mother for a minute. I'll be up soon."

"Okay. I'll wait for you in the living room."

Severus nodded and they briefly kissed before Hermione turned and all but ran up the stairs to the rooms that she shared with her mother.

"You wanted a word?"

Severus nodded. "I'd like to ask Hermione to move in with me in my chambers."

Minerva nodded. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because I would like you permission so I don't go against what you want."

Minerva nodded again. "Then I give you permission to ask her. And thank you for thinking about me Severus."

"You're Hermione's mother and you're always going to be a part of her life. I know she would prefer for us to get along than not."

"You're right Severus."

Less than fifteen minutes later, Hermione was joined in the living room by both Severus and Minerva. She stood and hugged her mother once more. There was something worrying her mother and she was worried about her. It wasn't very often her mother looked constantly worried about _anything_ that didn't pertain to her. Hermione sat back down on the sofa and Severus joined her. She leaned into him and smiled. Her mother sat in her fathers chair by the fire and leaned back, her eyes closed.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine honey," she whispered. "I do believe Severus has something to ask you though."

Hermione looked at him. "Severus?"

"We'll talk about it later, darling. I'm going to go and arrange a few things; you stay here and talk to your mother."

"Okay." They kissed briefly before Severus headed out.

Hermione went and sat in front of her mother's chair and rested her hands on her knees. "Speak to me Mom."

Minerva opened her eyes and looked at her daughter, thinking about how much she was going to tell her. Finally, she decided to tell her something, just to try and make herself feel a little better. She hated it when Hermione saw her down. "Albus still hasn't returned from wherever it is that he went. I've been left in charge of the school until he gets back as Natasha is too emotional to hold the wards."

"You shouldn't be holding them either Mom!"

"I am not having any problems at the moment, Hermione."

"To hell you aren't. I can read you better than any one and I can guaranty that when Dad sees you later, that he will tell you the same thing; give the damn wards to Filius. You're going to make yourself ill."

"Hermione, please, I'm fine."

Hermione looked at her mother disapprovingly. "I'll let Dad talk some sense into you tonight."

"Will I be seeing you later?"

"If you don't then you know where I will be and I'll talk to Dad later. If you want me up here, you just have to ask, Mom."

Minerva nodded and stayed still as her daughter pressed a kiss to her forehead and left to find her lover. Minerva sighed and put her head in her hands. She knew her daughter was right, but she had promised Albus that she would be the headmistress of Hogwarts while he was away and if anything were to happen to him, then she would take his place. And that meant having the wards as well as the responsibilities.

~0~0~

Down in Severus' rooms, Hermione was snuggled close to Severus on the sofa in front of the blazing fire. She was worried about her mother, but she was happy that she was finally with Severus. Their relationship had been physical since her seventeenth birthday and Hermione felt like her world wouldn't turn without Severus. Severus felt similarly to Hermione; he felt that he would not be able to live without Hermione. He wanted to propose to Hermione but was unsure how to do it or even if her mother would let him, the way she was feeling lately.

Later that night Hermione sat down with her father's portrait in her hands.

"Hello, kitten."

"Hi Dad."

"Are you okay?"

"On top of the moon."

"Ah, you and Severus moved on to the next level of your relationship."

Hermione nodded. "Mom doesn't know."

"I won't tell her. I know how protective she is of you."

Hermione nodded. "As happy as I am at the moment, I'm worried about Mom."

"Don't be."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll make yourself ill."

"I don't care! She's my mother!"

"Calm down Hermione."

"Talk to me Dad, please. I need to know she's okay."

"She's still recovering from the events of last year."

"There's more than that, Dad."

"Okay. I don't think she's very well. I think she's made herself sick worrying over Dumbledore, you and the school."

Hermione nodded. "Can you talk to her for me? Try and get her to see sense?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

Alan nodded. "Now, tell me some good news, how is your research going?"

"It's getting there. Severus has a book that I can look at tomorrow while he's with me. Hopefully that'll have a spell that we can use."

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

"Not yet. I promised him I'll speak to him about it tomorrow when he's here."

"Where is he now?"

"Supervising detentions."

"Figures."

"I know." Hermione yawned. "I'm going to go and try and get some sleep, Dad."

"Okay Kitten. Don't leave it so long next time."

"I won't, I promise. I'll speak to you before I go to bed tomorrow and let you know what I've got."

"Okay, sweetheart."

"Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Kitten."

Hermione kissed the frame and sat it down on her bedside table before curling up in the large king sized bed, facing her father who was quietly telling her stories of when her mother was still in school. She fell asleep listening to her father's voice. Something she'd never get tired of hearing.

Severus came home much later than what he was hoping and found Hermione curled up tightly under the sheets. He smiled lovingly at the sight and after going through his nightly routine, he joined her under the covers and gently pulled her into his arms. Hermione sighed and smiled in her sleep. Severus pressed a kiss to her crown and closed his eyes, content to have Hermione securely in his arms, fast asleep.

~0~0~

Severus came up behind Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders and made small circles with his thumbs. "How's the research coming, love?" he whispered.

"It's slow, but I think I finally found what I need."

"Good." He pressed a kiss to her crown.

"How come you've not asked about my research?"

"Because I know that you'll tell me when you're ready."

Hermione nodded. "I'm ready now if you want to know." She paused. "I might need your help."

Severus sat down in the chair next to her and grabbed her free hand. "I'm all ears."

She smiled at him and nodded, taking a deep breath, she started: "A couple of years ago, Mom told me that she often wished that Dad was there with her. She said that she wanted nothing more than for her husband to be alive again, to help her through life." Hermione paused to wipe a tear away from her cheek. "I promised myself that I would find away to bring Dad back."

"What do you mean by back, love?"

"I looked into his death and asked him about it; he was hit by a curse and it may be possible to bring him back to life. I've been looking for three years for something, anything that will help me bring him back. I want him back, just as much as Mom wants him back, but if I don't find anything soon, I don't think I'll be able to carry on my research, I've had so many failures I don't think I'll be able to last another one." Tears had started falling down Hermione's cheeks and Severus brought her into his arms and held her tight.

"I have something that might help, and it's not the book you've been looking in."

Hermione nodded and watched as Severus got an old looking book from the very top shelf of his bookcase and handed it to her. "Look at page ten."

Hermione did as she was told and flipped straight to page ten. The answer she was looking for was starring her in the face. "Is this one of your books?"

"It is. I used that spell and potion to bring back my mother. She's dead now, was far to old to live any longer, but it works. Bring the person back to full health."

Hermione smiled at him and threw herself into his arms. "I love you Severus!"

"I love you to." He kissed her crown. "If you had told me all those years ago, you wouldn't have had to worry about anything and you're mother wouldn't be the way she is."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's fine love. I know how it feels, wanting to keep something to yourself until you've succeeded."

Hermione nodded and relaxed into his arms. "You haven't by chance got any of this potion laying about have you?"

"Sorry love. You'll have to make it."

Hermione nodded. I could use the challenge."

"It's not a hard potion to make and I'll be with you when you make it."

Hermione nodded. "When can we start?"

"At the weekend. You need to rest before I even think about letting you make a potion."

Hermione nodded. "I guess I could use a good nights sleep."

"Why don't you go and speak to your father then your mother. I'll get the bedroom ready for the night."

"Okay Severus." They kissed lightly on the lips before Hermione turned and headed straight for her mother's chambers.

To Be Continued ...


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: As promised, I am posting this chapter a week after the posting of chapter 11. I have been writing this in my spare time and have another 2 chapters ready to post. They will be posted a week apart. I know this goes away from the plot a little, but I felt I had to do it to make it more focused on Hermione and Severus._**

**_I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Sixth year Part 2

Hermione all but ran to her mother's chambers she was so happy.

"Mom!"

"Hermione, dear, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hermione told her what she had been doing and Minerva brought her into a hug.

"When can you do it?"

"I'm making to potion at the weekend. Severus won't let me do it any sooner as I've not had enough rest."

Minerva nodded. "You will come and get me when you do it, won't you."

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to need you to apperate me and Severus to his grave."

Minerva nodded again, struggling to take everything in. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Yes. Severus said it will work until the person has been dead for twenty years. I'm seventeen so it _will_ work."

Minerva hugged her daughter tight to her again. "Have you told your father?"

"I heard it all Tabby." A large smile adorned his face. "I just don't want either of you getting your hopes up."

"It's worked before. Severus used it to bring his mother back once his father was dead. She lived until she died peacefully of old age. She was completely healthy."

Alan nodded. "I'm glad you've managed to find this out, Kitten."

"So am I. I'll finally have parents that love me and Mom will have her husband back and perhaps she get laid and won't worry about me getting laid."

"Hermione!"

"Well it's true! You've not been with anyone since Dad died."

"I take it you and Severus have done _it_."

"Yes." Hermione blushed a little. "Thank you for the advice you gave me on it Mom."

"It was my pleasure, just make sure you're safe."

"I promise."

Mother and daughter hugged once more before Hermione said her goodbyes and she headed back to her and Severus' chambers.

"You're back before I thought you would be." Severus had his trousers down and was trying to deal with his current erection.

Hermione smiled and approach him. "Take everything off and sit down, leaning you back against the headboard."

Severus did as he was told and watched as Hermione took off her clothing. She cast the contraceptive charm before straddling him, making sure that he didn't penetrate her. She smiled and kissed him lovingly, their tongues duelling. Slowly, Hermione put pressure on his nether region, making him groan.

"Hermione, please."

She kissed him on the nose before rising up onto her knees and holding his penis lightly in her hands, slowly caressing it.

"Hermione," he ground out.

"Shh, love." She lowered herself quickly and they both moaned out in pleasure at the feeling of being one. She stilled for a moment, before Severus started to buck underneath her. Using his shoulders for leverage, she started to move. They lost themselves to each other, the world around them, not existing. Half an hour later, Hermione collapsed on top of Severus. He held her tight to him, neither moving as they both felt complete.

~0~0~

The weekend came much quicker than Hermione thought it would. She was now fully rested (thanks to Severus) and sat in his private lab reading through what she had to do.

"You ready to start, love?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm really worried I'm going to get this wrong."

"I'm here. Nothing is going to go wrong, love."

Hermione nodded and turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. They held each other for a while before turning and starting the laborious process of making the potion that would bring Alan back to the land of the living.

Twelve hours later and Hermione rested back against Severus' chest, glad that the potion was perfect and that tomorrow, she, Severus and Minerva would be bringing Alan back to them.

"We've finished."

"Well done love. I don't think I made it as perfect my first time as you have."

"I had you behind me at all times."

They kissed passionately before heading for the bedroom to make love and get some well deserved rest.

The next morning, Severus and Hermione were up at the crack of dawn. Hermione was so nervous that after breakfast, she refused to let go of his hand. He held her to him while he did everything he needed to and once that had everything collected together in Hermione's shoulder bag, they headed off to Minerva's chambers to collect her.

"Mom!"

"Coming."

"You're sure you're ready for this Minerva?"

"Yes Severus. If we don't do this now, then I know I won't have the strength to try again."

Severus nodded. "Let's head down to the gates then so that we can be off."

Minerva walked behind the two. Severus had one arm around Hermione's shoulders while Hermione had an arm around his back, their free hand were entwined in front of them. Minerva smiled and got Alan's portrait out of her pocket and started talking to him for comfort.

When they reached Alan's grave, Hermione and Severus kissed briefly before Hermione took the potion and her wand out if her bag. Severus stepped back and stood next to Minerva who had silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Hermione waved her wand and Alan's perfectly persevered body was brought above the surface. Hermione struggled to hold back the tears as her father seemed to be sleeping as he lay on the freshly overturned soil. She glanced back at Severus who nodded at her. She knelt down next to his head and poured the potion into his mouth, rubbing his throat and making his muscles contract. She then took a step back as Severus had told her she would have to do and watched as the life entered him again. She heard her mother gasped and collapse onto her knees as her father stood.

"Tabby," he whispered.

"Alan," she sobbed.

Alan all but ran to his wife and brought her into his arms. They kissed lovingly. Before he turned to her daughter and hugged her to him.

"Thank you darling," he whispered in her ear. "I never thought I'd ever meet you or get to hold your mother again."

Hermione smiled. "You're welcome. Just make Mom happy."

"I promise, Kitten."

They pulled apart and Hermione went to Severus and Alan went to Minerva. Both men held their lovers as they cried.

~0~0~

Christmas came and went as perfectly as ever. Her father had gone to the ministry with her mother and things were straightened out with them. Hermione and Severus hadn't revealed how they had done, claimed it was an accident and left it at that, knowing that the ministry would want the potion instructions and the spell so that other people could not be brought back. Dumbledore arrived back at the end of March and Minerva was relieved of her duties as Headmistress and spent every free moment she had with her husband. Many times Hermione, Severus, Minerva and Alan would spend the evening together, catching Alan up on things he had missed with Hermione. He still remembered everything from his 'past life' and everything he had learned when he was 'dead' but there was still a few things that Alan didn't know about his daughter.

To Be Continued ...


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you are all enjoying it. I'm working at the next chapters but I'm back at sixth form now and have to do my work done first. I shall try and keep a fairly good posting time but no promises as i have exams coming up. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading along. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Summer in Paris

Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts went without a hitch, which was unexpected but wonderful. Hermione and Severus had started acting like a married couple and Minerva managed to keep up her duties much easier with Alan back, she even spent her weekends relaxing with her family, meaning that Hermione and Severus too were relaxing at the weekends instead of working as hard as humanly possible. Now, the summer was upon them and the four of them were all sat in the living room of McGonagall Manor talking of their plans for the summer.

"Severus and I plan to spend some time in Paris."

"That's sounds like a great idea."

Severus and Hermione nodded and Minerva excused herself. Hermione and Alan watched her walk off before turning to each other.

"Are you going to take Mom away for a while?"

"I was thinking of taking her to Italy. She's never been to Italy before."

"I'm sure she'll love it."

Alan nodded and a crash from the kitchen brought everyone to their feet. Minerva was leaning against the counter, a smashed plate on the floor in front of her feet. Alan rushed to her side and brought her to him.

"What happened love?"

"Nothing, it just slipped." He hands were shaking.

"You're just tired love."

Minerva nodded. "I'll head on up to bed."

Alan kissed her temple and she headed up. Alan waved his hand and the plate repaired itself and went back to its place in the cupboard.

"I'm going to go and lay with your mother."

Hermione nodded. "Look after her Dad. I'll come and say goodbye before we leave for Paris."

"She'll like that."

"I know."

Alan kissed his daughter on the cheek and headed for the bedroom to hold his wife. Hermione turned and Severus brought her into his arms. He rubbed small circles on her back, reassuring her that everything was okay. He pressed a kiss to her crown and Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

"When can we go to Paris?"

"We'll pack tonight and leave in the morning."

"Okay."

~0~0~

Hermione passed her shrunken case to Severus and went over to her mother who was sat at the desk in the study doing some research.

"Mom," she whispered.

"Morning sweetheart. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Better after a good night of sleep."

Hermione nodded. "I'm glad Dad's here to look after you."

"So am I love."

Hermione went behind her desk and draped her arms around her shoulders and kissed her crown. "You need to relax more mother."

"I know."

"Severus and I are heading off to Paris once I've said goodbye."

"Okay."

"I want you to do me a favour." She waited for her mother's nod before carrying on. "I want you to make love to Dad until you collapse with exhaustion."

Minerva turned red and put her face into her hands and sighed, "Hermione."

"It's not like I don't know you both do it, Mom."

"I know. You're not a little girl any more."

Hermione nodded. "You and Dad need to do it more. You need to lean on him much more than what you do. I know that you're used to not having him about, but he's alive Mom. You need to spend every moment of this summer with him. Get back to loving him without needing to. You need to stop missing him and starting enjoying him. Live life to the full like I know you used to." Hermione watched her mother's expressions. "You know I'm right."

"I know sweetheart and I'll try to start living instead of just existing."

"Good. Now, Severus is waiting for me in the living room. I'll floo and let you know when we're going to be back."

"Don't rush back, kitten."

Hermione looked at her Dad and smiled. "I won't."

"Good. Now, hadn't you better get going."

Hermione nodded and kissed her mother's cheek and whispered, "Remember live not exist."

"I promise," she whispered back.

"Good." Hermione kissed her cheek one more time before hugging and kissing her father and bouncing out of the room to Severus.

"Ready love?"  
"Yup." Hermione stood on tip toe and kissed him gently. "You ready?"

"Yes." Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and apperated them to their room at the wizarding hotel, just a few minutes away from the Eiffel Tower. Hermione walked up to the large balcony and gazed out. She could clearly see the Eiffel Tower and the surrounding city.

"It's beautiful."

"It is." Severus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "What do you want to do today?"

"Spend it in the bedroom." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart to breath, Severus scooped her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom where they stayed until morning.

~0~0~

After a week of relaxing and acting like newlyweds, they finally decided to spend some time out in Paris site seeing and exploring.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Have a picnic under the Eiffel Tower then climb it to watch the sun set."

"Right to the top?"

"Yes, right to the top." Hermione smiled at him.

"Sounds good."

Half an hour later and Hermione and Severus set off at a slow walk from their hotel. Severus had an arm around Hermione and the picnic basket in his free hand while Hermione held the blanket in her hands. They chatted and had comfortable silences and when they got there and set up, they curled up together and ate every now and then as they talked and enjoyed the view. They finished their picnic a little later than they had planned, but the queue to climbed the tower had gone and they climbed, stopping every now and then to look over the side and see how far up they were. When they got to the top Hermione sighed.

"I've always wanted to do this; never thought I would though."

"Well, I'm glad that I could be of some help." Severus brought Hermione into his arms and held her close as they watched the sun go down. As the bright sun finally disappeared from the sky, Hermione and Severus passionately kissed as the lights of Paris were ignited and then apperated back to their room.

For a few days after this, the pair spent time in the library doing some general reading and research. They both wanted a new project to work on, but neither could decide on one.

~0~0~

"Shopping!"

"Yes Severus, shopping. Now stop complaining and let's go."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

Severus sighed and brought her in for a passionate kiss, hoping that it would distract her from what she wanted to do.

"As much as I enjoyed that Severus, I really want to go shopping and kisses such as that, aren't going to distract me."

"It was worth a try," he sighed.

"It was a good try, love." Hermione smiled and linked her arm with Severus' and led him out of the hotel and into the bustling streets of Paris.

"Where to?"

"Book shop," was the immediate answer. "I know you won't mind going there."

Severus nodded and willing followed her to the closest book shop. They stopped outside and admired the front. It was a gorgeous Victorian style and thankfully, it was a wizarding shop, located right next door to the muggle book shop and next to that, was the muggle jewellers. Severus made a mental note to go to that shop while Hermione was in the muggle book shop, as he knew she would want to go there.

"You coming Severus?"

"Yes Dear." He followed her and they each went their separate ways, agreeing to meet in front of the counter to talk about who was paying.

An hour and they met up, both with a 'small' amount of books in their arms.

"So, who's paying?"

"How about you give me half of your books so I can pay for half and you pay for the other half."

"Okay, but can I at least buy you one of yours?"

Severus agreed and ten minutes later they had shrunk their bags and headed back out into the street.

"Where to next?"

"Mind if I go to the muggle book shop?"

"Of course. I'll go back next door and have a browse."

"Okay."

Severus watched as Hermione entered the muggle book shop and lost herself in the world that she was born into. Severus turned and headed for the jewellers. He browsed the many cabinets he wanted to get Hermione's engagement ring while they were in Paris, but he also wanted to get her something that she could wear before he proposed. For five minutes he browsed through the different necklaces before he came up on one that he thought was perfect. It was a solid white gold pendant with a large blue topaz in the middle and diamond along one side hanging from a solid silver fine chain. He got the attention of the clerk and brought the necklace.

"Anything else, Sir?"

"I'd like to have a look at your engagement rings please."

"Of course." The clerk disappeared behind a counter and brought out a large case. "Have a look through these Sir and let me know if there is anything you like."

Severus looked over them all it took him just under a minute for him to chose one that he liked. It was a simple solid white gold ring, it had a circle cut diamond in the middle and two smaller circle cut emeralds either side of it. He pointed to it and made sure it was Hermione's size.

"Can I have an engraving on the inside?"

"You can. You will have to come back for it though."

Severus nodded. "That won't be a problem." He thought for a moment. "Could you also engrave a message onto a flat oval of solid silver or white gold that can be hung on the chain that I brought earlier?"

"I can."

"Have you got something for me to write the messages down on?"

The clerk nodded and handed Severus a muggle pen and paper. Severus scribbled what he wanted on it and handed it over.

"That's lovely Sir. I can have it ready for you for later this afternoon. If you leave the necklace with me then I can put the message onto it for you so you can collect it with your lover."

"Of course." Severus handed over the bag. "Will it be possible to put both in the same brown paper bag so that she doesn't see the ring?"

"Yes Sir."

Severus paid the man and then left to meet Hermione. Severus wasn't stood outside the shop for long before Hermione came out with a large bag in her hand.

"Give that to me."

Hermione did as she was told and Severus stood facing her but away from the street and shrank the bag and put it in is pocket with the others.

"I'm famished. Fancy getting something to eat?"

Severus nodded and led them to the restaurant that they had seen when they went to the library the day before. Both had a salad and then a dessert, Hermione had triple chocolate cake and Severus had a simple ice cream sundae. Once they had finished lunch they headed down the street at a slow pace, wondering in and out of shops, something buying something, other times coming out empty handed. At one point Hermione insisted on buying an emerald green bikini and Severus came out of the shop a very frustrated man.

After dining at a restaurant, Severus led Hermione to the jewellers.

"What are we doing here, Severus?"

"I have to pick something up."

Hermione nodded and let herself be led through the shop."

"Sir, I have finished your request." The clerk handed over a large brown paper bag.

"Thank you." Severus nodded to the clerk and headed out of the shop.

Hermione stopped and pulled Severus back to her. She was starring at a simple charm bracelet with a single heart charm attached.

"Do you like it Madam?"

Hermione nodded. Severus watched as she looked at the price and turned away, knowing that she didn't have the money for it.

"Get it. I'll pay."

"Severus, are you sure?"

Severus nodded. "Money isn't an issue, love."

Hermione nodded and clerk got it out and handed it to Hermione in its box.

"You may have three more charms for free Ma'am."

"Thank you." Hermione chose three that would have meaning for her and the clerk boxed them up and handed them to her. She thanked him again and smiled widely at Severus. "Thank you." She kissed him briefly in thanks.

"Anything for you love."

The pair linked arms and headed back to their hotel. They relaxed in the living room and while Hermione was in the bathroom. Severus took out the necklace he brought and hid the engagement ring in his robe pocket, the one that he warded.

Hermione snuggled into Severus's side.

"What did you mean when you said money isn't an issue?"

"Since I was sixteen I've had a job of some description. I also have many potions and publications that are constantly bringing in money. My wages don't go to anything and have been building up. Everything I need is supplied by Hogwarts."

"So over the years it has just built up."

"And continues to. In a single day alone I can have at least 1,000 galleons deposited."

"That's enough to pay for everything you've brought me today."

"And more."

"Wow."

"You won't have to want for anything, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and snuggled closer and closed her eyes, completely relaxed. For a few minutes they relaxed together, Hermione having worn herself out with all the walking and excitement.

"I have something for you." Severus handed her the box.

Hermione opened it and tears welled up her eyes. "Severus it's' beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to."

Hermione picked it up delicately in her hands and she noticed the oval with an inscription on it. The inscription read:

_A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all by love for you._

Hermione wiped away the tear that had slipped down her cheek. "I love you too," she whispered and handed him the necklace. "Would you put it on for me?"

Severus obliged and kissed her neck when he was done. "It's beautiful Hermione."

"Thank you Severus."

"My pleasure, love."

Hermione sighed and leaned into him. "Could you use magic to engrave dates onto the charms I get for my bracelet?"

"I can. Why'd you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could engrave the date that we declared our love for each other on to the heart."

"Of course." He gently held her wrist in his hand and wandlessly and silently he cast the spell and the date he had memorised engraved itself into the back of the silver heart.

"Thank you, love."

Severus nodded and kissed her temple. "Do you have anything else on your list that you want to do while we're here?"

"Visit the Louvre, Notre-Dame, Les Caracombes, Versailles, the Luxemberg Gardens and take a cruise on the seine river."

"Is that it?"

Hermione nodded. "All that I can think of at the moment."

Severus chuckled. "Okay." Severus thought for a moment. "How about we go to the Louvre tomorrow, then take a break for a day and stay in bed."

"Sounds good."

"After that we can go to Notre-Dame and the Luxemberg Gardens."

Hermione nodded. "The day before we head back home, can we go to the top of the Eiffel Tower again please?"

"Your wish is my command."

Hermione laughed and they kissed passionately.

~0~0~

Hermione and Severus stood at the top of the Eiffel tower a week before the beginning of the term. They had headed home, but Severus had brought her back telling he they were going to have a special night together. As the lights went on all over the city, Severus knelt down on one knee and held out the ring that he brought when they were they earlier in the month.

"Hermione, I love you with everything that I am. I want to spend every moment of every day of every year with you. Hermione Jean McGonagall, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

With tears streaming down her face Hermione whispered, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

Severus slipped the ring on her finger and brought her into a passionate kiss and apperated them to the room which they stayed in last time.

All through the night they made love to each other like it was the first time.

To Be Continued ...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Seventh Year

The first thing Hermione did when she arrived at Hogwarts was go and see Dumbledore. Her mother had told her that she would become Headmistress after the welcoming feast as Albus was leaving on one of his trips to defeat Voldemort with the boy who lived and his red-headed friend. Hermione was furious! Severus had tried to persuade her to leave it, but Hermione wouldn't. She stormed through the door that led to the Head's office and demanded the attention of Dumbledore who was currently packing everything away to leave room for Minerva.

"Why Dumbledore!"

"Why what Hermione?"

"Why did you put my mother through hell last year? And now your doing it again! You expect her to be able to cope with teaching her usual lessons, looking after the wards _and_ doing all the paperwork that comes with being headmistress and professor."

"She chose to be my deputy, Hermione."

"No, you chose her. Yes I very much doubt she would have minded if you'd given her little bit of notice, but no, you decided yesterday that you were going to spring it on her."

"She'll be absolutely fine, she has Alan."

"My father can only do so much, Dumbledore!"

"I thought he's in perfect health."

"He is, but mother is stubborn, you asked _her_ to do this not my Dad. If she has another break down because _you_ have forced her into this, you won't just have me to deal with. You're lucky my father isn't up here as well."

"Hermione, Minerva will be fine at Headmistress and still be able to hold up her other position to. You're underestimating her."

"No! You're overestimating her! You'll see. She's worried enough about everything that's going on and you're just adding to her plate. Stop doing it. There is only so much that she is able to handle." With that Hermione turned on her heel and left the office.

Dumbledore stood in the middle of his office and starred at the spot where Minerva's daughter had just been standing. Minerva herself had said she would be fine had holding everything up. But, she had neglected to inform him of the happenings of while he was away.

Hermione arrived down in the chambers that she and Severus shared in record timing. Severus was waiting for her and brought her into his arms the moment that she entered the living room. They stood there together for a while, before Hermione pulled back to go and get herself ready for the welcoming feast. When she was ready she went and wrapped her arms around Severus' waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Can I sit with you at the head table tonight, please?"

"Not tonight love. Things are going to be hectic enough."

"Okay." Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She was already exhausted and the feast hadn't even begun. Severus rubbed his hand up and down her back, soothing her, and it took all the energy she had left not to fall asleep.

"Let's head up, love."

Hermione nodded and clung to Severus' hand. He pressed a kiss to her crown and wrapped an arm around her waist allowing Hermione to hold onto his robes. The teachers all knew about their engagement as Minerva had insisted on throwing a small party for them, so when they entered the Great Hall like this, it didn't bother any of the members of staff, apart from Minerva and Alan who both knew something was wrong. Hermione sat on the last seat on the Gryffindor table so that she was as close to Severus as possible. Severus took the seat next to her and continued to hold her close to him. He whispered to her occasionally, but he grew worried when he found her drifting off to sleep.

"Don't go to sleep love."

"I'm sorry Severus, I'll try not to."

"As soon as you've eaten head on to our rooms, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't think I'll be able to last that long."

"I'll speak to Minerva and see what she says, but try and last, you need to eat something, you haven't eaten anything since last night."

Hermione nodded and Severus indicated for Minerva to come over as he knew that Hermione wasn't going to let him go any time soon.

"What's wrong Severus?"

"Hermione's struggling to stay awake."

Minerva nodded. "When was the last time she ate?"

"Last night."

Minerva look worried. "Hermione, kitten."

"Yes, Mom?"

"Do you think you'll be able to stay awake long enough to eat something?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'll try."

"Okay." Minerva nodded at Alan and he called a house-elf to get something for Hermione to eat. "Don't worry if you're still eating when the others come in. You still have half an hour before they arrive on the train yet."

Hermione nodded and thanked her mother before starting to slowly eat what was on the plate in front of her. Severus stayed by her side and made sure that she ate at least half the plate.

An hour later and Hermione was still eating what was in front of her. She had to stop every now and then as she felt a little nauseous. The foot falls of hundred of students could be heard and Severus went to move as did Minerva, but Hermione held on tight to Severus. Minerva looked a little panicked, but soon decided what to do.

"Let's move you to the head table, kitten, okay?"

Hermione nodded and stood with Severus. Her plate had vanished and reappeared in the new space between her mother and Severus. Severus led her slowly to her chair and helped her sit. Minerva transfigured her clothing into more comfortable robes and Hermione relaxed against Severus.

"Come on love, finish eating."

Hermione slowly continued to eat, but when the hall started to fill with students, she put her fork down and her hands went under the table, her back ramrod straight. Severus angled her so she was closer to him and facing him slightly before putting her hands in his lap and holding onto them with his larger ones, making patterns with his thumbs. Hermione relaxed slightly and carefully leaned into Severus, not wanting to make it obvious to the other students. It was bad enough for Hermione when everyone found out about Minerva being her mother, but that'd be nothing compared to the hassle she'd get if the students found out she was engaged to Slytherin's head of house.

The sorting was quick this year, not very many new students had come, the fear of Voldemort keeping families together this year more than every other year before. Severus was no longer involved with him, but Lucius kept him up to date and he knew that this year Voldemort planned on taking over the wizarding world and he wanted the final battle to take place at Hogwarts. He had informed Dumbledore of this and tomorrow he and the chosen one would take to the road to destroy Voldemort. Severus was glad that he wasn't asked to join them as he knew he wouldn't be able to leave Hermione. He worried about her enough without knowing when the battle was going to take place, now that he knew, he was even more worried, that and her behaviour today was making him really worried, he hoped that he was able to keep his worries away from Hermione for a while, wanting her to get 'better' first. Severus and Hermione were brought out of their thoughts with Dumbledore standing.

"Welcome once more to a grand year at Hogwarts. This year will be one of change, change that I hope you will all take in your stride and not let if effect your education and your fun. The first change this year; is that Professor McGonagall will be taking over as Headmistress for the foreseeable future. You will treat her as you have done me. The head boy and girl are still to be decided upon so tonight your heads of house will escort you to your common rooms and give you the password to get into them. Professor A. McGonagall will be helping out in transfiguration and also potions as Professor Snape has recently become engaged and therefore will need to dedicate more of his time to his fiancé."

Severus sent a death glare to Dumbledore and Hermione held on tight to Severus' hands. It didn't take a genius to work out why Hermione was sat at the head table and not in her school robes.

"That shall be all from me, I shall now pass you over to the Headmistress."

Minerva stood up. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that you will be missed Professor Dumbledore." There was a cheer from every table apart from Slytherin. "Now, to stop any confusion and before I start the normal welcome speech, you all may address me as Madame McGonagall. Now, as you all know, the forbidden forest it just that. Anyone caught there will have detention and their parents will be contacted. I hope that all of you will be on your best behaviour this year. One last note before we begin to dine; anyone wishing to leave for home at any time during this year must come and speak to me. Now, enjoy." As she finished her words to tables filled with food and everyone helped themselves to a healthy helping.

"Are you okay, Min?" Alan asked from his place on her left hand side.

Minerva nodded and reached for his hand under the table, looking for reassurance. "I'm fine. I'm now more worried about Hermione and Severus than I was before."

"Don't you worry; Severus can deal with the students."

Minerva nodded and set about eating her meal.

Hermione reheated her food and ate a little more while Severus picked at the food on his plate. Hermione turned to him and held his hand visibly on the table. She didn't care who saw, their engagement was now out in the open.

"Severus, are you okay?" she whispered.

"I'm fine love."

"Are you planning on eating that or playing with it then?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm worried too."

Severus nodded and using his left hand started to eat a little. Hermione kept a hold of his right hand and ate a little more with her left. She could hear murmurings all over the hall about the two of them, some nice, some not so nice. Severus felt her stiffen and turned to Minerva.

"I'm going to take her back to our chambers."

"Okay Severus. I'll be down when I can."

"Could you get someone to cover my duties tonight please?"

"Of course, Alan can do them tonight."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"Look after her for me Severus."

"Always." Severus stood and helped Hermione out of her chair, her legs were a little unsteady and she nearly fell. "Come on, love. Let's get you back now."

Hermione nodded and leaned into Severus. She felt so tired all over again and worried that she wouldn't make it down to their chambers. And she was right. Half way down she felt her legs give way and Severus scoop her into his arms. She put one arm around his neck and rested her head against his chest, her eyes closed. She lost herself to sleep with the gentle swaying of Severus as he walked and the comforting beat of his heart against her ear.

~0~0~

Two weeks later and Hermione awoke at the crack of dawn and promptly threw up into the bin that was close by. Severus woke up to her retching and soothing rubbed her back.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine. Must have been something I ate."

"I'm taking you to Poppy to be sure."

"Can't we just wait to see how I feel tomorrow morning?"

Severus thought for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Okay. What have you got today?"

"Double potions with you, single arithmacy and double transfigurations with Mom."

"Okay. Sit at the front in class today to you can run through my office if need be, okay?"

"Okay Sev." Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes, already exhausted. She thought it was weird and she knew that her period was late so she connected the two together and decided that she had just been stressed and this was the start of this months' period. Sighing, she decided to shower and get ready for the day.

Hermione sat in potions at the front desk as Severus had asked her to. She usually sat in the far back corner so that no one would hassle her and so that Severus could come and talk to her if she needed it, though he rarely did as they tried to keep up appearances while in class.

"Today you will start the making process of ..." Severus' voice carried on and Hermione found that she could concentrate on the words he was saying. She already knew what she would be making today so when she heard the words 'get going' penetrate her mind, she started in a daze. Severus kept a close eye on her and when he noticed she was doing everything she should, he started to walk slowly around the classroom as he usually did. Hermione was doing well until she had to cut into the stomach of a frog to empty its contents. It was a smelly job at the best of times and Hermione's stomach couldn't take it. She tried to carry on, but she threw up into the bin that Severus had placed next to her desk before the start of the lesson. The little she had had at breakfast was lost and Hermione knelt on the floor having lost all of her energy. The class was small, five people, so Severus went over to Hermione and rubbed her back. Hermione leaned back into his chest and he held her close.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Nonsense," he whispered back and placed a kiss to her crown. "Think you can walk through to our chambers?" Hermione shook her head and Severus picked her up and put her in his large comfy chair. "You stay here until I've finished this lesson then I'll take you through, okay?"

Hermione nodded she knew that no one could be left alone while attempting to make the base for the many potions that are used at St. Mungo's and she knew she was in no fit state to be on her own. She sighed and closed her eyes, tucking her feet under her after having kicked off her shoes, and found a comfy position; she let her thoughts run (something she tried not to do very often). She felt something being draped over her and she automatically snuggled closer to it, and as she was going through her thoughts, she slipped into a peaceful sleep. Severus kept a close eye on her as he continued to walk around the room and 'help' every now and then. At the end of the double period, Severus crouched down in front of his chair and gently woke Hermione up.

"I'm sorry, Sev."

"It's okay, love. How are you feeling?"

"A little better I think, still a little tired though."

"Okay. I'll take you though to our rooms and then call Poppy; find out what's wrong."

Hermione nodded. "I don't have the energy to argue, but I do this under protest."

Severus chuckled. "I understand."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight as he carried her though from the classroom to their bedroom. He kissed her forehead and pulled the sheets up to her chin. Grabbing some floo powder off the top of the mantle in the living room, he called through to Poppy in the hospital wing.

"Severus, what can I do for you?"

"You busy?"

"No."

"Could you come through and check Hermione over please, she's not feeling too well."

"Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be through to you."

Severus nodded and went back to Hermione's bed side, having a free period.

Poppy turned back to the other occupant in the room.

"What's wrong with Hermione?"

"I'll find out Minerva, I'm going over there now."

"I'm coming."

"No Minerva. You need to go and rest, I'll get Hermione to contact you once I've seen her."

Minerva nodded. "I'll try and get some rest."

"Please do Minerva; it wouldn't do Hermione any good if she was worrying about you." Poppy gave her friend a brief hug before flooing through to Severus' chambers (as she still referred to them as).

"Severus," she called out as she stepped into the living room.

"Bedroom," was the response.

Poppy headed straight for the stated room and paled a little when she saw how pale Hermione was. "How long as she been like this?"

"She's woken up the past few days and thrown up. She's hardly eaten anything and during the first hour of she threw up and hasn't had the energy to walk any where, she's been asleep most of the time since the incident that lesson."

Poppy nodded and started to wave her wand. A green orb hovered above Hermione and then turned a baby pink colour then a light purple. It flashed between the two colours and she gasped.

"What's wrong Poppy?"

"Nothing, she'd perfectly healthy." She paused. "Do you know if Hermione has missed her period?"

"I have," Hermione whispered from her place on the bed.

"That would explain it."

"Explain what?" Severus was a little slow while Hermione understood straight away as it was already something that was floating around her mind.

"I'm pregnant Severus," Hermione whispered, her eyes still closed and drifting back to sleep.

Poppy nodded in agreement. "She'll need plenty of rest and she _needs_ to start eating. She's also going to need to stop making potions when she hits her third month. Minerva was with me when you called through, she's worried."

"We'll go and speak to her after classes."

Poppy nodded. "I'll let her know."

Severus nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. He had no idea what he was thought about becoming a father and goodness knows what Hermione thought about becoming a mother, and so young too.

An hour later and Hermione woke up to find herself in Severus' arms. Poppy had spoken to Minerva and she had instantly sent Alan down to cover the rest of Severus' classes.

"Was it a dream?" she asked in a whispered voice.

"No love."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "Are you happy about it?"

"Yes, but I'll stick by you no matter what you chose."

Hermione nodded and turned so that she was snuggled into his side. "I think I'm happy about it. I wanted children to be in our future, just never imagined that it'd be this close."

"You're not thinking of an abortion?"

"No, I can take my exams early; we all know that I'm capable of passing them. I can take a years break and then think about getting an apprenticeship here with you or Mom."

Severus nodded. "That sounds like a plan to me."

"Good, 'cause I'm sticking to it."

"We have to go and see you're mother shortly and tell her the news. She was worried when I called through to Poppy as she was sat in the office and heard the conversation."

Hermione nodded. "Hold me for a little longer?"

"Always."

"Thank you Severus. I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

~0~0~

Hermione nervously knocked on the door that led to her mother's chambers.

"Hermione, come in."

"Thanks Dad." Severus followed behind her and nodded to her father as he passed.

"Hermione, what do we own this visit?" Minerva asked from her seat by the blazing fire in the living room.

"We have news to share with you both."

Minerva nodded and placed her book on the coffee table in front of her. Alan passed by Hermione and Severus and sat next to his wife. Hermione stayed standing where she was with Severus behind her. Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, hoping to be of some comfort as he knew how nervous she was about this conversation. She had been worrying about the many possible outcomes of the conversation that they were about to have with her parents.

Hermione looked down at her feet and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant," she whispered again.

"How on earth have you let that happen? I thought you were being careful!"

"We were being careful Mom!"

"Then how!"

"Did you never forget to use contraception in the heat of the moment! Severus had just proposed to me and we went back to the hotel. We were in Paris, engaged and very much in love with each other. We forgot!"

"Then you should have sorted it out when you came back to England."

"I didn't think about it!"

"You should have! I thought you were intelligent." The last part was a whisper and it tore at Hermione's heart.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was a mistake."

"No, an accident, but I wasn't in my final year at school and unmarried. I was a grown married woman who didn't have to worry about bringing a child into the world."

"What are you on? I was adopted by a muggle family because _you_ _couldn't cope_!"

"Don't turn this around on me!"

"It's true, _Minerva._"

"Enough!" Alan shouted. "Minerva, go and cool down, now."

"You're too young to have a child, get Severus' to make you an abortion potion."

"Never! How could you even suggest that?"

"Minerva!" Alan pointed to their bedroom and Minerva stormed off. He turned to Hermione and patted the seat next to him. Hermione sat next to him. "Congratulations, Kitten."

"Thanks Dad." Hermione hugged her father lightly.

"What are you feeling about this, both of you?"

"I'm happy about it. It was unsuspected, but if I take my NEWTs at Christmas and take a year out of studying, then I can have and look after the baby and decide what I'm going to do."

"Sounds like a plan. Severus?"

"I too am happy. Never thought I'd be a father."

"Me neither, it's the best thing in the world." Alan turned to Hermione again. "Don't mind you're mother."

"She shouldn't have said those things though Dad."

"I know love, and for your information, we did forget to use contraception in the heat of the moment, many more times that just once. Still do."

Hermione blushed. "I guess I won't have to use it now I'm pregnant."

Alan chuckled and shook his head. "Just look after yourself."

"What does Mom think of me?"

"I'm really not sure at the moment, sweetheart, but I'll speak to her and send you an owl, okay?"

"Okay Dad." Hermione hung her head, ashamed.

Severus brought her into his side and ran his fingers through her hair to make her feel slightly better. "I need to speak to Minerva about Hermione being excused from potions as she can no longer take part."

Alan nodded. "If that is the case, how will she take her potions exam?"

"I'll have to clear it with Minerva, but she'll be able to take it within the next month."

Alan nodded. "I'll speak to her about it and let you know. Now, why don't the both of you head back down to your rooms and celebrate."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome my princess." Father and daughter hugged before Alan turned to Severus and shook his hand. "Congratulations Severus."

"Thank you, Sir."

Alan smiled. "Look after her for me, Severus."

"Always."

"Good. Now, off you go while I try and tame the demon."

The trio chuckled before Hermione hugged her father one last time before letting Severus bring her into his side and lead her to their rooms.

To Be Continued ...

**_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. This one is dedicated to -x-Greeneyesy-x- as she gave me the idea._**

**_I've hit a little bit of a dead end with this one but as soon as the next chapter is ready, it shall be posted. Feel free to send in any ideas._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the delay on posting this guys! My muse decided to run off for a while and come back full force and now my fingers can't keep up with my brain LOL_**

**_I've planned for just one more chapter after this one and hopefully you won't have to wait too long for it._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs and most of all for reading :^)_**

**_Take care xxxx_**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Seventh Year

Two weeks later and Hermione was settled into her new schedule. She had much more free time than what she was used to and didn't really know what to do with it. Currently, she was lay on the sofa in front of the fire in the living room reading, while Severus was teaching and the rest of the school was in class. She was thinking of going up to see her mother, but knew she wouldn't be welcomed.

"Hello Darling." Severus came in and crouched down in front of Hermione.

"Hello Sev, how are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm bored. I have far too much time on my hands."

"All your school work done?"

"What do you think, Severus?"

"Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione hung her head. "I'm sorry. Hormones."

"It's okay, love." He kissed her forehead. "Good book?"

"Yeah, I need to get more of this series."

"I'll see what I can arrange."

Hermione smiled and brought Severus closer to her and kissed him lovingly. Severus groaned and sat her up so he could hold her closer. Hermione smiled against his lips and pulled back when she needed to breathe. She snuggled close to him and he held her tightly.

After a few moments of silence, Severus asked quietly, "Have you heard anything from your mother yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "I've spoken to Dad, but not Mom."

"Why don't we go and see her? She's not doing anything at the moment, I don't think."

"How do you know?"

"Because she came to see me after breakfast this morning and told me that she wants to speak to you, but she doesn't know how."

"So I've got to make the first move."

Severus nodded. "I know you don't want to, but she's just not sure what to say to you."

"Sorry would be a good start."

"I know love. So, what do you want to do?"

"I'll go with you, but if she says one thing out of line, I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"I understand. Blame the hormones."

Hermione nodded and stood with Severus' help. Severus pulled Hermione to his side and held her close as they made the long walk up to Minerva's chambers.

After being let in by Alan, Hermione sat on the sofa and Severus sat next to her and held her close to him as they waited for Minerva to appear from the study. When she did she smiled a little at Hermione and took a seat in the chair next to the sofa. Alan sat in the other chair so he could step in if things got a little rough for either of his girls.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Minerva whispered. "It was just a shock. I wasn't expecting that sort of news any time in the near future. And with the stress of trying to do three jobs at the same time, everything just got on top of me."

Hermione nodded. "I understand Mom, but you should have gotten hold of me before now. I came to tell you because you were worried about me. And because you're my mother, I thought you would like to know you're having a grandchild."

"I'm sorry, for everything I said. After your father knocked some sense into me, I wanted to come down and apologise straight away, but I also wanted to give you space."

Hermione nodded. "I understand and except your apology."

Minerva nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. "Now, I've organised for you to take your NEWTs in two weeks, your potions one in one."

"But that's not enough time!"

Severus pulled Hermione closer and whispered in her ear, "It's more than enough time love, remember you're on a new schedule. But you also have to remember the child growing inside of you."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath before apologising to her mother for her outburst. Minerva smiled and nodded. The four of them spoke together for a while before Hermione and Severus stood to leave. Minerva pulled Severus to the side before they said their goodbyes.

"I've spoken to the governors and they have said that once Hermione has finished her exams, both you and her, have permission to leave Hogwarts for the remainder of the year if you wish."

"I shall speak to Hermione about it and let you know."

"Thank you."

Severus nodded and joined Hermione at the door. They walked hand in hand to their chambers where Severus made sure Hermione had something to eat before going to teach his last class of the day. Hermione dragged out her potions books and started to study as hard as she could, but keeping in mind the life that was growing inside her.

~0~0~

A week later and Hermione was clinging to Severus on the floor of the bathroom. Her nerves that morning had made her morning sickness worse and she was now tired and had very little energy left.

"Come on, love." Severus helped Hermione stand and took her to the living room where a cup of tea was sat on the coffee table waiting for her. "Drink your tea and then I'll take you to your exam, okay?"

Hermione nodded and sat on the sofa. Severus sat next to her and brought her into his side where she closed her eyes and slowly drank her tea, forcing herself to keep it down. When she was finished Severus helped her stand and brought her into his arms and held her close. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed their lips together. Severus pulled her closer and Hermione could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. She pulled back a little and smiled.

"Later, love," she whispered.

"Only if you feel up to it, okay?"

Hermione nodded and sighed. "I guess we'd better get going."

"You'll be fine, darling."

"I know, doesn't mean I'm not going to be nervous though."

Severus stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "How about we head to the classroom and get it over and done with?"

Hermione nodded. "How long can you stay for?"

"I am able to stay in the room for the entire length of the exam. The question is, are you going to be able to concentrate with me in there."

Hermione nodded a little. "I'd like to have you in there, just in case something goes wrong or if I start to feel sick."

"Okay, I'll stay."

Hermione leaned against Severus' side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. They walked slowly to one of the small potions classrooms, talking about what project they planned on working on. Severus went to approach the subject of leaving Hogwarts once Hermione had finished her exams, but decided against it, as now wouldn't be the best time to talk about it as it would put Hermione off what she was about to do. When they arrived at the door, Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around Severus' waist and buried her head in his chest and he held her close.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you too, Hermione." Severus pressed a kiss to Hermione's crown and wished her luck once more before leading her into the room and to her seat. When she had sat down, Severus squeezed her shoulders and went and sat at the teacher's desk, right in front of Hermione so that she could see him at all times. The Ministry invigilator started the exam and watched Hermione's every move. Four hours later and Hermione had finished her potions exam and had rested her head against the desk. She was exhausted and her stomach was rolling. After checking that her potion was perfect, as usual, Severus crouched in front of his young love and placed his hands on her knees.

"Do you want to head back, now Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "Can we go out to the lake please?"

Severus nodded and helped Hermione stand. They resumed the position that they had walked to the classroom in and slowly walked out to the Black Lake. Hermione was starting to feel light headed by the time they reached the lake and immediately sat down on the currently dry grass. Severus expanded his cloak and wrapped it around Hermione as well as himself. Hermione snuggled close.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Like I'm going to throw up, but other than that, okay."

"Okay." Severus whispered and pulled a box out of his inside pocket. "This contains photos that your mother wanted me to give to you. It might help you take your mind off things."

Hermione nodded and placed the box on her lap and started to look through the photographs. Severus was right; it really took her mind of things.

~0~0~

The next week passed without a glitch and Hermione's last few exams were upon her. She was now six weeks pregnant and she and Severus really felt like a family now. Hermione had gotten used to having to take care of herself, even when studying and always made sure that the elves brought her food at the right times and even went to the extreme and made all her books close and stay closed until she had eaten at least half of her plate and relax for half an hour. This worked well and Hermione was much more relaxed for these exams than she had been for any others that she had ever taken.

The morning of her exams, Severus held her and kissed her and wished her good luck before taking her up to Minerva's old classroom and handing her to her mother who would be staying with her as Severus had classes to teach.

"Are you okay, kitten?"

"I'm fine Mom. A little nervous, but nothing major."

"Good, good. Let's get this over and done with then shall we?"

Hermione nodded and followed her mother into the room. She walked out of the room just in time for dinner, happy and relaxed. She would be getting her results in time for Christmas. After dinner, Hermione and Severus celebrated her end of schooling at Hogwarts.

~0~0~

Two weeks later and Hermione hit her two month mark. She could no longer be around potions so Severus felt that now was the time to speak to her about leaving Hogwarts for what remained of the school year. He highly doubted that Hermione would agree to the idea, but he had told Minerva that he would talk to her about it and he would. When Hermione came home after spending the day with her father, Severus brought her into a hug.

"How was your day, love?"

"It was good. Had a good laugh and a joke, it was nice to spend the whole day with Dad. It's not often I get to do it." Hermione paused. "He's gone back a little down."

"Why?"

"He regrets not being with Mom while she was pregnant with me. Regrets not being here to bring me up from a baby and to help my mother when she hit rock bottom."

"Has he gone back to Minerva."

Hermione nodded. "Hopefully she'll be able to make him happy again."

"Just as long as she doesn't go getting herself pregnant."

"I think she's past that point, Sev." Hermione and Severus laughed for a while, before Severus brought Hermione into his arms and Hermione relaxed. "Is there something you wanted to speak to me about Severus?"

"How – never mind. There is." He paused. "What would you say to leaving Hogwarts with me for the remainder of the year and living at McGonagall Manor?"

"It sounds nice, but I don't want to be away from my mother. I want both of my parents to be a part of my pregnancy, especially my Dad, and if we're not here, then that can't happen as I know that my dad won't leave Mom."

Severus nodded. "It's okay love, just thought I'd ask any way."

"Could we speak to Mom and arrange it so you don't have to teach classes other than your sixth and seventh year classes? That way we could spend more time with each other and spend days away from the castle instead of living away."

Severus nodded. "I'll speak to her tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and yawned. "I'm going to go and have a nap. You want to join me?"

Severus shook his head. "I'll be back in shortly, love. I have a couple of things to do."

"Okay." Hermione kissed him briefly before dragging herself to their bed.

Severus sighed and flooed Minerva. They spoke for a while and when they finished their conversation, Hermione's idea had been put in place and it was effective immediately as Alan was prepared to cover Severus' lower school classes. He missed teaching and was all for teaching again, if only for the rest of the year.

~0~0~

Christmas arrived quicker than anyone thought it would as did Hermione third months. When Severus and Hermione awoke on Christmas morning, Severus lay Hermione on her back and he lay on his side. He smiled when his gaze landed on her bare stomach.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You're showing," Severus whispered.

Hermione drifted a hand over her stomach and smiled when she felt the bump. "Not much, do you think Mom and Dad will notice?"

"That depends on what you wear."

"I was going to wear one of my tracksuits."

"Then I'm sure that they'll see it, if not, we'll tell them after the opening of gifts."

Hermione nodded and brought Severus down for a kiss. There was a bang and laughed from across the landing and Hermione rolled her eyes. Severus laughed and kissed Hermione's nose.

"Let's head downstairs."

Hermione nodded and slipped on her tracksuit as did Severus before heading down stairs. Hermione stopped in front of her parents door and knocked it.

"Time for pressies! Stop playing with each other and come down!"

Hermione laughed when she heard her mother and father groan at her and she all but skipped down the stairs with Severus at her side. The house-elf had put breakfast in the living room and put a permanent heating charm on it so that neither pair had to rush down. Hermione grabbed her plate and Severus his before sitting back in the sofa. Hermione leaned against Severus as best she could and still allow them both to eat. Minerva and Alan trotted down the stairs and join the pair in the sofa across from them. Alan grabbed some breakfast, but Minerva did not, she rarely ate when she was away from the castle, especially in the mornings.

"Have a good night's sleep, Mom?"

Minerva nodded. "Would have been better had you not brought me from my slumber."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There's no need to deny it Mom, we can both guess what you and Dad were doing. As long as no children are made during your nights and mornings of passion, then I won't say anything...Unless I catch you in the act." She added the last part as an after thought.

Minerva blushed and hung her head in embarrassment. Alan gave his plate to the House-Elf and brought Minerva into his lap.

"And why haven't we heard you and Severus at it?"

"There's this little thing called a silencing charm. We have a permanent one way charm on our room both here and at Hogwarts. We can hear out, but you can't hear in."

Alan nodded. "Good idea. I think we'll have to do that, don't you think Min?"

Minerva nodded and her cheeks turned even more red than before.

"Can we get on with Christmas please, and move away from the conversation of what we do in the bedroom." Severus was getting just as embarrassed as Minerva and wanted nothing more than to get the day over and done with so that he could take Hermione to bed and make love to her. Severus was pulled from his thoughts by Hermione kissing his cheek.

"We're opening gifts now, love."

Severus nodded. "Who's going first?"

"Dad as always."

Alan nodded and summoned his gifts. He opened all the ones from the Hogwarts staff before opening the ones from his wife and daughter. He received a note book with a love letter on the first page from his wife. He kissed her briefly on the lips and turned to Hermione's gift. He opened the neatly wrapped box and smiled when he saw what was inside. He picked up the thick solid gold bracelet and looked to see what was engraved on the 'ID' plate. "I'll always love you Daddy." He read off one side and turned it over and read what was on there. "You're Little Tabby Kitten. Thank you so much Kitten, I'll always love you too." Alan got up and brought his daughter into a hug and got her to put the bracelet on for him. "I'll always wear."

Hermione nodded. "Severus as charmed it so that it repels water and will never ware or get broken."

"Thank you, both of you."

Hermione and Severus nodded and Alan went and sat back down next to his wife.

"Mom's next."

Minerva rolled her eyes and summoned her gifts too her as she was too comfortable leaning against her husband to move to the tree to receive them. She opened them in the same order as Alan had: the Hogwarts and Ministry staff first before those of her family. She looked lovingly at the velvet box on her lap that had her name in gold on the top. She knew it was from Alan as it was his handwriting. She slowly and carefully opening the box. Her gaze was met with a sparkling new broach. Her other one was getting old and she rarely wore it any more as she was afraid of losing it in the course of the day. She turned to Alan and kissed his lovingly. "Thank you so much love. How did you know I needed one?"

"You haven't been wearing the one I got you all those years back during our first Christmas together."

"It's getting old and starting to ware a little, I stopped wearing it so I won't lose it."

"Well, now you have a new one so that you can remember our first Christmas as a family together."

Minerva swiped at her eyes and stroked the broach carefully. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

Minerva smiled at Alan before turning to her daughter's gift, the last in her lap. She pulled at the red bow and the paper fell away, beneath the seasonal paper lay a set of photographs ranging from when Hermione was little to their family photo now. Minerva could no longer hold back the tears and she cried in happiness. Hermione went over to her mother and lay her head in her lap. "Thank you, angel," Minerva whispered and ran her fingers through her hair. "I adore them. Each one. I'll be sure to put them up here and make copies for my office and rooms at the castle."

"You're welcome Mom," Hermione whispered. After hugging her mother, she tried to stand but couldn't so after laughing and being laughed at, Severus came and helped her up. "God knows what I'm going to be like when I look like a whale," she muttered under breath before taking her seat next to Severus again. "It's your turn Sev."

Severus rolled his eyes and only three gifts landed in his lap. He didn't mind as he liked the fact that he had gotten anything at all. He opened the one from Alan first and smiled when his eyes were met with a large set of potions vials that etch the name of whatever potion is in them. A book was lay under them and he picked it up. It was the one and only copy of ancient potions that work. Severus nodded at the many and turned to Minerva's gift. He pulled the lid off the plain black box and smiled widely.

"Basilisk ingredients. How on _earth_ did you get these?"

"Alan helped me harvest the one down in the Chamber of Secrets. It was still fresh as ten years hadn't passed after its death."

"You have no idea how grateful I am to the both of you; for both gifts."

"You're welcome." They said in unison.

Nodding, Severus turned to the last gift in his lap, Hermione's. He pulled the bow off and the paper fell off the box as it had done for Minerva's and Alan's gifts. He pulled the lid off the box and smiled at the small collection of things inside: a pair of solid silver cufflinks that had their first initials entwined with each engraved on, and engraved crystal whisky glass, a book entitled '1001 dumbest things ever said' (this made him laugh) and a book full of memories and photos of their life together so far that he and Hermione could add too as they spent their lives together. He turned to Hermione, who was biting her lip nervous about what he would think.

"I love it, darling. Everything."

"You're welcome," Hermione whispered.

Severus placed the box carefully on the floor and brought Hermione into a passionate kiss. They smiled at each other when they pulled apart and smiled at Hermione's parents too, who looked like they had just engaged in a good snog as well.

Hermione turned to her gifts that were now in her lap. She went through and opened all the ones from the Hogwarts staff and then turned to her one from her father. She lifted the lid and smiled. Her father had gotten her a jewellery box, it was a white print mirror one that she had been looking at a while back. Inside was a ring.

"It was your grandmothers. She wanted me to pass it down through the family and felt it only right that you should have it now."

Hermione smiled at her dad, not sure what to say. She handed it to Severus who gently placed it with the rest of their gifts while Hermione opened her mother's gift. It was a selection of ear-rings and bracelets.

"Thank you, Mom."

"It's okay, Kitten. I know you didn't own much other than necklaces."

Smiling, Hermione turned to the big box from Severus. She pulled off the lid and looked through the contents with glee. It contained: a mini hottie hand warmer (hot water bottle for hands), a single slanket, a double slanket, an engraved heart paper weight and a mother of pearl keepsake box.

"Thank you." Hermione placed the box on the floor and threw herself into Severus' arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Severus chuckled. "You're welcome my love."

Smiling they kissed lovingly for a brief moment before they broke apart and Hermione sat in Severus' lap.

"What do you two plan to do today?" Minerva asked.

"We were thinking of spending the day in bed. I know Hermione hasn't had the best of sleep lately."

"Why's that?"

Hermione stood, turned to the side and smoothed her top down over her stomach to show her growing bump. "It gets in the way a lot when I'm trying to sleep. I favour sleeping on my front." Hermione smiled and laughed as did the others in the room.

"Enjoy your day in bed then, Kitten."

"We shall." Severus sent their gifts up to their room and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. As they walked out of the room, Hermione called over her shoulder, "Don't forget the silencing charm!"

Minerva buried her face in Alan's chest and Alan laughed heartily.

Smiling, the two couples headed up to their rooms and one slept while the other wasted the day away making up for lost bedroom time.

To Be Continued ...


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: I know that it has been forever since I last posted, and I know that such a short chapter doesn't make up for it, but I didn't want to leave it open any longer and decided that it would be best to bring it to a close. Perhaps in the future I will lengthen it, but I hope it doesn't give you a bad view of the story as a whole._**

**_I am entirely grateful for everyone who has stuck with me through this roller coaster ride. Thank you to everyone who review, alerted and favoured._**

******_I hope you enjoy it! xxx_**

Chapter Sixteen: The ending

The next five months passed without a problem. It was now the middle of June and Hermione was having problems with calming her child down. Over the past few weeks she had really cut down on everything that she did and had stopped running around like a headless chicken for her husband when he had too much work to do. She was starting to wish that her child would show its face to the world, as was Severus.

And after twelve hours of labour, little Athena Eileen Snape joined the world at 0625. Both Hermione and Severus were ecstatic and their family to as more so.

~0~0~

Eleven years later and Hermione and Severus were seeing their eldest daughter, Athena off onto the Hogwarts Express with little Minerva junior (seven years old) and little Maria Anne Snape (four years old) are their sides.

Everything had planned out for everyone, even grandma Min and grandpa Al.

_The End..._


End file.
